Distance Makes The Heart Grow
by YukiGuni
Summary: AU. Himeko and Chikane reunite after years of being apart. Will their friendship turn into something more or will the Himemiya duty stand between them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

><p>Seasons Change<p>

* * *

><p>Along the coast of the island of Japan, along the beach front, the border lands between the sandy dunes of the coastal lines and forest, was the small village of Mahoroba. This village, however small or humble was the driving force behind agricultural and fishing production that provided neighboring villages and towns with fresh food. This village was made up of farmers, fishermen, women and children, god worshiping priest and <em>miko<em>. They were surrounded by the earth—by lush green forest and deep, deep colored soil. The coastal line was white, sandy and pristine—the ocean calm and soothing—blue and green meeting in a soft dance of force and submission.

In this village of Mahoroba time went by very slowly.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you're going away?" the 12 year old <em>miko<em> in training asked, her small voice wavering and on the verge of tears. She sat along the pale colored beach, her red _hakama_ pants sandy and wrinkled underneath her folded legs, her small hands gripping the vibrant fabric desperately.

Next to her, a girl the same age sat guilty, her head hanging low and weary—long black tresses covering her pained blue eyes, keeping them hidden from view. "They're sending me away, Himeko." Her voice said weakly, as if broken and beaten, worn down to the very bone. She clenched her pale hands into tight fists; the color of her _hakama_ pants much deeper and darker against her milky white hands.

The small blond gave her a pleading look, brushing her hair from her face hastily with her small hands; she scooted forward so that she could have a better look at the girl before her, so she could determine whether this was joke or not. She knew however, that it wasn't. No, Chikane wasn't capable of these kinds of jokes, she wasn't that cruel. "But…" she began, her eyes looking at the white sand underneath her as she tried to gather her thoughts, "W—Where? W—Why?" she asked finally, a frightened tone to her voice. Tears were welling up in her amethyst eyes, threatening to spill forward any second. Had it been because of her? Had her unruly affection for the girl made her parents cross? She felt guilt wash over her in a wave, her heart pounding in her chest.

The former looked up, cerulean eyes painted glassy with sadness and anger, this wasn't what she wanted, she never wanted to see the blond cry—especially not when there wasn't a thing she could do to make her feel better. She remained quiet for a while, pale blue eyes intent on the sand beneath her, as if searching for the right words to say, for something less truthful; something less real. She found none. She felt a pang at her heart as she watched the girl's bottom lip tremble, the sight tearing her heart in two. Why did it have to be like this? Why did she have to cause her beloved friend this kind of pain?

"They're…" she began, her small lips pressed together in frustration, "They're sending me away to some _etiquette_ school." She scoffed feeling her ears burn with anger, "Mother and father want me to be prepared to marry a high ranking official or some _samurai_…" she felt hot tears falling along her cheeks. Quickly, as if ashamed she brushed them away, sniffling slightly. "They want me to go away and come back a _lady_…" she said bitterly, much too bitterly for a child her age. " But—!" Chikane made fists of her hands, gripping the fabric of her _hakama_ tightly. "But I-!" she choked, her pretty face contorted with grief.

"_Chikane-chan!"_ The small blond cried, throwing herself forward, wrapping her arms around the formers slender frame. Chikane could feel her friend's wet tears soak through her _gi,_ her small arms tightening around her desperately. She felt her heart break, her form trembling despite herself, her eyes burned, her throat ached. She shut her blue eyes tightly—commanding her own tears to stop, trying to will away the sobs she knew were fighting their way out of her. She was a Himemiya! She did _not_ cry! She had to be strong, she had to be—!

The dam broke. The dam she had worked so hard to build broke and she felt the unfamiliar wave of grief wash over her.

"_I don't want to go! Himeko!"_ she cried, every last bit of resolve leaving her body at once. She felt her throat choke with a whimper, her eyes burning with shamefully welcomed tears. "Himeko!" she cried, holding on to the blond, her hands gripping at her robes, pulling fistfuls into her small hands.

She was the prized possession of the _Himemiya_ clan. That was always the reason behind her doing things she didn't want to do. She was Lord Himemiya's only daughter—his precious crowned jewel in which his hopes and dreams were imbedded deep, deep within. She was his daughter as well as his son—his protégée as well as his princess and with such a title came many unwelcome responsibilities.

The Himemiya were a family made up entirely of fierce warriors and graceful women, of refined talents and high ranking officials and she would be no exception. The men born of such blood would be swords men, warriors, diplomats, artists. Woman would be beautiful, elegant and intelligent but never weak, the perfect wives and ideal mothers. The women would marry of course, increasing the prestige of the family name; their lives but meant for that purpose and that purpose alone. They would be made the most attractive, they would be cultivated, bread into perfection, for the Himemiya always had their pride. Chikane would be no different, and regardless of her desires she would do as she was told. This was her destiny, as it was for all the women in her family. For when one was born into the nobility she was, your life was already decided, choices already made for you; your destiny written long before you came to be.

Chikane accepted this, had learned to accept it long before she even realized it. But despite her quiet disposition, she hated it, hated it with every ounce of her being. She had never disliked the amount of reverence she received from the townsfolk or the attention and encouragement her parents gave her. She had been born into it, she had been raised off of it, she had become accustomed to it; it was all she had ever known but at at the moment she couldn't bear the feeling of her own skin. She couldn't bear the title that hung upon her head—the duties she had to fulfill. When they asked her to leave, to leave her home, her family, her best friend—her only friend—she felt her heart break. The realization was one that made her stop in her tracks, one that banished every thought that lay previously; she was a pawn, she was an asset, she had almost forgotten that. But that realization quickly became second to the reality of the situation. She was to leave her only friend; her beloved Himeko. What would she do without the blond she had known since she was only nine? What would she do without her cheerful voice and bright smile? How would she survive without her?

"Chikane-chan…," Himeko sniffled, wiping her tears with her robes sleeve, "How long will you be away?" she asked, her voice undeniably hopeful. Chikane looked away, unable to look at her friends deep violet eyes as she lied to her face, unable to see the vibrant hope that grew bigger by the second. She was a terrible person and she knew it—she hated herself.

"Father didn't say." She said softly, it sounded like a lie even to her own ears. She bit her lip, feeling her heart sink in her chest, feeling as if the weight of the world had suddenly settled on her slim girlish shoulders.

She couldn't kill the hope in her best friend's eyes. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she did.

Himeko smiled completely unaware, a wide smile—brighter than the sun itself. "So, you might be back soon!" she concluded, drying the rest of her tears with the back of her knuckles. Chikane could hear her sniffle adorably. She smiled weakly at the sound of her voice, at her adorable manerisms. She couldn't bear telling the blond the truth. She would have to stick it through—ride it out to the end and hope for the best… Hope that she would come back soon enough.

"Maybe." She said, her voice much weaker than she had hoped. She ignored it however, brushing the blonds' hair away from her face, looking at her amethyst eyes with a warmth and kindness too old for her age, "And when I return, I will ask mother and father if you can stay with us for the night," she started, her voice lighter and delightfully humorous despite the tightening in her throat, she could see Himeko's eyes widen with joy, "And we'll eat sweets and talk _all night._" She finished wistfully, wanting to believe her own words and knowing very well that was impossible. She couldn't let that show however, she couldn't let it slip through.

"Y-You think that would be okay?" Himeko asked with a hopeful voice, her face flushed with color.

Chikane giggled despite herself. She loved this girl so very, very much.

"Of course." She nodded, holding her friend close—relishing the warmth she would soon be deprived of. "Absolutely."

* * *

><p>The ocean roared, green waves crashing along the soft off-white sand, inching closer and closer to the two girls. The sun had slowly begun to set, staining the wide expanse of sky a deep orange, the wistful clouds thin and light and carrying a slight blue to them. The town began to settle down making less and less noise as the minutes added up more and more.<p>

"Chikane-chan?" the tiny blond asked softly from her home on her friends lap. She was sleepy; her eyes tired and puffy from crying, her head dizzy and light from Himemiya's lingering fingers.

They hadn't left the beach yet; they had spent the last few hours sitting there together in silence, too afraid to bid each other farewell, knowing very well it could be their last. Himeko had since made herself comfortable on her beloved best friends lap, nuzzling her legs like a love-sick puppy, finding refuge in her warm presence. The Himemiya princess didn't mind one bit, not at all. She took the liberty of running her delicate pale fingers running through her friends tea colored golden locks again and again, soothing the small girls fears with delicate caresses—hoping that hers would be soothed away as well.

"Yes, Himeko?" the princess replied, her graceful fingers running through her hair, pushing it to one side so that she could peer over at the blonds baby-like face.

"I love you." She said timidly, hiding her face in her friend's lap where the beautiful princess' blue eyes couldn't find her. Surely she was blushing a delightfully bright red.

Chikane felt her face burn—her fingers stilling where they were instantly. She was… stunned for lack of a better word. She couldn't think. Never had she felt her cheeks burn like this, never had anyone coaxed such a reaction from her with such a simple phrase, such a simple and predictable string of words. She felt her heart skip a beat—her ears burn and ring. She didn't say anything for a moment, her brain feeling like it was overheating inside her head. Quickly she pulled herself together, bending over slightly at the waist so she could look at her friend's bashful expression. Himeko didn't let her however, she simply kept her face hidden, buried in her friends _hakama_. Chikane felt the corners of her lips curl slightly, unable to hide the sudden rush of tenderness that washed over her, the sudden excitement at the beautiful words she had just heard.

"I—I love you too, Himeko." She whispered with a bit of difficulty. Her voice came out a little shakier than she had hoped it would, she sounded unsure almost but that couldn't be farther from the truth. She smiled softly, lowering her face so that she could press a soft kiss on the blonds head. It was an innocent kiss meant for a friend, meant for someone cherished in childlike affection, a soft brush of her lips.

They didn't say anything. They simply sat in silence, the blond content where she was, her expression hidden away. Chikane didn't mind this, not anymore. She would rather the blond stay the way she was, it would certainly save her some embarrassment. Her face was red, she knew it was even without looking at her own reflection.

"Chikane-chan?" her timid voice asked again. Still, she concealed her expression. What a silly child she was.

"Yes, Himeko?" the Himemiya replied with an amused smile, her hands still caressing her blond tresses dotingly.

"Come back to me soon." she said simply, her voice muffled slightly—it was more like a plea than a request, really. The delightful inflection in her voice made Chikane blush slightly. She didn't know why, but she didn't have the leisure to figure out the exact reason. She simply smiled, trailing her slender fingers along her friends shoulder, down her arm, seeking to hold her hand. She found it and laced their slender fingers together, pressing their palms against each others slightly.

Himeko's hand was warm.

Chikane felt her eyes sting.

"I will."

* * *

><p>It had been five years since the only daughter of the Himemiya family had been sent away to become a lady. She had unwillingly agreed and mounted her horse with all the elegance that a Himemiya was expected to have, her back straight and graceful. She had prodded the horses belly gently, taken the reins and bid her family farewell, her cerulean eyes unreadable as Himeko waved goodbye to her, her child-like face red and fighting back tears. That day had been much better than they had both hoped, and much worse.<p>

The Himemiya family knew the measures were drastic, having sent their only child away, but found comfort in their daughter's bright future. Surely she would make a fine wife one day; surely she would find happiness and all their hard work would pay off. Surely.

Mahoroba had remained the same after that day, to Himeko's surprise. The princess' departure had not affected everyone like it had her. The towns people went about with their business as if nothing had every happened, yet there was a dulling of sorts. It was as if the heart and soul of the village had been drained away; leaving the hollow but still functioning shell that remained. The sun rose and fell, the clouds came and went. Spring, summer, autumn and winter danced about each other again and again in this town where time passed slowly.

Nothing had changed, only the seasons.

Or had it?

Himeko, who had taken the Himemiya's absence the hardest, had since grown into a young woman. The thin form that her best friend had last recalled was far from reality now. Himeko looked and sounded different, having blossomed into the delicate flower that was womanhood and all of it's glory. Himeko had developed into quite a beautiful young maiden, her hips fanning out significantly, breast much more prominent than they been on her twelve year old self. She had grown petite and womanly, her curves doing nothing but enhance the allure she carried as an innocent maiden. She often found herself wondering if her friend would recognize her at all when she returned, as she peered at her own reflection, her eyes gazing down at herself with an expression of bittersweet longing and loneliness.

When she returned…

_If_ she returned.

She had since begun taking her duties as a _miko_ much more seriously, although the idea of exorcizing anything still made her uneasy, being the sensitive girl she was at heart. She had been left to care for the family shrine when her grandfather passed away a few summers ago, finding the help of her fellow _mikos_ and priests more valuable than gold.

She had spent the last five years in perpetual limbo however, spending her days waiting aimlessly, hoping that the day her best friend came back would be just a sunrise away. But of course, at the end of every day as the sun set and she gazed at the horizon longingly, she realized dishearteningly that that was not the case. And so life went on in Mahoroba—slow and steady, Himeko's heart growing less and less hopeful by the day.

"Himeko!" a young priest called out, looking around franticly for his childhood friend, "Himeko!"

There was a rustling in the greenery behind him, and there suddenly—dirty and hair a mess—immerged the very blond with nothing less than a puppy in her arms and a wide smile on her lips. He sighed, his roughened hand running through his brown hair sheepishly. This was very much like the girl he had grown up with. She hadn't changed much, if any at all.

"Ah! Souma-kun!" she chirped with a smile, "I'm sorry! Inou-sama's dog ran away again and I offered to help her catch him!" she explained with a light laugh, brushing off the dirt from her ceremonial robes quickly.

Somehow the puppy had found his way to the shrine she spent most of her time cleaning and had gotten stuck in a bush behind one of the stone statues, she of course had tried to help him being the kind-hearted girl she was, although that simple task proved to be much harder than she had hoped. The small dog had squirmed and whimpered away from her before finally surrendering at the touch of her gentle hands and sound of her cooing voice.

The young priest walked over to his long time friend and laughed, picking leaves from her tousled blond hair and brushing her bangs away softly, his hands displaying a tenderness not uncommon for a lover. He gave her a smile and was rewarded with a sheepish expression.

"No wonder, she's been looking everywhere for you." He chuckled, taking the plump puppy from her arms awkwardly, "Did you hear the news?" he asked with a look she had never seen on his face before.

Himeko cocked her head to the left, adorably, obviously confused by his words.

"What news?" she asked, hands running through her golden blond hair, absentmindedly picking out the scattered leaves that had clung to the glorious mass of silk.

The look on the young priests face mirrored her own confusion. He blinked a few times, then shook his head with disbelief.

"Himemiya-sama is coming back today." He said with a bemused look, fidgeting with the whimpering puppy in his arms. "I thought you would be the first to hear." He said with a laugh, looking at her like she had just done something adorably funny.

Himeko felt her heart stop for a second, amethyst eyes wide with disbelief.

It couldn't be.

"Himeko?" the priest asked, concerned at her lack of a response.

"The Himemiya Princess is here!" they both turned around as one of the towns men called out, causing a stir. Suddenly, as if the town had suppressed their distress at the Himemiya's absence, all hell broke loose. Excited whispers and hollers of joy filled the village.

Himeko felt her heart speed up at the sudden realization. The Himemiya princess had returned, she was here, right now at this very instant! Himeko looked frantic. She wasn't ready for this! She looked awful—her face was covered in mud, her robes were wrinkled and her hair was tangled and unkept—but she could think of that now! Not when Chikane was—!

Suddenly, much to the priests surprise the clumsy blond took off running. The priest reached out, trying to stop her, but she was long gone.

Today was the day.

She had finally come back to her.

Chikane had finally come back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

><p>Homecoming<p>

* * *

><p>Chikane sighed in relief when she could finally see the faint outline of the village of Mahoroba ahead of her. Her heart was racing in her chest, her anxiety and excitement quickly building inside her and becoming less easy to contain. It had been far too long since she had been here last, five years had proven to be longer than she had hoped. She could feel her cheeks burning with color, fighting desperately to keep her composure. After years of practicing her wifely prerequisites she had finally graduated women's academy; having met the standards of a woman suitable for a high ranking marriage and most importantly, outranking every one of her father's nephews.<p>

She had worked her hardest to graduate while she was at the woman's academy, excelling at every thing from the tedious tea ceremony to the invigorating arts of the sword and bow and everything in between. She had worked harder than any of the women there, her heart fueled by something much more precious than a lust for power or dominance; fueled by a longing not for a samurai husband but for a home to come back to, a smile and a hug from the one person she missed the most. The last thing she had thought of was marriage or outranking _anyone_.

She felt her heart speed up. Her anxiety rose despite her attempts to calm herself, despite her instinctive desire to maintain a poised composure. Her heart was pounding, her pupils were dilated, her feet were moving on their own, excitedly swinging to and fro in quick jerky movements. Quickly, impatience winning over her dignity and with a determination known well to belong to the Himemiya clan, she tightened her legs around her horse and with her heals prodded at his belly, sending them both into a gallop. Her guards followed suit, seemingly surprised.

It only took her ten minutes till she could see the homes along the edge of the village, the familiar buildings setting of a comforting feeling of nostalgia. She felt her heart leap into her throat. There is was, just a few minutes away; home.

She planned on arriving quietly, without making much noise, greeting her parents and then setting off to find her beloved _miko_. And at that point it seemed like all would go as planned, she would be off in no time. It wasn't until one of the fishermen saw her riding in, that everyone lost their wits. Suddenly her calm arrival turned into a frenzied rally as villagers ran from far and wide to greet her. Having become unaccustomed over the last few years to people taking her title so seriously, she felt her feathers ruffle at the amount of attention she was receiving.

_"Welcome back Himemiya-sama."_

_"Himamiya-sama, welcome back."_

_"Welcome home, Himemiya-sama."_

She felt a smile creep along her face despite herself. It was heartwarming, really. None of them really knew her very well, yet they bothered to greet her with the most genuine smiles and cheer she would ever find anywhere. This was a rather pleasant homecoming.

"Thank you very much." She said softly, her natural regal air had not changed despite her time away from the village. Slowly, she managed to bounce her way along on her horse, passing joyful villagers with coy and carefully controlled smiles.

She felt her anxiety rise as her deep blue eyes searched the crowds for a certain blond to no avail. Suddenly she found someone she recognized—her Mother, and was that? Yes! Her father!

"Chikane," her proud father greeted, stepping forward, "Welcome home." His voice was raw as he watched his daughter make her way towards him. He looked older she noticed with an odd feeling; his hair was graying slightly, he also looked smaller; weaker almost. She found she didn't like that notion but ignored it.

"Father," She greeted with a small smile as she managed to dismount her steed. "Thank you, it is nice to see you again." She said softly as he looked her over once, amazed at how much she had grown. The expression was welcome, the man hardly ever showing any sense of surprise. She was wearing traditional archery clothes he noted with a smile and a nod of approval. His daughter was not only an elegant woman, but she was definitely much stronger and skilled than before. She turned to her Mother who wore a tearful face. "Mother," she sighed, her hopeless Mother was always so emotional.

"Welcome home Chikane," the beautiful woman said, blushing her many tears away with the pads of her fingertips.

"Thank you, Mother." She whispered, placing her hand on the woman's shoulder and giving her a tender squeeze.

"You look beautiful, my darling." The woman said marveled, gazing at her daughters face with affection. She smiled, taking her only child in her arms, "They treated you well." she said, elated. Chikane wrapped her slender arms around the woman who was now the same height as she.

"They did Mother," She said with a sweet smile, "Very."

"I look forward to seeing what you learned, Chikane." Her father said from behind the two women, referring to her martial arts abilities. They broke apart, looking at the taller man who stood next to them. The older Himemiya woman gave her husband a displeased look, but Chikane could only smile and nod obediently. It was certainly a strange position she was put into. She needed to be elegant and lady like, but also daring a strong like the son her father had always wanted. She had grown accustomed to it, however, indulging her father's whims.

"Of course," she agreed, looking around, distracted, "But first I have a few things to attend to." She concluded, cerulean searching for a certain someone in the crowds. She felt her heart ache. Where was Himeko? Had she forgotten about her? Had she grown impatient with her? She bit her lip feeling a knot form in her stomach.

"Ah, yes," he agreed, "You may go, we will speak about this later. Fukiko, let us return." He said, motioning to her Mother who complied.

"Thank you, Father." Chikane sighed with a smile.

She handed her horse and luggage to a few of servants quickly, her patence wearing thin. As soon as she had disposed of her things she left on foot, her heart racing in her chest.

_Himeko! Himeko!_ She thought; willing her tired body to move forward despite the tired ache that lingered, _Wait for me Himeko! Please! I'm—! I'm here—!_

* * *

><p>Himeko ran through the village, her mind reeling a million miles an hour. She knew she shouldn't have been running so fast, especially with her clumsy track record, but she couldn't slow down, she <em>wouldn't<em>. She ran through the streets, dodging and jumping over people and things, apologizing in advance for the things she knew she would knock over or break. She couldn't stop, she had to keep going. She felt like her heart was going to jump of her chest, but she didn't slow down. There were dozens of thoughts running through her head all at once, but they all had one thing in common, one person—_Chikane_.

_Chikane-chan_, she thought forcing her body forward, she was breathing heavily, her legs were aching; she was not accustomed to rigorous activity,_ I'm coming! Wait for me! I'm—!_

Before she could finish that thought however, she felt herself collide with something hard. She felt her teeth clink in her mouth. She fell backwards on her bottom; her eyes squeezed shut at the impact. She groaned, feeling a splitting pain in her head. She had smacked her forehead against something harder than a rock.

"Aya~! It hurts…" Himeko whimpered, her eyes watering instantly. After rubbing the bruise she was sure to have the next morning, she managed to open one eye, curious as to what she had hit. She felt her heart drop instantly at the sight of the crumpled woman in front of her.

She hadn't run into some_thing_. She had run into some_one_.

"I'm so sorry!" she squeaked from where she was, her amethyst eyes wide in shock. Clumsily she got to her feet, making her way over to the young lady across from her, her hands hovering over the girls head, too afraid to touch her without permission.

"It's fine." The woman assured, rubbing her forehead gently, "I'm okay." She said with a slight laugh, pushing her long hair out of her face.

That voice sounded…_familiar, _Himeko thought_. _ She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, making her head throb harder. She winced, before kneeling down to check on her to make sure she wasn't injured too badly.

"Are you sure?" she asked, her voice high and tight and guilt ridden, "I'm so sorry, I should have been looking where I was going! It's just I'm looking for my friend and I…" Himeko paused for a second, feeling every cell in her body freeze. Her breath hitched in her throat as she caught a small glimpse of the woman's face. She felt her heart jump with excitement, her ears burning suddenly.

It couldn't be.

The young woman looked up, her blue eyes searching for the girl who had stopped speaking. It wasn't until she made eye contact with her that she realized who the woman before her was. Those gorgeous amethyst gems, that delicately sun kissed skin, that adorable face… She felt her heart swell twice its size. Could it be?

"_Himeko?_" she whispered softly, as if unsure. The blond girl gave her a curious expression, her slender brows arched up as if asking her something, as if afraid of the answer. Chikane felt her cheeks burn with heat, her heart felt as if it were right about to burst out of her chest. It was her. It was...

"_Chikane-chan?"_ Himeko asked, her voice barely above a whisper, as if afraid she had made a mistake. But she couldn't have, that silky long hair, those beautiful cerulean eyes, that beautiful pale skin… It _was_ her! "_Chikane-chan!_" the blond exclaimed, embracing the young Himemiya warmly.

Chikane gave a sigh of relief at the sound of the girl's voice, at the sensation of her beloved friends body being flung against hers, she welcomed it; relished it. She could feel the blonds' tears soaking through her shirt, her whimpers muffled and soft against her chest. The Himemiya princess smiled happily, feeling her heart beat wildly in her chest as if it were begging to escape. She felt every ounce of her being sing with joy as her slender arms wrapped themselves around her best friend tightly, holding her slender frame against hers in a long awaited embrace. She could smell the sweet scent that clung to her beloved friend since she had met her, the delightful smell of flowers and something she couldn't quite place.

"Himeko," she sighed, relishing the feeling of her warm body snug against her own, it had been much too long, "I missed you so much, Himeko!" she confessed, her voice soft and kind and welcoming. She could feel the blond crying against her chest, her small hands tugging at her shirt desperately, like a small child too afraid to let go. The blond pulled away slightly, but her hands stayed where they were, grasping fistfuls of fabric, as if she were afraid that the dark haired woman would just float away again—disappearing for another five years and leaving her with nothing but her loneliness to keep her company.

She looked up at the beautiful woman before her, her lightly colored eyes drinking in the changes in her friends face. She had grown so much it was breathtaking, she had blossomed into a beautiful woman, it made Himeko blush scarlet, made something tremble inside her. She looked so distinguished, so elegant and womanly... she was absolutely _beautiful_. Her eyes were the same deep color she remembered from so long ago, the same calming shade of cerulean that sent her heart aflutter. Her hair had grown longer and silkier, retaining the same deep color she had as a child, black and beautiful against her clothes. Her skin was just as pale as she remembered, milky and white and beautiful against the lush glory of her main. Her body felt different in her arms however, to Himeko's delightful surprise. It felt soft and full, her breasts were pushed against her own. They had definitely grown. Much more than her own she realized with a twinge of disappointment and... something else.

She felt her cheeks burn as she realized how compromising their positions were. They were pushed up against each other, their now mature bodies in an intimate embrace, arms wrapped each other like vices.

"I missed you so much, Himeko." The Himemiya whispered, seemingly unfazed by her friends curious attention, resting her forehead against the blonds affectionately. Himeko felt her heart flutter uncontrollably. Her mind had gone blank for a second, every one of her senses drowning in the beauty of the woman before her. She blushed furiously at the notion of drowning in Chikane, feeling herself submerged in everything her. Drowning had never been so enticing before.

"I missed you too, Chikane-chan!" she whimpered, looking up at the girls blue eyes, fretful—desperate for something she didn't quite recognize. "I didn't think you would ever come back! But now—! You're here and—!" she felt her throat choke with a sob, felt the bittersweet loneliness she had contained for so long push through, "And I—! Chikane-chan!" she collapsed in the girls arms, holding onto her like a fearful child begging her Mother not to go. Chikane embraced her tightly in return, relishing the delightful feeling of their closeness, their bodies intertwined wonderfully.

"I'm so sorry for making you wait so long, Himeko," Chikane whispered softly, stroking the blonds' hair apologetically with long slender fingers, coaxing delightful shivers from her, "But I'm back now and I won't _ever_ leave you again. So thank you. Thank you for waiting for me." She whispered against the girl's hair, her voice soothing and rich. She rested her hands against the blonds shoulders encouraging her to look up so she could see her adorable face again.

With a sniffle, Himeko rose her head from its home on the young woman's ample bosom, her cheeks red and puffy and all the more adorable. "Chikane-chan..." she whispered, her cheeks stained with tears. Chikane smiled softly, feeling her beloved friends voice tug at her heart strings tenderly. This girl was utterly irresistible. She brushed away the tears rolling down her cheeks, her slender fingers caressing her warm face softly, tracing soft circles along her skin. Himeko felt her cheeks flush with heat, suddenly very much aware of her beloved friends closeness, of the delightful shivers her delicate touched brought forth.

"I won't ever leave you behind again, Himeko." She said with a soft smile, cerulean eyes gazing lovingly at the blonds red face. She was beautiful, Chikane thought, gorgeous even with swollen tearful eyes and a red nose. Chikane felt her cheeks redden slightly as she traced the contours of the blonds face reverently.

She had grown so much since she had seen her last, the Himemiya princess thought with a warm smile, her slender fingers playing with a strand of Himeko's golden tresses, feeling the silky smooth gold spin around her finger tips. She felt her face flush with color as her eyes wandered down to the triangle of delightfully exposed skin on her neck, further along the prominent curve of her bosom hidden by her robes. She bit her lip, her eyes darkening with an emotion she didn't quite understand, a mixture of joy and excitement and fear. It was delightfully new, though she wasn't sure if it was welcome. Himeko had grown up into such a beautiful woman, she thought with awe—much more than she could have ever imagined in her ours of day dreaming and fantasy. She watched as the blond bit her bottom lip softly, her teeth playing with the soft pink flesh teasingly. She felt her heart leap into her throat, felt her lips grow suddenly dry.

Himeko felt her heart skip a beat, her timid hands loosening around the other girls clothes but not moving away. Chikane had never looked at her like that before, she thought with tremor. She felt something flutter in her tummy as her friends blue eyes clouded over with something she couldn't recognize, something delightfully exciting and unknown.

"Chikane-chan…" Himeko whimpered, resting her hands on her shoulders. She felt her mouth go dry, her face aflame. Her eyes found her friend's luscious red lips suddenly plump and inviting—the thought made her ears burn with sudden heat. What was this feeling? Why was her heart racing so fast?

Slowly, with breathy whispers they found themselves leaning closer, their faces mere inches apart. Himeko felt her eyes growing heavy, the heat of her best friend's body making her tummy flutter uncontrollably. She suddenly noticed how long Chikane's eyelashes were, how beautiful her dark lashes looked beside the blue of her eyes. She could feel Chikane's warm breath against her lips, intoxicated by her scent, her presence. Unsure of what she was doing she leaned forward, feeling her friends lips push against her own softly, timidly. A warm fuzzy feeling spread about her body as she gripped her fiends shirt tightly, trying to push herself further against the Himemiya's lips, wanting to feel more. In her childlike innocence, the _miko_ didn't know what she was doing exactly, her lips clumsy and unsure but soft against the Himemiyas. She felt the girl pull her closer, her lips eager and inviting with delicate, soft touches, bewitching her more and more, leaving her breathless and intoxicated and completely overwhelmed. Himeko thought she would faint with the beauty of it all.

"Himemiya-sama!" came a man's voice from behind them. Startled by the sudden interruption they both darted away from each other, feeling their senses come crashing back down on their heads with a sobering feeling. Himeko felt her head spin as she looked over her friends shoulder to find a certain priest standing there with a confused look on his face.

"S—Souma-kun!" Himeko stuttered as she clumsily made her way to her feet, breaking their intimate embrace regretfully. She stood on her shaky feet, her face beet red, her heart threatening to burst through her chest. She could hear her ears ringing, could feel her head spinning.

"Is everything okay, Himeko?" Souma asked, puzzled as to why the Himemiya was on the floor. Himeko yelped, her face almost turning purple.

"Chikane-chan!" she squeaked, reaching for her best friends hands to help her up. Chikane simply sat for a second, looking completely out of place from where she was. She looked off into the distance, trying to gather her thoughts as to what had just happened; she felt her cheeks burn in both embarrassment and excitement. "Chikane-chan?" came a fearful squeak from above her. The Himemiya looked up to see Himeko's embarrassed face looking down at her. She could read an apology written all over her it.

She felt a jab at her heart.

"I'm okay." She said finally, leaving Himeko with her hand outstretched. She picked herself up, brushing the dirt off of her training clothes. She gave Himeko a soft smile, before turning around to greet the Oogami priest.

Himeko felt a stinging in her eyes as she withdrew her out-stretched hand and brought it to her chest, as if it had been injured.

_Chikane-chan..._

She turned around to look at her as she smiled at the priest.

What had happened?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

><p>Incandescent<p>

* * *

><p>Himeko trailed along behind Chikane and the Oogami priest as they chattered on and on about anything and everything. After a few seconds it had become obvious that the priest hadn't seen anything too compromising thankfully. However, at the moment that wasn't what was on the blond girls mind. Himeko watched as Chikane laughed softly, her eyes dancing with amusement at something Souma had said. She bit her lip and gave a soft sigh. This was new to her, these feelings of… jealousy. She pushed her lips together in a pout. That's what this was, surely it had to be. It was ugly and painful and foreign in her chest. She felt jealous, watching as her best friend she hadn't seen in years walked ahead of her without looking back once to check on her. Himeko felt her eyes sting, felt her throat tighten and ache.<p>

It was because of the kiss. She knew it was.

She found herself touching her lips softly, the tips of her fingers tracing her bottom lip absentmindedly. She felt her cheeks burn with heat, her lips pursed together. The kiss had felt heavenly, the Himemiya's lips so soft and plump and tender against her own. Himeko bit her lip at the memory, at the sensation of Chikane's hands tugging at her, of her lips pressed oh-so lightly against hers, as if frightened. Himeko gave a sigh.

She didn't know what had happened back there, whether it had been because of the excitement brought on by seeing Chikane again or… something else. She had been so happy to see her again, so taken aback by her beauty that she had lost all reason. At that moment, everything had felt so right, loosing herself in the dark haired princess's arms, inhaling the scent of lavender that clung to her luscious black hair, pressing herself against her soft body. She had found herself completely bewitched by the beautiful woman's lips, the soft delicate butterfly kisses against her own, the delightful thrill that fluttered inside her. It had been heavenly.

At first she thought perhaps it was okay, that the beautiful woman had willed herself to kiss her back, to cling to her body just as she did to her. It had seemed that way in the moment, her fingers tugging at her, her lips pressing themselves against hers again and again, leaving her breathless and aching for more. But when she had extended her hand to her she had been refused. Chikane had brushed off the contact as if their kiss had been nothing.

Himeko felt her heart sink in her chest, felt the sudden grip of fear grab a hold of her. Why was this happening?

Everything was going wrong, so, so wrong. All she knew was that Chikane would never look at her in the eyes again. She would be lucky is the dark haired princess even glanced in her direction after what she had done. She felt her eyes burn. Why? Why had this happened?

"Himeko?" Chikane's voice snapped her back to reality. She flinched looking up at the princess' blue eyes. She felt her mind go blank as those cool blue orbs looked into hers, peering into her without her permission, delving deep inside her soul. She was so beautiful. Himeko snapped out of her dream quickly, realizing she was just staring at her.

"Y—Yes?" she finally asked, tripping over her own tongue, she felt her cheeks burn. She still wasn't used to being around her when she was so… beautiful and _present_. She was used to the old Chikane, the pretty, flat chested Chikane, the Chikane who wasn't so intimidating and drop dead gorgeous. It threw her off every time she looked at her directly; her poised face and blue eyes looking through her, making her breath hitch in her throat, her heart jump violently in her chest.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked coolly, backtracking her way to the blond, gently her hand came up to stoke her forehead, "Does it hurt?" she asked, her voice barely over a whisper, as if her words were only meant for her, to stay inside the bubble they made for each other. She pressed her cool finger tips against the area that would surly bruise tomorrow, carefully stroking her skin without applying any pressure.

Himeko felt her face burn at the delicate touch of her best friends hand, her finger tips traced slow circled along her forehead, trying to sooth her skin. She looked up at the Himemiya's face, meeting with her blue eyes. She felt her heart leap into her throat. Her eyes darted away, her face reddening further. She couldn't look at her directly, not when she was so close, close enough to touch, to kiss. No, she couldn't look at her like that, not when she felt this way.

"I'm okay, Chikane-chan." She whispered, her lips a soft smile, her concern was more than welcome, it meant she still cared for her despite her inappropriate behavior. "Please don't worry." She reassured, her eyes still aimed at the ground at their feet.

Chikane made a concerned expression, opening her mouth to say something, but before she could she was interrupted.

"Himeko," the Oogami priest called, coming over from behind them, "Did you hurt your head?" he asked concerned, his boyish face looking at her with a warm expression. Himeko fidgeted uncomfortably under their gaze and shook her head quickly, waving her hands around in the air.

"No, Souma-kun! I'm fine!" she said with a nervous laugh, dismissing their concern. "Really, you guys don't have to worry about me! I have a thick head!" she reassured, using her hand to knock on her head lightly to illustrate her point. He nodded in return, the concern not leaving his brown eyes.

With a strange, unreadable look, Chikane took the blond by the hand, lacing their fingers together in a slightly rough manner. Himeko felt her face burn again at the contact, amethyst eyes looking over in her direction shyly.

"I'm going to steal Himeko away for a bit if you don't mind Oogami-san." Chikane said with a cold edge to her words, startling the priest a bit, "I want to make sure Himeko's injury isn't serious." She clarified with a softer voice, her eyes looking into his in an almost challenging manner. Her glare escaped him however.

"Ah," The priest nodded with a smile, oddly oblivious to the princess' sudden cold demeanor, "That's a good idea, Himimeya-sama." He looked over to Himeko, placing his hand on her head and ruffled her hair affectionately, "I hope you feel better, Himeko! I'll be expecting you tomorrow morning at the shrine! Bright and early!" he said feigning a strict attitude. She gave him a warm smile and nodded happily.

"I'll be there, Souma-kun!" she chirped, all smiles and childlike innocence.

Chikane bid him farewell before tightening her hold on the blonds' hand, leading her in the opposite direction the priest was going. Himeko trailed along behind her, watching in awe as her friends hair fanned about her. The sun hit her skin lightly, illuminating her snowy completion wonderfully.

Suddenly, with a sudden amount of resolve Himeko found the strength to tug at Chikane's hand, making her stop in her tracks. She turned around, looking at Himeko with a curious expression.

"What's wrong, Himeko?" she asked softly—deep cerulean eyes clouded with concern. Himeko flushed with heat, looking away quickly as she fought to find words.

"Chikane-chan," she squeaked weakly, her shoulders rigid as she hid her face from her beloved friend, "Are you… Are you mad at me, Chikane-chan?" she asked timidly, her teeth playing with her lower lip nervously.

The princess felt her hand loosen around the blonds for a second, her eyes darting to the blond _mikos_ lips, she felt her cheeks burn with heat suddenly and looked away. She had to keep calm, she thought to herself. She couldn't be thinking of such inappropriate things, they weren't proper for a lady, they weren't decent. She gave a shaky breath, trying to calm her quickened heart.

When she regained her composure, she managed to tightened her hold on the blonds hand, tugged her close. Himeko complied quickly, as if she had been waiting for it. Slowly, giving the blond enough time to react, she wrapped her arms about the smaller girl.

"Of course not, Himeko." She whispered, feeling the blond wrap her arms about her in return. She could feel guilt settling in the pit of her stomach—heavy as lead. She loosened her hold on the blond slightly.

"Chikane-chan?" Himeko asked, concerned. The dark haired woman gave her an apologetic look and then gave a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry for kissing you, Himeko." She finally said, feeling her hands clench into fists. She looked away, ashamed. "I didn't mean to. It just happened." She cringed at how stupid her excuse sounded. "I know that doesn't excuse what I did, but I'm sorry." She said, stepping away from the blond a bit. She kept her eyes from the blonds, too ashamed to look at her.

Himeko held onto the dark haired woman's robe, moving along with her, rendering her attempt to distance herself futile.

"It's okay, Chikane-chan," she whispered, "It wasn't your fault, I did it too," she said softly, burying her face in the taller girls shirt, she couldn't bear looking at her in the face—not when she was going to— "But since it was with Chikane-chan it's okay." She whispered, tightening her arms about her waist.

Chikane felt a blush spread about her whole body. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears, the roaring accompanied by a faint ringing. She could almost swear she felt Himeko's heart racing along with hers against her chest.

"Is that weird of me to say?" Himeko whimpered, feeling her face burning with embarrassment. Chikane felt herself brought back to reality by that soft voice.

"N—No." she fought back the urge to say yes.

"Really?" the blond asked hopefully, peering upwards slightly, catching the delicate flush of color on the Himemiya's neck. She restrained a gasp at the beauty of the color against her pale skin, and hid her face again. She couldn't escape these weird feelings.

Chikane didn't know what to say. She felt her tummy fluttering uncontrollably. What was going on? How did they end up in this situation? She looked down at the glorious silk that was Himeko's hair, seeing the faint outline of her delicate face as she buried herself in between her breasts. Chikane felt her heart ache at the sight. This girl was too much, too precious, too adorable! She fought the urge to bring her face up and kiss her for a second time.

"Of course, silly." She said with some effort, wrapping her arms about the blond comfortingly. She felt Himeko give a sigh and smiled. She was such an easy child.

Finally, after standing together, content in each other's arms, Chikane tugged at the blond, making her look up at her with her adorable child-like face. "Why don't we go get something to eat?" she suggested softly, her fingers caressing her beloved's cheek, brushing away her sudden sleepiness.

The blond nodded, smiling warmly up at her best friend.

* * *

><p>"<em>Uwaa~<em>! Chikane-chan! We should go the noodle shop we used to go to when we were little!" Himeko suggested, tugging at the taller women's hand. Chikane smiled; content.

Somehow Himeko hadn't been disgusted by the kiss, or by Chikane herself. She sighed in relief, she was glad. She had been so frightened that her beloved friend would find herself unable to look her in the face. Thankfully it hadn't been that way. But why did that sting a bit, that Himeko hasn't responded at all in any which way to their sudden intimacy? There she was, holding on to her hand, pressing herself up against her, laughing and giggling as if it were nothing. Chikane felt her brow tighten slightly as she gazed at the beautiful angel before her.

The realization hit her hard.

It was because Chikane was a girl.

The Himemiya felt her heart sink.

She wasn't a threat; she wasn't even an _option_… She felt her shoulders slacken at the realization; she felt her spirits crash and burn, spirits that had sprung suddenly without her knowing. She was a girl, she shouldn't feel this way, she shouldn't be hopeful. These feelings were wrong, were unnatural and… unwelcomed. Besides, Himeko would never feel anything other than friendship for her, not her sweet, innocent Himeko. And even _if_ Himeko had felt something, even if she had _said_ something, it wouldn't have mattered. They were both _women_. And women could never…

"Chikane-chan?" Himeko asked, looking back at the taller woman. She snapped her back to reality.

"Yes, Himeko?" she asked, startled. Himeko stepped closer, looking at the dark haired woman with a concerned expression. Chikane felt her cheeks heat up slightly.

"_Ne_, Chikane-chan, are you alright? Does your head hurt?" she asked, cocking her head to the side sweetly.

"I'm fine, Himeko," she said softly, flashing the blond a smile. Himeko blushed, smiling back up at her.

"I'm not being a bother with all my chatter?" she asked, timidly, looking away. The Himemiya felt her heart flutter at the blonds beautiful expression.

"Of course not!" she replied, tightening her hand around the blonds, "As a matter of fact, I missed Himeko so much I don't think I'll be able to let her go today." She said with a grin. Himeko felt her cheeks burn with heat.

"R—Really?" she asked, pursing her lips together.

"Really." Chikane reassured her, leading her forward, "Now, If I recall correctly, the restaurant is," the taller woman looked about, trying to recall from memory where they used to have lunch together, "Here." She stopped, leading them to an outdoor noodle shop. It was just as she remembered it to be.

Himeko laughed, "That's right! But you act like it was ages ago, Chikane-chan!" she said teasingly. Chikane could help but laugh as they sat down.

Chikane and Himeko sat together, laughing and teasing; trying to soak up every single detail of each other's lives since they had last seen each other. Himeko told Chikane about how since then, her Grandfather had passed away and her friend Makoto had gotten married. She told her about how much she missed her when she had been away. She told her about her hopes and dreams—about how she wished to become a high priestess and provide a comfort to people in their time of need.

All the while Chikane sat there, listening intently as her best friend shared her heart and soul to her to willingly. She watched as her expressions changed again and again, from happy to sad to excited to doubtful. She loved them, and she drank them all in. Every expression was unique and beautiful.

"_Mou_! I must be a bore!" Himeko said with a blush, hiding her face from the Himemiya princess. Chikane laughed, shaking her head.

"You are not a bore!" she said with a smile, "Believe me, I know what a bore is. I was trapped with nothing but bores for 5 years!" she said with a chuckle. Himeko giggled.

"_Ne_, Chikane-chan! Tell me about the girl's school!" the blond asked, leaning forward. They had finished eating long ago and were sitting drinking their tea together. Chikane made a face as she thought, her delicate brows arching slightly.

"Well, it was interesting." She finally said, trying to find the best words to describe her experience, "The courses were very difficult, the instructors were very strict. They were all older women, successful wives of strong military men." She continued, "But it was all very boring. All of the women were there for the same reason; because their families had hopes that they would marry some honorable samurai." She said with a wicked look, her eyes looking somewhere else.

"Wow! That's amazing though! I mean, it would be such an honor wouldn't it?" Himeko asked her eyes curious and heart-warming. Chikane smiled at the tone of her friend's voice. She was so innocent, so blissfully unaware.

"I suppose it would be," she said softly, "But none of them wanted any of that." She said, her fingers tracing the lip of her tea cup, "They were all forced into the position by family. None of them were actually looking forward to marrying anyone. I guess after having it stressed so much day after day you just lose interest in it." She said, taking a sip of her green tea.

"I suppose," Himeko said softly—disillusioned, staring at her tea, "Do you want to marry a samurai, Chikane-chan?" her voice asked shyly, as if afraid of the answer.

Chikane paused before answering, her blue eyes looking off into the distance.

"No."

"R—Really?" Himeko asked, shocked. "But isn't that what your parents want for you, Chikane-chan?"

The dark haired maiden sighed, pushing her tea away, "It is. And they'll get it. But it won't be because I want it." She said solemnly, not bothering to look up at the blond. It was the painful truth, and she had come to terms with it.

"Chikane-chan…" Himeko whispered, feeling her heart ache. She had never seen her friend so helpless before. She looked like the fight had been drained from her, as if she had already relinquished her fate to someone else's desires. She felt a pang at her heart. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. She was supposed to get married and be…. Happy.

"But it is alright," she finally said, interrupting Himeko's thoughts, she forced a smile; "It is my duty after all." She gave a weak laugh. "That's what happens when you're born in a family like mine. But I guess I don't have it that bad," she trailed on, Himeko followed, "Some of the girls at the women's school had it much worse."

"What do you mean, Chikane-chan?" Himeko asked her eyes curious. Chikane felt her cheeks flush with color at her eager voice.

"Well, some of the girls there had relationships… among themselves." The taller woman said, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

Himeko blinked once.

Twice.

"W—What do you mean?" she asked, confused. Chikane felt her ears catch a flame with embarrassment. Did she really have to elaborate?

"I mean they…," she cleared her throat loudly; "They liked girls." Her voice came out shaky, quite out of character for the young Himemiya.

"_UWAAA_!" Himeko almost fell out of her seat. Chikane felt her eyes open wide at the reaction, instinctively reaching out for her friend's hand.

"Are you okay?" she asked, startled.

Himeko blushed.

"Y—You mean they…they were…" Chikane nodded her face red. "Wow." Himeko said in awe.

"For them it will be harder to marry for their family's sake," Chikane continued after some time, "Because not only will they not want the marriage, but they won't even be able to be honest with themselves, with their families, or with their husbands." Himeko gave her a sad look.

"That's terrible…" she said, her voice quiet, "That's not fair. Shouldn't they be able to love whomever they want?" she asked, looking at Chikane with hopeful eyes.

"Well, yes but…" Chikane paused, feeling her cheeks burning again at the thought of two girls together, "They're girls."

Himeko gave her a pleading look.

"But if they love each other, shouldn't they be able to be together? Regardless of their gender?" she asked, her ands curled into tight fists. Chikane felt her heart flutter. Why was she being so passionate about this?

"Gender _shouldn't_ matter," She finally said, making Himeko smile, "Love is love, right?"

They sat together, blue eyes intent on violet ones.

* * *

><p>They gathered their things and paid the bill, leaving the noodle shop in a quiet frenzy. Girls definitely had curious conversations, the waiter thought as he picked up their dishes. He felt a laugh tickling his throat. If only the realized what they had looked like while talking about something so scandalous. He shook the thought from his head. The Himemiya and priestess couldn't be…<p>

He turned back to see them walking along together, their bodies snug against each other, their faces blissfully unaware.

Or could they?

"Hey! Hurry up we have other customers waiting!" his manager yelled, startling him.

"R—Right!" the waiter stammered, picking up their plates and cleaning the table off.

He was just imagining things.

* * *

><p>"Chikane-chan?" Himeko's soft voice asked again. The taller girl felt like laughing, the blond had been asking her question after question for the last twenty minutes. Thankfully they were not about same sex relationships. Chikane was more than relieved.<p>

"Yes, Himeko?" she asked with a smile as they walked along the road side. She had promised Himeko she would take her home by memory. She had asked her not to hint at all whether she was going in the right direction or not. But by the nostalgic feeling in her heart and the blonds' calm body language she was absolutely sure she was going the right direction.

Her blue eyes traced the coast line, the blue-green waves softly pushing against the soft white sand. She felt her heart flutter at the memory. Countless hours had been spent there in her childhood, countless laughs, tears and sandy, ruined lunches. The Himemiya remembered ruining her expensive clothes and being scolded by her Mother when she returned home; smelling like the beach even after her bath as she snuggled into her futon, remembering the adventures she and her blond friend had shared. She remembered the sound of Himeko's laugh as they splashed about in the shallow water, as they giggled and ran together—oblivious to the world outside of their blissful cocoon. She felt a smile creep along her lips.

Those days had been heaven, it wasn't until now that she realized it.

"Were there any men at the school?" Himeko finally asked shyly, her hand tightening around the Himemiya's. The question brought her out of her reverie in an instant. She turned around, looking at the blond with a raised brow.

"Yes, we had male instructors in our martial arts classes," she said thinking back, "But that was pretty much it."

Himeko nodded, and then looked up fearfully, "Did you—Did you find anyone there?" she asked, then looked away. Chikane felt her heart flutter. Why was she asking these strange questions? "Is that why you're so disillusioned about marriage? Because you found someone you wouldn't be able to marry?"

Chikane smiled slowly, sadly; "No Himeko, I didn't find anyone there. All of the men were older," she reasoned, "and very very ugly." She added with a laugh.

Himeko giggled, finally looking up at the taller girl. She felt a cool breeze brush by them, carrying the bittersweet scent of the ocean. She felt her heart twist and turn.

"Ne, Chikane-chan is beautiful though, I'm sure someone will start courting you and you'll fall in love…" she said softly, trying to smile despite the heavy feeling in her chest. Chikane blushed at the compliment and smiled.

"Perhaps," she said softly shaking her head, "But I'd rather just stay like this, free to spend time with you." She said with a wink and a grin.

Himeko felt her cheeks flush with color at the idea.

She smiled.

That would be perfect.

"Here we are," Chikane said proudly, having remembered exactly where Himeko lived. She couldn't forget the lush green that surrounded the Shinto shrine, the small stone statues that lead up to the shrine stairs. She loved this place. "I've brought you home safe, my lady." She added with a grin and a chivalrous bow.

Himeko felt her stomach clench at the sound of the Himemiya's voice. She felt her heart jump with fear. Fear of losing her again, of never seeing her face—or never hearing her voice—

"Chikane-chan!" the blond cried, wrapping her arms around the taller girl. Chikane looked at her, confused, feeling her heart jump with alarm. Had she done something wrong? Was this not her house? It had to be, she was sure of it!

"Don't go…" Himeko whimpered, her hands clutching Chikane's archery clothes. She felt her heart flutter at the desperate sound of her beloved's voice. She didn't _want_ to go. She didn't want to leave the blond here alone. She didn't want to miss her again. She didn't want to feel that familiar loneliness creep over her, not again.

"Come with me." Chikane said suddenly, her voice coming out hoarse and rushed. She could feel her cheek burning with heat, her ears catching aflame as well. Why was she blushing? She wondered, despite herself.

"Huh?" Himeko looked up at the dark haired maiden, catching her cerulean gaze with hers. Blue eyes begged her silently, fearfully—understandingly.

"Come with me." The Himemiya repeated with a smile, her perfect teeth peeking through, "Remember, before I left I promised that when I came home you could come stay with me for the night?" she asked, her face hopeful. Himeko's tears dried up in all of three seconds.

"D-Do you mean it, Chikane-chan?" she asked, her arms loosening around her friend as she backed away slightly, wanting to look at her fully.

"Of course!" the Himemiya replied with a laugh, her pale hands finding their way to Himeko's shoulders, their presence reassuring and kind.

"Okay!" Himeko nodded, "Yes!" she replied excitedly, as if disbelieving. "I just need to get a few of my things!" she said quickly, breaking away from their embrace regretfully. It was so strange how much she missed the other girls warmth suddenly. "I'll be right back, okay?" she said with a happy smile, rushing into her small home. Chikane could only nod mutely, too excited for words.

She watched as Himeko scrambled around, packing a few of her things. She felt her cheeks burn at the thought of having the blond all to herself for the remainder of the day, for the whole night. She felt her breath hitch at the thought of snuggling up to the blond at night, of having her sweet full breasts pushed up against her own, her slender arms wrapped about her tightly, her lips pursed together, asking, begging to be-.

"I'm ready Chikane-chan!" Himeko beamed, flinging her bag over her shoulder.

Chikane blinked, shooing her dirty thoughts away, cursing her overactive imagination. She couldn't think like that! What was _wrong_ with her?

She felt Himeko wrapped her arms about her's, beaming like the sun it's self.

Chikane's heart flutter against her chest.

This would be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

><p>Temptation<p>

* * *

><p>Himeko wondered how things had ended up like this. She was sitting in the Himemiya dojo watching as Chikane throttled her older cousins with her wooden sword. This was her third match already, and every one of her uncle's children went down with a disgruntled thump.<p>

Himeko felt her awe grow by the second, not by the sheer force of the Himemiya woman's skill, but by the grace of her movements. Chikane moved, without an ounce of effort and match after match won without breaking a sweat—her elegance never failing her. It was almost unnerving how skilled she was with a sword, how cold her eyes looked as she fought—she wasn't meant to be some samurai's wife, Himeko thought, she was meant to be a warrior herself!

Himeko felt her heart flutter as she watch her best friend pummel man after man in seconds, her shoulder blades moving smoothly underneath her _gi_. She had her long thick hair tied up into a high pony tail, exposing the creamy expanse of her nape, her beautiful white neck captivating the blonds attentions completely. Himeko blushed hotly at the thought of placing a soft kiss against her skin, of what it would feel like against her lips. She shook the idea out of her head, her ears burning. Why was she thinking such things? She gave a soft sigh and focused on the match instead, hoping that would keep her mind from wandering into dangerous territory.

She watched as Chikane turned around to face another one of her opponents, her beautiful face hardened somewhat. She widened her stance, her delicate frame shifting underneath her _hakama_.

One of her cousins made his way over with his sword in hand, he was bigger than she was—but the look in his eyes betrayed his advantage. He looked terrified.

"Ready?" Chikane asked, darkly.

"Y—Yes." He stammered, clumsily taking his stance.

The matched lasted a whole twenty seconds.

Himeko restrained the silly urge to clap.

"Next." Chikane's Father ordered, his voice deep and powerful.

Himeko flinched.

It was amazing how dead on their resemblance was. He was a tall husky, powerful man, his black a hair straight and short, his mustache tinted with stray grey hairs. His eyes were blue as the ocean, exactly like Chikane's. Himeko looked around the room, her amethyst eyes gleaming with curiosity. The room was filled with dark haired family members and an overwhelming sense of elegance. Himeko suddenly felt self conscious.

They were all very beautiful, even some of the men oddly enough.

_'None come close to being as beautiful as my Chikane-chan, though.'_

She thought with a smile. She blushed suddenly, realizing the possessiveness in her thoughts did more than enlighten her.

"She's skilled, isn't she?" The older Himemiya asked, sitting next to Himeko. Himeko blushed, surprised. She hadn't seen Chikane's Mother in years! And it seemed those years had been very good to the beautiful woman.

"Y—Yes she is!" she squeaked as the older woman looked at her patiently.

"It is nice to see you again, Kurusagawa-san," she said softly, with a polite smile, her eyes wrinkled at the edges elegantly. Himeko felt her cheeks burn. This is what Chikane would look like when she grew older, with the exception of her eye color. She shook her head; she would surly look even more beautiful.

"It's is a pleasure to see you as well!" she said nervously, bowing from the waist up, "I hope I'm not a bother!" she apologized, unsure of whether Chikane had asked permission to have her guest over. The older woman smiled.

"Of course not, Kurusagawa-san" she said with a soft laugh, "We've missed you, you know."

Himeko smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Himemiya-sama"

The two of them watched as the young Himemiya princess struck down on one of her cousin's shoulders, rendering his right hand useless for the moment. He fell to the floor, cursing under his breath. She stood without looking over at him, glancing in her Fathers direction. He was watching intently, his mustached face unreadable. She sighed, visibly irritated.

This was not what she had in mind for her first night home. She hadn't thought she would walk in to find her whole family lined up waiting to test out her newly acquired skills. It was one hell of a way to welcome her home.

She stretched, raising her arms high above her head. She was sore and exhausted from riding her horse for three hours nonstop earlier. Rolling her head from side to side she gave a sigh as she felt something pop. She gave a soft moan, rubbing the back of her neck.

She turned around looking for a certain blond before catching her eyes with her own. She gave a happy sigh. Himeko looked flustered and fidgeted slightly in her seat, making Chikane laugh. She looked so adorable, she thought, sitting next to her Mother like that. She grinned. She had to get through this fast if she wanted to spend any more time with the sweet girl.

She took a deep breath and looked around, seeing the amazement and fear in her family member's eyes. She felt a slight satisfaction.

"Who's next?" she asked, her voice cold and demanding.

There was no answer.

She grinned; it seemed like things were finally looking up.

"I am."

She turned around to see her Father across from her, his wooden sword in hand. She took it back; things were _definitely_ not looking up. Gripping her sword tightly she nodded gravely, sliding her left foot over the tatami floor; widening her stance. This was going to be a hard one.

Himeko looked confused. What was going on?

Sensing her distress, the older Himemiya leaned forward, "He's been curious as to how much she has improved since she was last home." She said softly, catching the blond off guard.

"But…" she looked frantic, sparing with her male cousins her age was one thing, but her Father was much bigger than her, much more skilled, "She's so small compared to him." She said with a weak whimper.

The older woman watched as the blond twisted the fabric of her robes with her small hands. She felt a warm settle in her chest. She really did care for her daughter. It was a relief.

"He has always treated her as his equal," she said softly, recalling painful memories of her precious and only daughter receiving far more than she could handle; bruising and bleeding easily. "_It builds character_." she quoted her husband with a grim expression.

Himeko felt her anxiety rise as she watched Chikane raise her sword. In a second they were at it; their wooden swords in the air, striking down viciously.

_THWACK_

His larger frame dove forward his word crashing down against Chikane's who found her speed useful; blocking his attack.

_THWACK._

She darted to the left, trying to move out of his striking range. Quickly—without a second to spare she willed her sword forward with a growl. Her Father saw it coming, moving out of the way.

They went at it for a good fifteen minutes, dancing about the dojo, dodging, yelling, striking—to no avail.

_THWACK._

_THWACK._

_THWACK._

The sound of wood meeting wood in vicious attacks resonated in the small dojo, making Himeko flinch every time. She had never seen anything like this before. She watched as Chikane began to sweat, her face completely different from before. Her brows furrowed with concentration, her blue eyes clouded darkly with defiance. She looked frustrated, angry at how long this was taking, at how skilled her Father was.

"Chikane-chan…" Himeko felt herself struck with awe, as she watched her beloved's raw strength.

"_Hya!_" Chikane roared, advancing once again. Her voice was controlled, determined—powerful.

Himeko had never heard her voice sound like that before.

"He has never been able to make up his mind," the older Himemiya said softly, referring to her husband. Himeko looked up at her, curious, "He has never been able to decide whether she is his daughter or his son." She said, with a pained look. Himeko pondered on the statement, her eyes pained at the thought. That explained a lot. "It has always weighed heavily on her; having to carry two titles, two different roles." Chikane's mother sighed.

Suddenly they heard the sickening sound of wood meeting flesh.

Himeko felt her hear drop.

Chikane was on her knees, her right hand limp—immobilized. Lord Himemiya had struck her in the same place she had struck her cousin, on her right shoulder. She hunched over, her bangs covering her pained face. Her hand hung lamely at her side, her palm open, sword on the floor.

"Chikane-chan!" Himeko gasped, darting forward. A hand stopped her.

"Leave them be." Chikane's Mother said softly, knowing that the worst was over. Himeko looked at her confused and then turned to see Chikane struggling to her feet.

"Stand up, Chikane." The Himemiya ordered; his voice sharp and commanding.

The smaller of the two looked up, her jaw clenched tight. He had struck a nerve, sending sharp stabs of pain shooting through her arm, rendering it useless; she couldn't even move her fingers. She bit back a cry of pain as she tried to will her arm to move. She reached for her immobile limb and cradled it as she made her way to her feet. She stood up straight, refusing to lose her honor despite her defeat.

He made his way over to her, his sword at his side now. With cold eyes he examined her posture and gave a satisfied look. In reality, it seemed more like he settling for what was standing in front of him.

"You have improved very much," he said, his voice unwavering, "But save your overconfidence for another occasion."

Chikane felt a ding in her pride as his voice rose with his last statement. With an icy glare she nodded, bowing deeply.

This was definitely not what she expected on her first night back.

* * *

><p>"Chikane-chan, are you sure you're okay?" Himeko asked softly, her hand hovering over the beautiful maiden's shoulder. She didn't dare touch it for fear of hurting her.<p>

"Are you sure you don't want anyone to look at it, Chikane?" came the calm voice of the older Himamiya. Her daughter looked up from where she was sitting with her legs tucked underneath her, her eyes following her Father and the rest of the men as they exited. She bit her lip; angry.

"It's alright, it was just a tap." She said as she turned around, trying to reassure her Mother and friend with a smile. It was definitely not 'just a tap', it was much more than just that; she had actually be surprised that her father had used such force. But there was no sense in worrying them, besides; she didn't want to give anyone the satisfaction of watching as she was bandaged up. Especially not with her vengeful cousins around. She would grin and bear it, salvaging what little composure she had left.

"Your Father is much too rough with you, I will have a word with him," her Mother said with a serious look on her face. Chikane smiled softly, placing a hand on her Mothers shoulder gently.

"It's alright," she reassured, "Next time I won't lose." She ginned wickedly. Her Mother gave a soft laugh.

"You are just like him." She said with a sigh, her eyes dancing with emotion. Chikane felt her cheeks redden. Her poor, poor Mother. How she loved her.

"You always say that." She chuckled softly with a shake of her head. Her Mother smiled.

"Alright then, I will leave you girls be," her Mother sighed, getting to her feet, "I'm sorry you had to sit through all that Kurusugawa-san," she apologized. Himeko gasped, shaking her head.

"No! It was amazing! Really." She said with a blush, she looked over at Chikane who smiled in return—apologizing with her eyes.

"Well, you should go take a bath and then go to bed," Chikane's Mother said, "I'm sure you two are exhausted." And with a last lingering smile and gaze at her daughter, she left the room, closing the sliding door behind her.

Himeko looked over at Chikane who took a small sip of the tea she had in front of her. She smiled. She was always composed; dignified regardless of the situation. Her eyes traced over her beautiful face, and then fell over to her shoulder. She felt her heart break at the sight of her obviously pained arm.

"Chikane-chan," she said softly, making the former look up at her with a smile, "You were amazing out there." She said finally, mustering up the courage to form words. Chikane blushed red; embarrassed. She shook her head.

"Thank you Himeko, but I should have done better," she said softly, remembering her Fathers cold words. She sighed, grimacing as her shoulder pulsed painfully. Himeko frowned.

"That's not true! You did amazingly well! I'm sure your whole family was amazingly proud of you, Chikane-chan!" she said, reassuringly. Chikane smiled up at the sunny girl, feeling her heart flutter with joy.

"Thank you," she said softly, as she scooted closer to her, pressing her forehead against the blonds. Himeko gasped at the sudden contact, "I'm sorry you had to sit here and watch all of this boring stuff, though." She apologized softly, opening her eyes to look at the blond. They were very close, but Chikane was too tired to bother with the laws of proximics.

"It wasn't boring, Chikane-chan," she said softly, feeling her friends soft breath against her face. Her heart sped up; the last time they did this they had kissed. Himeko felt her heart speed up at the memory of Chikane's soft lips against hers. "Everything Chikane-chan does is amazing." She finally said, trying to push away any stray thoughts that lingered in her head.

Chikane smiled, leaning against the blond, feeling her tired body succumb to the soothing warmth she gave her.

Suddenly, opening her eyes wide she backed away, making Himeko gasp. Had she done something wrong, Himeko thought to herself, watching as the former made a face.

The Himemiya's was beat red. She had felt a sudden self consciousness creep over her shoulder. She had forgotten how much strain she had put on her body when she had fought with her father … How much she had sweat.

"I must smell awful." She said with a laugh, touching her now dry hair. Himeko felt her shoulders sag. That was all? She sighed in relief.

"Chikane-chan," she said with a soft laugh, "You smell fine." She said inching closer, smelling the lavender in her hair. The other girl darkened further.

"I need a bath, regardless." She said with a soft chuckle, "Come with me?" she asked as she stood up. Himeko followed suit.

Take a bath? With Chikane? Her whole body must have turned red.

The Himemiya laughed as she took the blonds hand and guided the flustered girl along with her.

* * *

><p>The beautiful Himemiya sighed as she submerged her body in the warmth of the bath water. She gave a soft moan as the water soothed her shoulder's ache, dulling it significantly. She stretched her legs in front of her, feeling all the tension in her taunt muscles fade away in an instant. How she had missed her bath. Bathing with twenty or more other women hardly ever left time for her to really relax and enjoy herself. She smiled, feeling her back loosen up. It was good to be home. Chikane looked over at Himeko who was still taking her clothes off an d felt her lips curl into a small smile. It had been a while since they had taken a bath together.<p>

Himeko felt her cheeks burn hotter than they had ever burned before, she could hear her heart pounding loudly in her chest and wondered if Chikane could hear it from where she sat. She was taking her time removing her priestess robes, not because she was tired, but because she was embarrassed. Chikane had so easily slipped out of her clothes and entered the bath without giving it a second thought. She had slid her gi over delicate pale shoulders and exposed her ivory skin without hesitation, her round breasts free from their prison.

At first Himeko had looked away, feeling guilt nag away inside her head. Chikane was probably utterly unaware of the blonds' curiosity, she couldn't take advantage of that! But then as her friend turned around exposing her beautiful body in all its naked glory and motioned for her to undress, she felt her face burn and her heart jump into her throat. She felt her mouth go dry as her eyes fell upon her ample breasts; they had grown so big and looked so soft, the delicate pink of her nipples making Himeko feel oddly energize—falling down to her slender waist; she was so thin and lithe— and down to her navel. The flustered blond hadn't dared look lower.

'_She's so beautiful,'_ Himeko thought, awestruck, _'But why do I feel like this?Why does Chikane-chan make me feel like this? Could I be… ' _she hesitated, feeling her ears burn,_ 'Could I be weird?_' She felt her blush creep over her whole body at the thought. No she couldn't be, she shook the idea from her head. She wasn't like that… Right?

"Himeko," Chikane's voice called out from behind her, "Is everything alright?" she asked concerned, standing up despite her tired body's protest, making her way over to the blond. Himeko felt her heart jump again at the thought of a naked Chikane standing next to her again, teasing her with her breathtaking beauty.

"Y—Yes! I'm fine Chikane-chan!" she reassured with a nervous laugh. Quickly, not wanting Chikane to get out of the bath and tease her with her snowy white completion she removed what was left of her clothes and made her way to the bath.

Chikane felt her heart flutter in her chest; like a caged dove trying to break free. Himeko was beautiful. She felt her ears burn at the realization, her eyes suddenly unable to look away. She was absolutely gorgeous.

Chikane's cerulean eyes traced the delicate curves of Himeko modest breasts, full and round; they would fit perfectly in her hand she thought, feeling her hands itch from where they rested on her knees. Her eyelids drooped a bit as she traced the delicate curve of her navel, the broad curve of her hips, her…She looked away; feeling her face burn. Why was she thinking those things? Why was she..?

"Chikane-chan?" came a muffled voice.

The Himemiya was snapped out of her thoughts. She turned around to see Himeko sitting next to her, completely submerged in water. She smiled, watching as the blond hid her face in embarrassment. Was she self-conscious? She wondered, amused. She didn't have the right to be.

"Is it warm enough, Himeko?" Chikane asked softly, her hand brushing the blond bangs out of her face. She smiled shyly at the dark haired maiden.

"It's perfect, Chikane-chan." She whispered; leaning back against the stone behind her. She closed her eyes and gave a content sigh. Chikane smiled warmly.

"Himeko," Chikane whispered, inching closer to the blond. Himeko opened her amethyst eyes sleepily, "Do you remember when we used to take baths together when we were little?" she asked softly, taking the blonds hand in hers, lacing their fingers together.

Himeko felt her cheeks burn, "Yeah, I remember, Chikane-chan." She said, giving her hand a light squeeze. Chikane smiled softly.

"I remember I would always wash your hair," she said; closing her eyes. She was leaning her front against the stone wall of the bath, resting her cheek against the cool surface. "I was always jealous of how pretty your hair was," she trailed on. Himeko sat up and smiled. Chikane looked so adorable. "I always thought it was so beautiful when the sun hit it, like golden sun light." She said with a sigh.

"Chikane-chan," Himeko whispered contently, leaning her head on the other girls shoulder.

Chikane gave a yelp, the blond having put pressure on her bruising shoulder. Himeko gasped.

"I'm so sorry, Chikane-chan!" she cried, guilty. Chikane gave her a smile.

"It's okay, Himeko," she reassured, turning around to face her. Himeko felt her heart sink as her eyes fell on the princess's shoulder. There was a purple bruise between her shoulder and neck. She felt her heart clench.

"Chikane-chan!" Himeko gasped, reaching out for her friend, she made sure not to touch the delicate bruise.

"It's okay…" she said softly, trying to sooth the bruise with her fingertips, "It'll go away soon." Himeko looked at her distressed. She knew they should have treated the injury when they had the chance. Chikane smiled at the look of concern in her beloved's eyes. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"I worry about you, Chikane-chan." Himeko said softly, her finger tip tracing the princess's collar bone absentmindedly, "You're so strong and beautiful and perfect…" she whispered, looking into cerulean eyes with something Chikane couldn't recognize, "But I worry so much, because I…"

Chikane felt her face flush with color, was it her or was the bath suddenly too hot?

"Because…?" she encouraged, feeling her heart growing weaker by the second—what was she going to—

"Because I love Chikane-chan so much," Himeko said with a whimper, holding on to the Himemiya's frame, she was crying. Chikane felt her heart break in two. Why was this child so sweet? So innocent? "Everyone expects Chikane-chan to be perfect, but it's not fair! Chikane-chan looks tired! She looks sad! And I—I—!"

Chikane wrapped her arms around the small blond, ignoring the throbbing in her shoulder. "Himeko…" she sighed, saying her name again and again. She buried her nose in her friends golden tresses. "Thank you for caring so much for someone so unworthy." She said, feeling her heart flutter; her cheeks burn. "Thank you so much! Himeko—!"

"Chikane-chan!" the blond cried, holding on to her best friend's warm, ample body. She gasped, pulling away when the Himemiya hissed suddenly, her shoulder stinging.

Chikane laughed softly, "We're such a mess." She said, wiping her tears. Himeko giggled.

"_Mou~_ I'm just a cry baby." Himeko said with a soft laugh as she wiped her tear away, sniffling. "Should we get out, Chikane-chan?" she asked, noticing how flushed the girl in front of her had become. Her beautiful pale face was pink.

"Let's stay a bit longer, _ne_?" she asked with a pleading look. Himeko smiled, how could she deny her when she looked at her like that? She nodded. "Come here, Himeko." Chikane stretched her arms out in front of her, welcoming.

Himeko felt her cheeks burn. Such an intimate embrace… Naked? She felt herself fidget a little. The other girl gave her an amused look.

"Like this," she said, motioning that she should turn around, her back facing her so she could hold her for a bit, "Like we used to when we were little, remember?" she said softly, smiling at the memory. "You can rest her head here," she patted her left shoulder, motioning to her _'come here'_.

Himeko finally understood.

Chikane giggled. Himeko was just too cute for words.

Slowly, careful not to hurt her, Himeko settled on the Himemiya's lap, resting her head on her shoulder comfortably. She gave a sigh; content.

"Better?" Chikane asked softly, brushing the blond's thick hair over her shoulder, exposing her delicate neck.

"Mmm," the blond nodded as she stretched her toes engulfed in the warmth of the bath water.

Chikane smiled, resting her head on top of the blonds. She smiled as her nose caught the faint smell of flowers. She gave a sigh. This was perfection. She couldn't ask for anything more. She absentmindedly traced the delicate curvature of the girl's neck with her finger tips, her finger nails grazing the sensitive skin softly. She felt her beloved shiver slightly at the contact.

There was no denying it, Chikane thought, her mind a sluggish haze—she loved this girl. She loved this girl more than she had ever loved anyone, more than she could ever _hope _to love anyone. She felt her heart flutter. She had to tell her, she had to confess to her beloved _miko_ her feelings. She felt her resolve strengthen as her eyes tracing the blond's delicate collar bone, following the curve of her breast. She felt something tighten in her tummy.

The delicate skin of her neck was so tantalizing. It was inviting—sun kissed and ever so tempting.

"_It was with Chikane-chan, so it's okay."_

She felt her cheeks burn with heat at the memory. Himeko hadn't realized the implications of her words then, she hadn't realized how crazy they had driven her.

She lowered her head softly; breathing in her beloved's sweet scent. Slowly, she traced the subtle curve of her neck with her nose, feeling the soft warmth of her beloved; breathing hot puffs of air on the delicate reddening skin.

Himeko stirred slightly, her eyes opening; glassy—sleepy.

"Chikane-chan…" she whispered, hazy. "That tickles." She said with a faint giggle.

"Himeko," Chikane purred softly, aching to taste the sweetness of her beloveds skin, "Can I?" she asked, her voice soft and pleading. Himeko felt her face burn intensely.

What could it hurt? They had already kissed and everything seemed alright to her. What would another kiss on her neck hurt, right? Himeko's heart felt like it was about to burst from her chest.

"As long as it's you, Chikane-chan…" she whimpered, squeezing her legs together. She felt something in her tummy flutter.

"Himeko…" the Himemiya sighed, letting her eyes droop shut. Softly she pressed her soft, full lips against Himeko's delicate neck.

Himeko gave a soft gasp at the contact. Her body exploded in heat suddenly, the Himemiya's delicate warm lips awakening something inside her she didn't understand. She had never thought in a million years that a simple kiss on the neck would ever feel like this. She felt Chikane's lips press against her skin again and again; softly—sweetly. Himeko's breath came and went in shaky gasps.

Chikane kissed her over and over, each kiss sweeter than the last—more tantalizing then the last. Her skin tasted sweet, like the sweetest strawberries ripe and ready. She kissed her for the hundredth time it seemed, wanting—yearning for more. She found her beloveds pulse with her lips, feeling her racing heart.

She pulled away curious, gazing at the blonds red face. She looked… Chikane didn't dare think the word… _Aroused_.

Chikane smiled slowly, feeling any guilt she had dissipate in an instant. Her Himeko was enjoying this as much as she was. With a relieved sigh, she dipped her head forward, catching her pulse with her lips again, softly suckling at the soft skin. Himeko gave a soft moan, a breathy '_Chikane-chan' _escaping her soft lips_._

Softly, experimentally she parted her lips; placing an open mouth kiss on her beloveds delicate skin, her tongue grazing the heated flesh lovingly.

Himeko jerked, giving a straggled whimper. Chikane stopped, fearing that she had displeased her beloved miko. It wasn't until she noticed the blond moving her head and shoulder; making more room for the princess to kiss that she realized what was going on. Chikane smiled wickedly, before continuing.

She lapped and kissed at Himeko's neck, her hot tongue trailing feverishly along her neck to her ear— her finger tips tracing slow circles on the blond's flat tummy. She could feel the blond trembling underneath her; hear the sweet gasps and moans that escaped her delicate full lips time and time again—the '_Chikane-chan_'s that clung to the air as she went about bending the blonds desires with her mouth.

"Himeko…" she whispered, her tongue brushing along the blond's earlobe hotly, making her squirm in her lap.

Himeko felt her face flush beat red as she wondered what other delicious sensations that tongue could elicit against her. A gentle bite tore her from her naughty thoughts and she moaned, feeling Chikane's hot tough sooth the temporary discomfort, leaving a small love bite. Himeko felt her tummy flutter with excitement. Was Chikane marking her? Was she marking her as her lover? Her thoughts were interrupted by another bite, this time harder, more possessive. Himeko whimpered, her hand coming up to touch the Himemiya's delicate face, encouraging her.

She wondered where Chikane had learned all of this, where she had learned to tease her so well, where she had learned how to use her tongue the way she was.

Surely this wasn't one of the things she learned while she was at the—

She was interrupted again by another gentle love bite, this time on her earlobe. She felt her beloveds lips close around the delicate tissue, suckling gently.

"_Chikane-chaaan_~" she mewled, wiggling in her lap. She felt her beloved mouth kiss the tender flesh of her ear, as if apologizing in case she had bitten or suckled on it too hard.

"Himeko," she husked hotly against the blonds red ear, "We should probably go, before anyone starts looking for us." She said, amused at the thought of someone walking in on them in their intimate embrace.

Himeko could only nod weakly from where she sat.

She felt Chikane rub the delicate red skin on her neck, scooping up some warm water with her hands in an attempt to sooth it..

"Thank you, Chikane-chan." Himeko said softly, blushing hotly. Chikane was so attentive. It was heart warming.

"I hope I didn't hurt you," the Himemiya said softly, pressing a soft kiss on Himeko's forehead. Himeko could only smile and shake her head.

"Chikane-chan could never hurt me," she said sweetly, facing her. Chikane felt her cheeks flush. Himeko was so sweet, so innocent.

She smiled.

She would never hurt her.

Ever.

It was a vow she would never break.

"Ready?" she asked, standing up.

"Mmm." Himeko nodded, standing on shaky legs.

Chikane smiled, taking her beloveds hand. She would protect this girl and make her smile, no matter what.

Tenderly they helped each other dress before they made their way to their room, giggling.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

* * *

><p>Ripening<p>

* * *

><p>The day was bright and warm, signaling the subtle transition from spring to summer in the village of Mahoroba. The sun that rose and fell every day had begun to shine hotter and hotter as the days went by.<p>

Himeko stood in front of the Shinto shrine about a stone's throw away from her tiny home. The girl who usually swept with determined vigor held the bloom handle differently today. Her beautiful face looked tired as she gave a sigh, her small hands gripping the broom loosely; listless.

She couldn't focus on her tasks today, she had too much on her mind, she reasoned. She looked over at the shrine and silently asked the gods for forgiveness, pressing her palms together in front of her and closing her eyes.

Since that faithful day her beloved Chikane had returned home, she had begun to feel uneasy; restless. There were so many emotions bottled up inside her that they were all tangled in a jumbled mess. The day she had spent with the Himemiya princess had been so perfect, she couldn't have asked for more. The lingering touches, the sweet kisses, the way they had snuggled against each other that night—sharing one futon and abandoning the other. She wouldn't have changed a thing.

But now… Now she stood in front of the shrine, insulting the gods with her puny problems.

Well, maybe in the eyes of a god her problems seemed puny, but to her they were so painfully hard to ignore.

She felt confused.

Lost.

For the last few days Chikane had become increasingly busy, tending to family matters, but every day she came down, riding her horse like an angel from god and had lunch with the blond. It was then, that they sat together simply content to be in each other's presence the ocean breeze soft and gentle against their skin. She had been satisfied, watching as her beautiful Chikane complained about her Father, as she smiled and laughed at her jokes and stories. It had been enough to keep her going, every day filled with the excitement and promise of seeing her again.

But the last two days she had seen nothing of her friend. She had waited, rushing though her daily miko duties to make time for her beloved Chikane, waiting eagerly—her heart pounding loudly in her chest. But she was disappointed.

Twice.

She had sat patiently, waiting for the dark haired princess to ride over on her favorite horse, lunch in hand and a happy smile on her face. But she hadn't come.

Had she done something wrong? She thought to herself, feeling her stomach clench in fear.

She gave a sigh, feeling her mood quickly fall to the floor. She was so confused.

Her hand reached up to her neck, absentmindedly tracing the love bites Chikane had left on her skin through her robe with delicate finger tips. That night was but a blurry haze, but Chikane's kisses remained against her skin, the proof of their innocent passion. Himeko felt her body flush with fever as she recalled the sensation of Chikane's hot mouth against her skin, her delicate teeth biting down on her; possessive and hungry—her finger tips tracing slow lazy circles above her navel tantalizingly, setting her imagination aflame with the wondrous possibilities those fingers could bring.

Well, maybe innocent was the wrong word.

The mere memory drove her into a frenzy. Had it been because of that? Had Chikane regretted the sweet things she had done to the blond while they sat together in the bath? Had she realized that Himeko's love for her wasn't the same as it use to be? Was she disgusted with her? The blond felt her entire world shatter at the idea. That couldn't be it, could it?

She just didn't understand where they stood anymore; what kind of relationship they had. Where they still friends? We're they something more? Had the kisses mean nothing? The blond felt her shoulders slacken with the weight of the situation. Everything had become muddled, she didn't know what was what anymore.

Since that night in the bath they had done nothing, not a kiss nor a caress; killing the flower of hope that had sprung in Himeko's chest. The blond gave another sigh, this one deeper and heavier than the last. She missed the Himemiya so much it physically hurt. She missed being held in her arms, listening to the soothing sound of her voice, smelling the sweet lavender that clung to her hair, feeling the warmth of her body against hers…

"Himeko," the Oogami priest said suddenly, startling the blond.

"S—Souma-kun!" she squeaked, not realizing he had been standing aimlessly.

"I've brought you lunch." He said with a smile, handing her a bento box.

"T—Thank you, Souma-kun." The blond said, touched by the gesture. He fidgeted slightly, shifting his weight from one leg to the other.

"Don't mention it," he said with a nervous cough, his eyes avoiding hers, "M—May I join you?" his voice cracked.

Himeko gave him a curious look, but he was looking away, his dark hair covering his eyes. He was acting… strange.

"Sure," she chirped and smiled, hoping he was okay. Besides what harm would it do? It would take her mind off of things for a little bit.

* * *

><p>The Himemiya princess cursed under her breath as she made her way through the village on foot. On any other day the villagers would have greeted her with smiles and kind words, but not today, not when she bore such a look on her face.<p>

If she had taken one of the horses she would have been finishing up her lunch with Himeko already, she thought bitterly, her hands clenching into fists. She would be at the Shinto shrine already, rejoicing in the sunny blond's presence, listening to her soft voice as she went on and on about her day, listening to her sweet laugh, kissing her soft….

She shook her head. This was not the time to be day dreaming. She would deal with those thoughts some other time. Right now she had to hurry.

_I wish I was on my horse…_ She thought again, willing her tired body forward with a scowl.

She missed the blond terribly. She missed the sound of her happy voice, the sensation of her arms wrapped about hers, her eager hands tugging at her like a child. She gave an in characteristic sigh, her eyes gazing off into the distance. She missed Himeko so much she felt herself becoming depressed. Being away from her after so long was proving to be torture. Suddenly her expression hardened. It was all _his_fault, she thought with a growl.

Her father's fault.

Lord Himemiya had been pushing the subject of her marriage rather harshly the last few days, probably the outcome of her mother having scolded him over his rash treatment the day the princess returned.

_'She is not a boy!'_she could hear her Mother scold him, whacking him with her handkerchief, making him cower away in fear.

She felt a smile tug at her lips, realizing what an odd relationship her parents had. It quickly vanished as she recalled why she was so angry.

Her Father had spent the last two days introducing his only daughter to suitor after suitor, the next one exponentially less interesting than the last. She growled at the memory. If it wasn't one ugly over-wound samurai it was another lustful official, eyeing her like a fox would eye a hen. She felt herself almost gag at the thought.

She had protested naturally, much more intensely than she had intended to. She had thrown about her fits in a fashion so uncommon for the beautiful Himemiya, cursing out loud at her Fathers stubborn attitude. She rejected suitor after suitor without giving them a second glace. Needless to say, the older Himemiya had begun to grow impatient with her.

She felt her ears burn at the memory, her beautiful face reddening in annoyance. Her father's overzealous desire to marry her off had hit a sore spot in her heart. Was he really that eager to get rid of her when she had just come back? Had he really grown that tired of her presence? It was a disheartening thought.

She sighed.

Although her father's overzealous desire to marry her off bothered her, it wasn't what caused her irritable mood, at least not entirely. She was more irritated because these silly games had interfered with her more pleasurable activates. They had directly interfered with her daily lunch dates with Himeko. She had been cooped up for two days, slowly driving herself mad with longing—longing for her beloved blond miko.

Early that morning as she prepared herself to go out, the older Himemiya had announced that they would go through more suitors again today. She had refused, naturally, blue eyes glaring daggers at her father. She had actually surprised herself when she heard the level of coldness in her voice as she announced that she was going to town and had no time for such trivial things today.

Of course, her fierce father had forbid it, his thunderous voice ordering the horses be put away in the stables. The princess had scoffed at his weak attempts to keep her from leaving. She had traversed valleys and hills, mountains and plains just to return to her beloved blond, she was more than capable of walking herself a few miles.

And so, feeling a strong satisfaction at disobeying her father, she left; lunch in hand and a smirk tickling the edges of her mouth.

She of course, in her moment of triumph, had not estimated the amount of time it would take her to walk from the gracious Himemiya palace to the blond's home. She hadn't realized that they lived in complete opposite sides of the village. She felt her eye brow twitch at the fault in her plan, how could she have missed that teeny tiny detail?

It didn't matter however, whether it took her ten minutes or three days she was happy because at the end of the road awaited her beloved Himeko—the sun that shone upon her very life, that graced her every breath. Yes, it would be worth every second to just lay her eyes upon her. It would be heavenly.

In truth, she had grown anxious the last few days; knowing that her beloved blond would feel uneasy at the Himemiya's sudden absence. She knew she would feel a chilling fear creep upon her shoulder at the thought that the princess had been sent away again. She very well knew the pain the blond would feel, and it killed her.

Why they were bound so tightly, so closely together like twin souls was beyond the Himemiya's understanding. When they were children they had befriended each other so easily. They had so innocently spent day after day together, whispered secrets to each other and proving each other with a comfort so profound it was unearthly.

When they were separated the Himemiya felt her heart tear; almost literally tear at the pain of being so far away from her. As if the mere distance put between them was tearing her in two. She felt sobs wrack her body night after night, feeling half of her soul wither and die. It was unbelievable really, how close she felt to the blond—how much more she had grown to love her even after years of separation.

But what made things even harder to understand was the position they had suddenly found themselves in. The very same day the Himemiya returned from the woman's academy she and the blond had kissed; their lips pushing against each others so feverishly it scared her. Not only that, but that same day the Himemiya had so hastily left love bites all over the blonds neck and collar bone, making the miko whimper in her arms.

Oddly enough, that was not the strange thing. The strange thing—what made everything so much harder to understand—was that the blond was okay with it.

The blue eyed girl did not understand how or why things had ended up the way they had. What she did understand was that she had somehow fallen in love with the blond.

Or had she been in love with her all along?

She didn't know.

She had thought about it as her beloved lay asleep against her soft body that night after their bath. She had watched as the blonds expressions changed in her sleep, as her mouth formed words she couldn't hear—as she clung to her body tightly, nuzzling her soft chest with her delicate nose, whispering 'Chikane-chan'.

She lay awake for hours that night, simply thinking; trying to come to term with her sinful feelings.

No, not sinful; _beautiful_.

She was in love with Himeko.

With her beautiful, sunny Himeko.

She had come to terms with it. She loved her not just as her best friend, but as much, much more.

As she lay awake, delicate finger tips tracing the pretty contours of her beloveds sleeping face, she thought of the different ways she loved her, her heart fluttering uncontrollably. She thought of the different ways she wanted to love her.

She longed to be her lover; to bend the blonds' wavering desire with her mouth, her finger tips—to please her the same way she had in the bath—to hear her breathy whispers; _'Chikane-chan'_. She wanted to see that sweet face of hers as she pleasured her—as she tasted the sweet honey on her skin. To drown her in pleasure so that she would never long for anyone else.

She wanted to be her friend; to innocently comfort her and make her laugh, to hold her hand and listen to her every hope and fear. She wanted to spend every day with her as they did when they were children—innocent and oblivious to anything and anyone.

She wanted to be her wife; to devote her life to her completely. She wanted to tend to her attentively, to cook for her and sooth her tired body at the end of every day. To make her tea and serve her any way she could—body and soul.

She wanted to be her husband; a samurai that would protect her with her own two hands— that would gladly lay down her life for her.

She wanted to be her everything, just as she was to her.

She wanted to love her.

Completely.

Honestly.

But in that lay the problem.

Chikane felt her heart clench in fear as she stopped in her tracks. Her hair falling into her face.

It was not the idea of refusing her Himemiya destiny or betraying her father's wishes. It was not the idea of allowing her father's hopes and dreams to crash and burn because of her, or the trouble she would get herself into; announcing to the world her deep love for another woman. It was not the looks she would get, the whispers that would linger wherever she went. No, the problem did not lie in any of those things.

The problem was in the same object of her affection.

The very sunlight that shone upon her.

_Himeko._

Himeko was so kind, so sweet, so loving, so innocent. What if she said she loved her too? What if she reciprocated her feelings just to spare her the feeling of a broken heart? Chikane would not be able to bear it if she did. She would not be able to live with herself, with the idea that she somehow bullied Himeko into something.

Himeko, her beloved sweet Himeko. She would do anything to please the Himemiya, and she knew it. She was kind, oh so kind.

The beautiful blue eyed woman gave a sigh, feeling her shoulders slacken as all and any hope left her body. She would cower away, hide her love in the deepest corner of her heart—burry it with anything she could until Himeko's sunlight couldn't reach it, depriving that small flower born of love—until it died quietly, leaving no trace of it behind.  
>She would do just that.<p>

And she would be happy, simply spending time with her beloved Himeko.

This.

This was her destiny.

* * *

><p>Himeko sat at the very top of the steps to the shrine, nibbling softly at the fried fish the Oogami priest had brought her. He was saying something, but she couldn't focus on his words. She was only thinking of one thing, or rather one person. She gave a soft sigh, feeling her heart flutter at that thought of her beloved dark haired princess.<p>

"Is everything alright, Himeko?" the boyish priest asked, nervously.

Himeko gasped, realizing how rude she was being.

"I'm sorry Souma-kun! What were you saying?" she asked, her face flushed red.

He smiled softly at her, his hair falling in his face. There was no hope for him and he knew it. He had always known it.

"Are you thinking of Himemiya-sama?" he asked softly, his eyes looking away. Himeko gave a soft sigh. Was it really that obvious?

"Yes," she said softly, resting her cheek on her palm.

The priest smiled sadly. "She hasn't come to see you in a few days, has she?"

Himeko nodded, weakly. She looked distraught, her brows arched, her usually bright amethyst eyes dull and sad.

He gave a soft sigh.

"Are you and she…" he didn't dare go any further, afraid of the answer. Himeko looked up, confused.

"Are we what, Souma-kun?" she asked innocently, her voice sweet and curious. He felt himself blush.

"Are you two, uh," he looked away again, embarrassed, "Are you two together?"

Himeko gave him a blank look before it hit her what he was asking. She felt her face flush with color. Were she and Chikane-chan… together? As in… a couple? She looked down at her feet, pushing her fingertips together like a child.

"Ah…Well," she stammered, embarrassed, "You see, Souma-kun, we're…um…" she fought for words. Her tongue felt thick, her face felt hot. She didn't know how to answer him.

Were they together? What had their kiss meant? Was she…_gay_? She had never really been inclined one way or another, most of her life had been spent either with Chikane or waiting for her return, so she didn't really know. Had she ever really been attracted to anyone? She wondered. She had never really looked at anyone in a sexual fashion, having been raised by her religious grandfather, but she had been attracted to people, mostly platonically however, not sexually.

Most importantly what did Chikane think? Was Chikane gay? Did she feel that way towards her? What had her gentle love bites and sweet caresses meant? Was she just teasing her or did she feel something else? Himeko felt her face overheat; her ears searing at the thought. If Chikane was gay maybe they could-

"I'm sorry, I knew that was a dumb question to ask," Souma said with a nervous laugh, sounding almost relieved, "Of course you two aren't together." He said shaking his head with an embarrassed smile.

Himeko felt her heart fall at his tone of voice.

Was it really that ridiculous? Was her love for Chikane really that farfetched?

"Of course not." Himeko echoed, her voice shaking. She felt her eyes water.

It was silly wasn't it? That someone as beautiful as Chikane would love her? That someone so kind and gracious would ever look at her with more than soft affection. She felt her heart break. It was ridiculous but…but she loved Chikane, regardless. More than anything, more than anyone…

"So Himeko," the priest trailed, not quite realizing how quiet the blond had become. "I was wondering, you know, since we've known each other for so long, if, maybe—and you don't have to say yes—but," the Oogami priest stumbled over his words, "But I was wondering if you'd—if you'd do me the honor of—"

Himeko lifted her head from where it had hung, looking at the young man curiously.

"-Accepting my feels for you."

Himeko blinked, confused.

"Souma-kun…" she said softly, his words sinking in. She blushed furiously, she couldn't! Not when she loved Chikane! But before she could answer she felt his lips push up against hers.

* * *

><p>Chikane sighed in relief as she heard the calming sounds of waves crashing gently along the shore. She always though Himeko lucky for living in such a beautiful area near the shrine and the beach. She smiled. She had come to terms with her situation.<p>

Even if she could not confess her love to her beloved Himeko that didn't mean she could not watch over her and care for her. She nodded at the thought. She would love this girl, in secret—watching over, protecting her, making her smile.

And who was to say that Himeko didn't feel the same for her? She thought, perhaps she didn't need to confess her feelings, maybe cruel fate would smile down on her for once and grant her that wish. She imagined a flushed Himeko saying those sweet, sweet words she longed to hear.

_'I love you, Chikane-chan.'_

She felt herself shiver at the thought. To love her, not as a friend, but as more.

She smiled sadly, knowing very well that would never happen. Himeko was to pure, too innocent to care for her in such a way.

She knew she would hear those words, like she always had. But they would never mean what she wanted them to.

Nonetheless, a girl could hope.

Finding her mood a bit lighter than before, she made her way along the dirt path, walking over to Himeko's little home. She felt her heart racing, her palms sweating slightly with excitement.

This is what love was, wasn't it?

"Himeko?" she called out with a smile on her face, peeking into the small house.

She wasn't there. That was odd, the Himemiya princess though, looking over her shoulder. Where was she?

She felt a smile creep along her lips. She knew where a devoted miko would be at this hour.

Eagerly she made her way up the shrine steps. She smiled knowing that Himeko was probably busying herself with her miko duties. She giggled at the image of the blond sweeping away, her brow furrowed in concentration.

The Himemiya's feet stopped as she reached the top.

Every ounce of eagerness faded in an instant.

"Souma-kun…" she heard Himeko's sweet voice say softly.

Chikane felt her heart drop as she saw the Oogami priest pressing his lips against her beloved's. She felt her hold on their lunch slacken as it fell to the floor, the bento box opening, rice spilling against cold stone steps.

Fate was so very, very cruel.

* * *

><p>Himeko felt her heart almost literally leap out of her chest. She felt her cheeks burn as the Oogami priest pressed his lips against hers in a clumsy kiss. She squeezed her hands tight against the fabric of his shirt. She felt tears well up in her eyes. This felt wrong, so very, very wrong. His lips, pushed up against hers felt wrong—anyone's lips against hers felt wrong—anyone's other than—!<p>

Softly, not wanting to startle her friend she pushed him away, her eyes shut tightly.

"Himeko…" he whispered, embarrassed and backed away.

There was a soft thump.

Himeko's eyes shot open as her nose caught a familiar scent.

Lavender.

Quickly she turned her head only to find the Himemiya princess standing a few stair steps underneath both she and the priest. She felt her heart break at the expression on her beloveds face. Pained could not even begin to express what those cerulean eyes conveyed.

"Chikane-chan…" she whispered, eyes going wide. No, she hadn't seen the kiss had she? She couldn't have! Not when Himeko loved her so much!

"I'm sorry." The blue eyes Himemiya said finally. Her voice sounded strained. She gave them both an apologetic smile; one that betrayed ever once of composure she had, "I'll be leaving now." The princess said shakily, giving them a quick bow before turning around, making her way down the shrine stairs quickly.

Himeko felt her body rooted to the ground. This couldn't be happening.

"Ah! Himeko! I'm sorry!" the priest apologized quickly, watching as tears spilled down the blonds cheeks, "I didn't mean to make you cry, Himeko!" he explained, flustered.

Himeko felt something well in her chest as she watched her beloveds form slowly made her way down the steps. Leaving her again. There was no way this was happening. She would not let it happen! Suddenly finding her strength the blond stood up, her face determined. "Souma-kun," she said firmly, looking at him from where he sat. "I'm sorry Souma-kun, I can't return your feelings. I… I—!" Himeko felt emotion build up in her chest. She loved that girl, so much that it hurt. She wouldn't sit here and let her walk away, not again.

"It's okay," the priest said with a soft laugh, "I… I knew you had feelings for Himemiya-sama." He said with a smile, "I just... I wanted to give it a shot."

Himeko felt her cheeks burn hotly. It really was that obvious. He chuckled.

"You should go catch up to her, Himeko." He said with a smile, motioning to the figure that slowly made her way out of sight. "Go tell her how you feel."

Himeko smiled and with a determined face and ran down the shrine steps. She would tell Chikane how she felt about her. She wouldn't hold back anymore.

The priest smiled as he watched the blond chase her beloved.

Somewhere in his heart, he knew this would happen. He could see it in the blond expressions, hear it in her voice; that was love, the purest most honest kind of love there was. He gave a soft chuckle, running his hand through his hair.

"Good for them." He said as he stood up and looked back at the lonely shrine behind him. "Please," he said softly, brown eyes filled with bittersweet joy, "Let them be happy."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

* * *

><p>Feelings Bloom<p>

* * *

><p>The Himemiya princess was sprinting at a speed she wasn't even aware she was capable of. She felt her lungs burning in her chest with every labored breath she took, something tearing, ripping violently inside her chest. She felt her legs straining underneath her, her body tensing; shutting down. She couldn't run anymore, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't… Her heart was pounding uncontrollably fast; she fell to her knees as he body hunched forward, feeling wave after wave of rage curl inside her chest like flames. She lifted her head, franticly searching for something; she needed her sword—she needed to strike something, to hurt something, she needed to get rid of this feeling—!<p>

She could feel cold piercing rage surging through her delicate frame unlike any she had ever felt. She felt her chest grow unbearably tight. How dare he? How dare _anyone_ touch her beloved Himeko like that? She felt her eyes burn; tears welling up and threatening to spill over her pale face.

No, she wouldn't cry. She needed to bury this pain deep, deep inside herself, so that she would never ever feel like this again. She trembled despite herself, delicate hands curling into fists, dirtied with rich brown earth. Her heart hurt more and more with every ragged breath she took, burning her insides. She felt like she was dying; this was certainly what it must feel like to die, to be torn away from everything you've ever known, every ounce of anything you had ever loved.

Something inside her chest curled painfully making her cry out in pain, what apathetic sound. It was vicious, primal, angry, but it wasn't rage—not anymore.

It was heartbreak.

Her Himeko.

Her sweet, beloved Himeko.

She squeezed her eyes tight; fighting back what she knew was coming. She felt it rising up in her chest. She couldn't, no, no, no. She couldn't stand it, the image of her sweet love in another's arms; her lips against someone else's, those pink lips she adored endlessly, longed for more than anything she had ever longed for. Why did she have to love her so much? Why did it have to hurt this bad? Why did the sunshine of her life have to love someone else? She bit her lip viciously, drawing blood as she tried to suppress a choking sob. This couldn't happen, not here, not now.

She was Himemiya.

She was strong.

This couldn't happen to her.

But it did.

Finally, the dam broke. Her heartbreak masked with rage poured through her, escaping through her lips in choking sobs. It was ugly, she thought, how horrible her crying sounded; like someone had died. Except this was a fate worse than death, worse than any pain she had ever felt. She was trembling, her body shaking like a leaf as she buried her face in her knees, trembling as wave after wave washed through her. Why did it have to hurt so badly? Why did she have to love that girl so much?

_Himeko…_

* * *

><p>The blond ran down the shrine steps, past their spilled lunch, past the stone statues, past her house. She felt frantic; her heart was racing faster than it had ever done before. She was like a frantic Mother looking for her child, her precious child—terrified out of her wits.<p>

She willed her body forward, feeling her lungs tensing, her legs burning, unaccustomed to sudden activity. She had to keep moving, she thought, even as tears spilled down her face, she had to find her beloved princess, she had to tell her how she felt, she had to kiss her desperately, show her how much she loved her so that she would never ever feel sad again.

It was all her fault, she thought, it was all her fault for not telling her—for not noticing how much the beautiful Himemiya loved her. She mentally kicked herself for not having the courage to tell her how much she cared for her, for waiting until it was almost too late. She grit her teeth, she wouldn't let her hurt anymore, not now; not ever.

It had hit her like a ton of bricks at that moment when she gazed down at her beloved on the shrine steps, her eyes looking up at her so beautifully. She recognized the pain she had seen in her beloveds deep cerulean eyes; she had recognized the betrayal, the jealousy, the hopelessness—the disillusionment. She recognized it all as if she herself was feeling the very same thing. Because in a very deep honest way, she was. Chikane was her other half, her twin flame born of the same spark, she was her everything—she felt every single ounce of pain, every bit of sadness that she did. Because they were one; they had always been.

Himeko felt her heart racing, pushing up against her rib cage, trying to break free. Her love, her love for that beautiful dark haired angel—it was so big it physically hurt. She had to reach her; she had to tell her—!

The blond stopped, hunching over with her hands on her shaky knees. She panted, wheezed; desperate for air. Her lungs burned, her eyes stung. Where _was_ Chikane? She took in a deep breath, feeling her lungs expand and contract in her small chest. Why couldn't she see her anywhere?

Her beloved had taken off, speed unlike any she had ever seen. There was no way she would be able to find her now. Unless… Himeko felt her heart leap into her throat. Unless she had gone somewhere else, somewhere where she could find refuge; solace, where she could rid herself of the pain that clung to her. She felt a smile tugging at her lips; if she knew Chikane, and she did; she knew exactly where that would be. Without a second thought she took off in the opposite direction, hauling her tired body along. She would find her Chikane not matter what.

She would find her.

* * *

><p>The Himemiya princess stood motionless, underneath a roaring waterfall, her hands holding onto the cliff rocks across from her. She stood as if dead, feeling the roaring waterfall wash away her anger, her sadness, her pain. She felt the water crash on her shoulders roughly despite the small size of the river above her head, making her right shoulder throb momentarily, before the cold water dulled the pain. Her delicate pale hands were muddy, her finger lips raw. She didn't bother wash the dirt off of them, after all that was her true form.<p>

Soiled.

_Ugly._

She wasn't an elegant princess, she wasn't a suitable wife, she wasn't a good friend, she was soiled, ugly;_sinful_. She smirked, an ugly curl of a smirk filled with bitterness and pain and the grim knowing of her fate. She didn't deserve love, she didn't deserve happiness. She knew somewhere deep in the back of her mind that her love would never be accepted; such a tainted dirty love would never be accepted.

It was wrong.

_She_ was wrong.

_Everything_ was wrong.

The chilled water crashed on her shoulders, making the thin material of her purple _gi_ and _hakama_ stick to her body like a second skin. Her delicate pale skin that once shimmered bright in the sun, like beautiful ivory was now a cold sickly white. The roaring water drowned out all sound, but even so she could hear her teeth chattering, feel her hair matted along the sides of her face. Despite her discomfort she didn't move a muscle. She needed to purify herself; to rid herself of her dirty thoughts, of her dirty love for her one and only sunshine.

Her fingers curled, finger nails scraping the hard rock underneath her palms. She would rid herself of all and any emotions. She would marry into a loveless marriage; bear children she could never care for, and die without ever having known the feeling of being loved. She steadied her trembling form. This was her destiny. She was a Himemiya. And now, without the hope of her beloved Himeko's love, she would fulfill it.

She should have abandoned all hope the moment she realized what she had felt, she shouldn't have allowed the feeling to grow, to sprout arms and leaves, to bloom flowers and take over her heart. She should have killed it completely, cut it down as ruthlessly as she had been taught. Someone as pure and beautiful and innocent as Himeko could never love someone like her, someone filled with such twisted desires. No, Himeko didn't need someone like her. She needed someone _normal_, someone like the priest.

She clutched the rock in front of her, her fingers numb.

She felt a small smile tickle her sliced lips. How ironic, she had come here to rid herself of her thoughts of Himeko, but this place bore nothing but memories of her. This sacred spring, where _mikos_came to purify themselves, this was the place where she and Himeko would spend their hot summer days. She remembered them quite well unfortunately. They would be covered in sweat and mud from the combination of the summer sun and their childhood misadventures. And there, the young _miko _in training, so kind and innocent would ask her in a soft voice; _'Do you want to go in, Chikane-chan?'_ and she, simply happy to be allowed to spend time with her would smile and nod. They would hastily, innocently peal their soiled clothes from their bodies and giggle, their innocent love protecting them from all and any heartbreak. And so, they would spend their afternoons there, in the warm summer sun, washing each other's hair and sharing their hopes and dreams—completely submerged in their childhood innocence.

Chikane gasped, making her jerk, her heart fluttering despite herself.

Those memories were painfully vivid, echoing in her heart despite her tears. They would keep her warm and comforting, soothing despite herself. They would keep her company for as long as she lived; she would cherish them no matter where she was, no matter how much pain they caused her. Those memories were all she had now.

* * *

><p>Himeko made her way through the lush green bushes, pushing them aside gently with her hands. She had strayed from the dirt path leading to the spring, knowing that it would take too long and dove into the bushes, making her way by memory.<p>

She knew in her heart that Chikane would be there. She just knew it.

She traversed forward, her heart fluttering in her chest as the roaring of the waterfall became clearer and clearer. Finally, she pushed a bush out of her way and there, underneath the cold waterfall, stood the only person she had ever truly loved, the only person who had ever made her truly happy, the girl who stole her wavering breath away.

Chikane.

Himeko felt her heart clench in pain, the water must have still been freezing; spring barely turning into summer. Her small hands clenched into firsts.

Slowly, she made her way over to the spring, her feet making little noise against the lush grass. For a second she opened her mouth to speak, but she found no words, feeling every thought, every sound drown in the roaring of the fall. She stood there, shaking; watching her beloved torment herself—hastily purifying what she thought were evil feelings.

"Chikane-chan." She managed to squeak out, her voice questioning—pleading.

The Himemiya opened her blue eyes, recognizing that voice anywhere. She felt her heart clench in fear. How had she found her? Why was she here? She shut her eyes tightly, her knuckles turning bone white. Why had she come? To torment her more? She couldn't handle anymore; her heart felt tattered and torn! There was no more it could take! She heard the blond say her name again, this time louder.

'_Chikane-chan.'_

That name tormented her, that voice …

But then, in an instant the voice disappeared.

The tall princess felt her shoulders slacken in relief. She was only dreaming. Himeko wasn't there. It was but an illusion brought on from her grief stricken heart. She smiled sadly, why in the world would Himeko come after her when she was with the Oogami priest? How silly she was, thinking such things.

Suddenly she felt arms wrap themselves around her waist. She felt the atmosphere change dramatically as she realized there was someone under the waterfall with her. Warmth surged through her body as she realized that her mind was not playing tricks on her.

She gasped, feeling Himeko's right hand reach up, resting above her left breast, feeling her heart racing through her ribcage. She felt herself be pushed against the cliff rocks in front of her so that she was no longer under the waterfall. She gasped, turning around to find her beloved blond looking up at her with the most pained smile she had ever seen.

"Himeko," the Himemiya gasped, feeling herself pushed roughly against the stone behind her, Himeko's arms wrapped themselves around the dark haired maiden's waist as she pushed herself up on her tip toes, their lips meeting in a fierce, almost terrifying kiss.

Chikane felt every ounce of her being flush with heat as she realized what was going on, as she felt her beloved's mouth against her cold lips. Himeko was devouring her possessively, her hands tightening around her like a heavenly dream. She felt her blue eyes roll back into her head as she gave a straggled moan, the weight of her beloved's small perfectly shaped breasts pushing against hers. Himeko's skin was so hot, scorching against her own chilled skin. She felt her knees buck slightly underneath the tremendous weight of her beloved's kiss, underneath the tremendous heat of her beloveds' deliciously soft body pushed tightly against hers.

Himeko coaxed the tall maiden to part her lips so that her tongue could delve between them, tasting her sweet honey. Chikane gave a soft cry, feeling Himeko's hot mouth devour hers, feeling her searing hot lips pushing against her cold ones—her hot tongue brushing up against hers.

Himeko's face was red, burning with desire—she loved this beautiful woman. She loved her so much that it pained her to keep it bottled inside. She had to show her, had to kiss her, taste her—she had to prove to her that she loved her. Every ounce of emotion, of pain, of joy and love—every single ounce of it was put into that kiss, she felt her heart welling up in her chest, she felt her body tremble; her tears spilling over her cheeks. She loved her. She loved this beautiful woman—every bit of her.

After what seemed like a decade, Himeko broke the kiss, feeling her lungs beg for air. She took a deep breath, her arms still wrapped tightly around her beloved's waist, trying to warm her cold body. She looked up at her sweetheart, whose face resembled the color of her _miko hakama_. She smiled as the beautiful woman finally opened her clouded blue eyes and gave her the most confused expression she had ever seen.

Himeko smiled sadly, realizing that a simple kiss wouldn't banish the beautiful woman's fears. Softly, she leaned forward, nuzzling her beloved's neck, placing hot kisses along her cold skin. Chikane gasped, her face reddening even further, her legs closing tightly in bashfulness.

"H—Himeko." She finally said, her voice horse, "W—What?" The normally eloquent Himemiya princess couldn't find anything to say, her eyes looked panicked as she stared at the blonds smiling face, desperate for answers. Himeko looked at her beautiful love directly, amethyst eyes gazing into robin egg blue.

"Chikane-chan," she whispered, gazing at her beloveds beautiful face, "I love you, Chikane-chan." Her voice was so soft, so beautiful that it threatened to do away with the Himemiya. The way the blond said her name so sweetly; _'Chikane-chan'_, threatened to do away with her so completely it shook her very soul.

The young princess looked her face over with the utmost reverence, gazing lovingly at her delicate features. She felt fear well up in her chest suddenly. Quickly she pulled away, only to find herself trapped between Himeko's warmth and the icy cliff rock. She felt her heart pounding loudly in her chest, her ears burning. She had to get away, she had to stop this. Had to stop these foolish games, this wicked farce.

"N—No you don't." She said, her face reddening by the second. How could this be happening? She thought, this wasn't what she wanted. She never wanted Himeko's pity. "Y—You don't know what you're saying."

Himeko gave her a strange look and then smiled warmly. Her poor, poor Chikane-chan. "Yes I do, Chikane-chan!" she said with a cheerful chirp, her eyes dancing with love, "I love you more than anyone, Chikane-chan." Her voice was softer now, her face pink as she thought of the reasons why she loved her so, "Chikane-chan is so kind, so sweet, so loving to someone so undeserving like me. Every time I'm with you my heart beats louder and louder, every time I hold your hand I feel warm and safe. I love you, Chikane-chan."

The princess felt her heart soar with her beloved's sweet words, how many times had she dreamed to hear her say that? She didn't know. She couldn't begin to know. But as quickly as that joy filled her heart, her fear returned, the fear that her beloved did not understand. The fear that threatened everything, that threatened to clip the delicate flower of hope that sprung in her chest.

"No, Himeko. You don't understand," she said shakily, feeling her hands tremble, "I'm not as great as you think I am. I'm a coward, and a liar—I'm sure you'd be disappointed with me. I—"

"I don't care about any of that, Chikane-chan." The blond said with determination in her voice, "My Chikane-chan looks over me, takes care of me, makes me feel special; happy. To me, Chikane-chan isn't a princess or an idol; to me Chikane-chan is my best friend, to me Chikane-chan is the girl I love, the girl who makes me the happiest." Himeko whispered, burying her face in her beloved's ample chest. Chikane felt her face burn hotly at the sensation.

"My love is different from your love, Himeko," she said lowly, her cheeks burning with shame.

Himeko lifted her head from where it lay and looked up at the Himemiya, curiously. "How?"

Chikane looked away, a deep blush staining her face. "My love isn't innocent like yours, I want…" she paused, gathering the courage to prove her point, "I want to hold you and kiss you."

"I want that too, Chikane-chan." Himeko said with a smile, reaching up to illustrate what she meant, seeking her beloved sweet lips. The dark haired girl shook her head, stopping her.

"Nnn, I want to touch you, I want to hold you… I want to…" she felt her heart fluttering wildly in her chest, "I want to make you mine, I want to taste you, I want to make you want me more than you've ever wanted anything. I want to bite you; claim you—I want to do awful things to you, even though…" She felt her hands curl into fists, "Even though I'm a _girl_."

She felt the arms that held her in place tighten around her body, small hands clutching her soaked shirt, "I want all that too, Chikane-chan," Himeko said softly, looking up at the beautiful woman, her cheeks were red; her face honest, "If it's with Chikane-chan, I want to do those things too!" she buried her face in her beloveds chest, clutching her tighter, as if afraid that she was going to disappear.

"You don't understand, Himeko! I—I kissed you! I did things to you and I didn't even ask if it was oka—!" she was cut off mid sentence as Himeko pushed her lips against hers, her tongue soothing the princess hurt lip. Chikane looked at her bewildered.

"I wanted those things Chikane-chan," Himeko said softly, gazing at her with love in her amethyst eyes, "I love you the exact same way you love me! I want to show you how much I love you! I don't want you to suffer like you have been this whole time! I want to share everything with you Chikane-chan! I want you to share everything with me!" Himeko sobbed, her eyes welling with tears, "I love you so much! So much that it hurts! I want to be with you! I want to hear all of your worries, all of your fears, all of your desires! So please, Chikane-chan, please don't hold anything back from me!" she cried, hot tears spilling freely over her cheeks, her voice breaking painfully—begging for her to understand.

"Himeko…" Chikane whimpered, feeling everything she tried to wash away, all the pain, all the longing; all her love for the blond come washing over again; salty tears spilling over her cheeks.

"We're the same, Chikane-chan," Himeko said softly, looking up at her with all the love in the world, her voice shaky but more sure than anything, "You and I are the same.

"Himeko!" she cried, her voice pained as she wrapped her arms around the blond finally, squeezing her. "Himeko!" She cried, again and again like a child holding onto her mother—scared.

The blond held her tight, crying into her neck as she did the same. This pain, this fear; this love. It was theirs, it was mutual. They shared the same heart; the same intense, passionate love. They always would, now and forever.

* * *

><p>It had taken the two girls a while to ease the choking sobs that wracked their bodies, but they managed to survive, standing underneath the water fall, safe; together. Chikane had been reluctant to leave where they were, liking the idea of them being secluded, safe between the rocks and the waterfall. Himeko could only smile at her beloveds silly fears. No, not silly;<em>real<em>. She was afraid that once they left their safe cocoon that they would have to face the world with their still fragile and newly born relationship. They could not risk that, at least not at the moment.

So they stood together, gazing at each other's faces lovingly; as if relishing a sweet dream. They whispered sweet words to each other, their arms wrapped tightly around their bodies. It was the most natural thing in the world, loving each other, caressing each other, smiling and kissing. They held on to each other, happy at last. Snug was the word, yes; snug.

It wasn't until Himeko saw the red slice the Himemiya had on her lips that their quiet dream was interrupted with another, more tantalizing dream.

"Himeko—!" the Himemiya princess gasped as the blond_miko_ licked her bottom lip softly. She felt a shutter tickle her back at the sensation of the blond's sweet tongue against her skin. Himeko looked up at her, curious.

"You don't want to?" She asked, blushing; peeking at her through her lashes. Chikane felt her body flush at how innocent her beloved sounded. She was too seductive when doing that too look so innocent!

"I do, it's just…" She looked away, embarrassed as her hair fell into her face. She wanted to do many things with the blond, but she had never imagined she would be so willing. Himeko smiled sweetly, brushing the girls bangs out of her face so she would see her eyes clearly.

"Just let me, I'll make it feel better," she said softly, referring to her beloveds split lip. Chikane nodded softly, her face red as a tomato. Himeko giggled at how cute she looked.

Softly, feeling her body flush with heat she lapped at the Himemiya princess's lower lip with her warm tongue, licking it like a sweet kitten. Chikane felt her body go crazy. She never thought Himeko would offer to sooth her wound like this. She moved forward, making it easier for the blond to kiss and lick the small wound, resisting the urge to lap at her in the same fashion, to taste the sweetness of her kiss.

Himeko knew her beloved would need time to accept her feelings, to accept that she loved her the same way she did, that her feelings were not _sinful_in any which way. And she was perfectly fine with it. But she needed to show her that she wasn't as scared as her beloved thought she was, that she too wanted to love her in the same way. She wanted to ease her beloved into the idea that she too desired her, longed for her, ached for her.

She brushed the princess's back with her finger tips, dragging her nails along the sweet skin underneath her soaked purple shirt. Chikane gave a gasp, the blonds warm finger tips sending her body in a hazy frenzy. She opened her eyes to gaze at her beloved's sweet face. She felt her lids droop as she saw the expression the blond wore, so enraptured, so happy as her sweet tongue licked her again and again; her cheeks a delicate pink.

She felt her heart flutter with excitement. She _did_ love her the same way; she did long for her in as much as the Himemiya did. She felt her lips curl into a soft grin as she met the blonds tongue with her own, surprising her. Himeko opened her eyes and gave her beloved a curious look before smiling. Chikane did the same.

With flushed cheeks and pounding hearts they teased and kissed each other, lapping at their face, lips with sweet licks; meeting half way and rejoicing in their mutual affection, tasting each other's mouths with delight. Himeko giggled as Chikane dipped forward catching the blond's delicate earlobe with her tongue, licking and teasing the soft flesh. Himeko's face flushed with delight, feeling her tummy flutter at the contact.

It was not long before they had worked themselves something fierce, their bodies pushed up against each other as their mouths devoured one another's. Gasps and moans filled their little sanctuary, their breathy whispered lighting the fires of desire more and more. They had found themselves snug against each other's bodies, their clothes soaked, bodies pert and excited.

It was Himeko who spoke up first, voicing something the dark haired princess had always dreamed she would.

"Please, Chikane-chan," she whimpered, pressing her body against the Himemiya's fully. The dark haired maiden felt her heart leap in her chest at the sound of her beloved's voice, at the feelings of her soft breasts pushing up against hers. She had to restrain a moan as the blond gave a gasp. Her sweet voice filled with so much longing… It drove her mad.

"Himeko…" she whispered, amazed at her lovers boldness. She felt her face redden at the naughty thoughts that flooded her mind. The things she wanted to do the blond did nothing short of driving her mad. The blond blushed and looked away, suddenly embarrassed.

"Is it too soon to do that?" she asked weakly, looking up at her through thick lashes, "Would it look bad, Chikane-chan?"

"Of course not," the Himemiya exhaled, amazed at how innocent and utterly sexy the blond was at the moment, "It isn't too soon." She said shaking her head, thinking of how long she had been in love with the blond. Himeko smiled shyly at the woman she loved.

"Then, Chikane-chan, c—can you show me? Can you do those things you said?" her face was beat red, her eyes filled with logging. "I want to know, how Chikane-chan loves me. How Chikane-chan _wants_ to love me." She said sweetly, lips pursed together.

That was all the Himemiya could take. Every ounce of restraint, of modesty flew out the window at the moment, as he beloved asked her to do as she wished, to bend her body with pleasure.

"Anything you want, Himeko," she whispered softly, against the shell of the blond's ear. And that was that. The chains that restrained the long haired maiden were broken as she took the blond by the waist and lifted her up. Himeko gasped as she turned her so that she was pinned to the stone wall behind her. She gave a straggled cry as her princess held her hands above her head, keeping her in place.

"Chikane-chan," she moaned feeling her beloved kiss and lick at her neck. Softly, she felt her lover's teeth scrape her skin, teasingly, then the hot sensation of her warm tongue. She mewled.

"Himeko…" she whispered, backing away slightly so that she could look at her face. She was flustered, her cheeks red; eyes clouded with desire. She smiled softly at her blonds flushed face. "I want to go somewhere where I can…" she paused, looking at the blond shyly, "Where I can take you properly."

Himeko blushed, realizing they were still outside. How did she miss this small detail? Chikane laughed, watching as the beautiful blond _miko_ kicked herself; embarrassed.

Together they left the small cove behind the waterfall, realizing that the only way out was through the ice cold water. By the time they had made it out, they both wondered if the cold shower had ruined their plans.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

* * *

><p>Desire<p>

* * *

><p>Along the edge of the village of Mahoraba, blue green waves crashed alongside the ivory white sandy beach as the sun set slowly. The waves crashed rhythmically, like a dance; receding and returning, giving and taking—the infinite dance of eternity. The world went on with their business, the wind, the ocean, the sun and the moon. The people, so honest and humble went on with their day, their hands callused and worked, their brows moist with sweat—completely and utterly unaware of the newly born love the <em>miko<em> and _hime_ shared in the small home alongside the glistening shore.

* * *

><p>The two women however overwhelmed with their trembling desire, had set off on their way to the <em>mikos<em> home in a giggling fit. It was quite evident by their blushing cheeks and lingering touches that their inadvertent cold shower hadn't changed anything. Whatever gods shone down upon them, Himeko thought, she was sure to thank them tomorrow.

Quickly, the _miko_ lead the Himemiya princess into her humble home, her hands inviting her; her honeyed lips driving the dark haired maiden wild with desire. They barely remembered to close the door.

With trembling anticipation they helped each other out of their clothes, shaky hands peeling away the robes that clung to their wet skin. Himeko felt her face flush at the sight of the delicate ivory skin of her lover's arms as she removed her thicker plum colored _gi_, exposing a shorter sleeved white one. She could see the delicate peaks of her stiffed nipples through the newly translucent material. She felt her cheeks burn, her tummy tighten with a feeling she still didn't understand. Her mind reeled at the reality of the moment, at the sight of her beloveds rosy skin, reddening further with every passing second.

How long had they loved each other, Himeko thought. How many nights had they spent longing for each other's without realizing it? How many life times had they searched for one another, aching for their other half? For a mere sense of completion? Just a touch, a glimpse, a taste of what it felt like to really love someone this madly, this deeply? Before she could think any more her beloveds hands came upon her, and like a heavenly dream, undid the fabric that separated their trembling bodies.

Chikane's delicate hands paused for a second as they looked into each other's eyes, shy, timid, hungry. Amethyst mirroring cerulean, sun-kissed cheeks as red and feverish as the formers paler ones. They smiled together; eyes dancing in mutual joy, shining with an emotion they had never shared with each other, with a budding realization blooming quicker than anything they had ever experienced.

Timid fingers continued, finding their movements growing less meek.

Bit by bit the princess unraveled her beloved, her shaking hands touching the blonds headed flesh reverently; kneading and massaging, trying to coax something from her, something she did not quite know. She dipped her finger tips into her loves _gi_, touching the warm and delicate skin of her collar, pulling away the material. She could hear the blond gasping as she slipped her trembling hands into her loosened clothes, caressing and tracing slow circles against her heated skin. Chikane felt her chest flutter, the blonds enraptured expression forcing the air out of her lungs. She was trembling like a leaf. Chikane felt her heart clench at the sight, the painfully beautiful sight, softly pulled the blond into a kiss, their lips parting quickly, tongues meeting hungrily, achingly so.

Feeling the pent up desire she had been carrying well up in her chest, she reached around the blonds beautiful form, her hands tucking under her delightfully perky bottom; lifting her into her arms. Himeko yelped, breaking their passionate kiss regretfully. In an instant she felt herself ache, missing the taste of Chikane's mouth against hers. She gasped as her lover spread her out onto the futon she slept in every night, wrapping her legs around her beloved's waist instinctively.

She felt a moan tickle her throat as the beautiful and full-chested princess pushed her body against hers. The blond felt her heart flutter wildly, she felt herself drowning. Drowning in Chikane's scent, drowning in her caress, drowning in her soft panting, in the wild beating of her heart against her full round breasts. Himeko whimpered.

This was glorious.

With shaky hands, Chikane pushed the fabric of her beloveds' shirt away, so that her hungry eyes could feast on her beloved angel's delicate mounds and rosy peaks. The princess felt her mouth water at the sight, felt her legs tighten instinctively. She wanted her. Wanted her like she had never wanted anything before. Wanted to kiss her, to bite her, to drown her in pleasures she had never even dreamed of. She ached for the sweet innocent angel she loved so much it pained her.

"Chikane-chan," the blond whimpered, her amethyst eyes looking up at her from where she lay against the sheets. Chikane felt her innocent voice tug at her heart. She smiled softly, gazing down at her with a tenderness she had never felt for anyone else.

"Himeko," she whispered her voice dripping with love as she bent down softly to place a kiss on her beloveds burning cheek, "I love you, Himeko." She whispered, wanting to tell her more than words could ever say. The blond smiled, amethyst gems glassy with unshed tears. Chikane felt a tightness in her chest, an aching in her soul. God, this girl was absolutely beautiful. "I—I love you s—so much, Himeko." She choked, faintly aware of the tears spilling down her face, of the desperate sound that escaped her lips.

"Chikane-chan," the blond soothed, her hands brushing her beloved Himemiya's dark silken hair, " I love you so much, Chikane-chan," she whispered, brushing the dark bangs out of her lovers eyes, her warm hands holding her cheeks dotingly, thumbs caressing her skin like a silent prayer, " I won't ever let you go." She said with a reassuring smile, a delicate touch.

That smile.

That smile could make her believe anything.

"Himeko!" the girl sobbed. She couldn't even begin to describe the intensity to which she loved the sweet blond, the sun that shone down upon her, gracing her with her very presence, every second feeling like a meaningful string of 'I love you's. They had ached so much, cried so much, waited so desperately for what they desired most, _who_ they desired most.

And now they were together.

Finally.

Himeko soothed her beloved, kissing her again and again; wiping her tears with the pads of her finger tips tenderly, reverently. Himeko understood her feelings, because they were her own; the relief, the disbelief, the fear, the ache. She cherished them in her heart because they were those precious feelings she shared with her beloved Chikane. She kissed her lips tenderly, whispered sweet words to her until finally her tears stopped, leaving her glassy eyed and pink.

Himeko smiled.

Chikane was so cute.

She kissed her again, but this time it wasn't tender or patient; the kiss was urgent—needy, aching for something—someone. Her limbs wrapping around her tightly, lips claiming the Himemiya's desperately, biting and sucking, brushing her tongue against her love's shallow cut.

Chikane felt the desire that had been momentarily pushed aside rise within her once again, her hands finding the soft mounds of Himeko breast; caressing them with her delicate palms, grazing the delicate rose bunds with her finger nails. Himeko gasped, spots of color gracing her cheeks.

"Chikane-chan…" she whimpered, feeling her beloveds hot tongue brush against the shell of her ear, sharp teeth biting down on her ear lobe. She felt heat spread through her body; her blood roaring in her ears. She could feel Chikane's hands dancing around her waist, teasing the delicate muscles beneath her skin with her finger nails, dipping her long slender fingers below her _hakama_ pants.

Chikane felt her heart pounding in her chest, her blood boiling with desire. Everything was a blur, the world; everything was secondary—nothing mattered, nothing except pleasing and teasing the sweet, sweet woman underneath her, to drink in the sweet gasps and pleasured moans that escaped her lips. She desired nothing more than that; she would have gladly relinquished breathing if she could, if only for the extra seconds of contact, for the lingering taste of her beloveds' sweet kiss on her tongue. She lowered her head slightly; her mouth trailing hot kissed down her beloved collar, eliciting a straggled cry from the blond underneath her, a pleasant whisper. She nibbled and licked, bit and sucked at the delicate skin of her neck; finding her pulse once again with her lips.

She silently rejoiced in this one act; in the idea that her life was between her lips; so delicate and frail. It made her heart clench with emotion, her body ache with desire; her core grow tight and taunt like a bow string. She felt a low growl tickle her throat as she suckled the blonds' skin before biting down on her neck possessively. Himeko gave a delighted cry, her hands clinging to the princess's thin shirt in approval.

She should have slowed down, she knew full and well she was going too fast; but she found it terribly difficult with Himeko making those sweet, and utterly erotic sounds. She wanted to savor their first lovemaking, to make her cry out and drag out her pleasure with her teasing fingertips, but right now with her sweet love underneath her, so willing, so very willing—it was killing her.

Her tongue lapped and caressed the blonds' neck, her teeth grazing; driving her mad. She bit and sucked; leaving a trail of speckled love bites on Himeko's delicate reddening skin. She liked that she learned. She loved the sound of Himeko's delicate, lust soaked gasps just as she grazed her skin. She learned that in the bath, when she had let her desire run away with her.

"Chikane-chan~!" the blond whimpered as her lovers hot, moist mouth found her breast, her delightfully hot tongue caressing her nipple softly. She lay panting, sprawled out on her bed, her golden hair spread out over her head like a halo, her face flushed with deep color as the dark haired maiden suckled and kissed her heated skin. She gave another straggled cry as she felt her lover's perfect teeth graze the ridiculously sensitive nipple teasingly. Her hips arched reflexively, small hands clutching the sheets of her futon, a soft mewling sound escaping her delicate lips.

"Himeko…" her lover moaned softly, feeling her beloved's body trembling with excitement. Chikane felt herself growing hotter.

Her hot mouth kissed the valley between her beloveds perfectly round breasts, her hands gently pushing her breasts together so she could kiss the sweet furrow of cleavage she adored so much. She felt her beloved writhing underneath her as she softly pressed her thigh between her legs, her body growing taunt and tight. She lifted her head to look at the blond, her piercing blue eyes clouded with wicked desire, "Is that good, Himeko?" she asked suckling on the pert breast again, her hot mouth tugging at the sensitive bud, her thigh pushing against her beloved core harder.

"_Chikane-chan~"_ Himeko mewled in approval, pulling at her lovers head. She needed more; she wanted—ached for her beloved with the desire of multiple life times suppressed into one. Her head rolled back with a desperate cry as Chikane bit the soft flesh underneath her breast softly, leaving a sweet-stinging love-bite.

"Himeko…" she moaned, making her way up the blonds' body, her concealed body pressing against the blonds. She kissed her feverishly, desperately; seeking—asking for something she couldn't understand, couldn't begin to understand. She wanted to devour the blond, to push her beyond the point of pleasure; to bring her to her blissful release again and again and again—listening to her sweet cries, to her breathy gasps, to taste her sweet honey. With a feral growl she bit down on her beloveds bottom lip, sucking the kiss bruised lip softly.

"_Ahhh_…" the mere sound of her sweet voice slipping past her lips drove her mad. She wanted to hear more, to please her until she screamed her name in wild abandon. She slipped her tongue between her lips; tasting her sweet honeyed mouth, before dragging her body along hers lower; making Himeko moan at the friction against her most sensitive place.

_Where_ had Chikane learned how to do this so _well_? The blond couldn't help but wonder for a second time, but the answer didn't matter. Whether her twin flame had been with someone else before, whether she had learned this somewhere, none of it mattered because she was here, in her arms and she would never let her go. Her thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of her beloveds' hands trailing down her tummy, dipping inside her _hakama_. She gave a straggled whimper, feeling her back arch reflexively.

"_Chikane-chan_…" the blonds whimpered her face red, as she buried her fingers in her beautiful lovers long dark tresses, "More _please_…" she urged, unsure of what she was asking for. Her lover complied, descending lower against her heated body. She trailed heated kisses down her beloved blonds' tummy, lingering at her navel. She smiled warmly as she felt Himeko's hands on her head, asking her silently for more. Softly she dipped her tongue forward, lapping at the small cove on her tummy with the tip of her tongue suggestively. Himeko bit her lip, feeling her legs tremble.

"_Ne_, Chikane-chan don't tease me please…" Chikane smiled at the sound of her sweet but oh so desperate voice. She looked up at the sweet girls blushing face, before her lids drooped suggestively, her finger tips tracing the sash that kept her _hakama_ pants on. The Himemiya's lips curled up into a grin. Himeko felt her face blush hotly. "Here," she said softly, undoing the knot on her sash, looking at her beloved with a nervous smile. Chikane smiled softly, resting her chin on her blonds' tummy, her black hair pooling against sun-kissed skin.

"Do you want me to keep going, Himeko?" She asked softly with a wicked grin.

Himeko felt her cheeks burn. Why did she tease her so?

"_Mmm_, Chikane-chan," she said with a desperate look, "You said you would show me, so please." She whispered shakily, her cheeks burning with anticipation and need.

"Are you _sure_, Himeko?" she asked, her tongue tracing slow circles around her navel before licking it sensually, her teeth grazing her quivering belly.

"_Chikane-chan_," she almost whined, her legs trembling with desire. She couldn't take the wait, she couldn't bear to be teased, she needed her; _now_. "Please, I _need_ you, Chikane-chan..."

The blue eyed girl felt her heart burst in her chest at the sweet sound of her beloved's desperate plea. With a wicked grin, she gave the blond a lingering kiss before her hands began their work on her pants, unraveling them, slipping her out of her pesky robes until finally she was exposed to her completely. Her cheeks flushed with color as she gazed at her beloved's slender waist and full hips, her delicate frame, her small perfectly rounded breast. Himeko sat up, tugging at the princess's robes wordlessly. Together they rid her of her still wet _gi_ and _hakama_.

"So beautiful, Chikane-chan," Himeko murmured against her lovers lips, much to her lovers surprise she reached out brushing her finger tips against her overly excited nipples, making Chikane yelp and blush furiously. Her warm hands touched and teased the Himemiya's breasts gently; timidly. She pinched and soothed her lover's sensitive rose buds, her mouth aching to taste them.

"_Iie_, Himeko," she said, her tongue lapping at the blonds ear; her breath hot and labored, "_Himeko_ is the one that's beautiful," she whispered, pressing the blond back against her futon, her hands holding hers as she pressed her breasts against the blonds. Himeko mewled, sensitive skin against sensitive skin.

Chikane kissed her for what seemed like the hundredth time, devouring her lips passionately; possessively as her teeth nibbled on her tongue. Himeko whimpered underneath her lovers overwhelming desire, her hands coming up; burying themselves in her dark tresses.

Chikane dipped her head forward, kissing and suckling at Himeko pert swollen nipples before she raked her fingers down the blonds back, making the small blond shutter. Himeko felt her hips arch as her lovers' hands found their way to the small of her back.

Himeko felt her body flush with heat when her beloved's fingers trailing beyond her waist line, caressing the delicate skin of her inner thighs. She held on to Chikane's pale shoulder, her hips thrusting forward—asking—pleading.

"Himeko..." Chikane whispered against her swollen nipple, her fingers tracing her flowers sensitive opening, feeling the sweet honey that spilled from her.

She liked this.

She _loved_ this.

Her beloved Himeko was wet for her.

The very idea threatened to undo the Himemiya princess all together.

Chikane felt her heart pounding in her chest, cerulean eyes gazing at her beloveds treasure with amazement. God, how she wanted her.

She could hear her beloved begging, calling her name desperately as she opened her legs further—pleading. She found her lips again, slipping her tongue inside her mouth just as her middle finger entered her sweet most treasured place.

Himeko gave a cry of pleasure into Chikane's mouth as her expert fingers stroked her core slowly, dragging straggled moans from her throat. The Himemiya's fingers were wet with her beloveds flowing arousal, so slippery and delicate against her throbbing sex, stroking and teasing her painfully swollen bud before sliding back into her sweet welcoming opening. Himeko's head rolled back as her hips thrust forward, asking—begging for more.

Chikane felt her body flush with heat and excitement, her lover was so warm, so deliciously wet; it drove her mad. She kissed and suckled at her swollen pert nipple as her fingers worked gently and slowly along her sex, teasing, stroking, thrusting; driving the blond insane.

She held onto Chikane's shoulders as they developed a steady rhythm, her gasps and moans having turned into high pitched squeals as she worked her pleasure higher and higher. Chikane lifted her head from her lovers' breast and dove forward catching her mouth with hers. She pressed her equally swollen breasts against hers as her finger began thrusting into the blond harder. She could feel Himeko's sex fluttering against her fingers joyfully.

"Ch—Chika—!" Himeko squealed, trying to say her name but failing. The pleasure was too great; it crashed into her again and again. The ocean, she thought, Chikane was like the ocean, crashing against her again and again and again; building her up further and further until—!

Himeko felt every thought disappear from her mind as she felt the coil in her tummy tighten to the point of snapping, she squealed, panted, moaned, begged—more, more, more.

She balanced herself awkwardly, holding onto her beloveds shoulders as she felt her thrust inside her again and again, deeper, deeper, her thumb rubbing against her tight bundle of nerves again and again. And just as she felt her sex fluttering against her beloveds' skillful fingers, they disappeared, leaving her teetering on the edge but not quite there yet. She gave a displeased moan, her head falling back on the pillow beneath her.

"_Chikane-chan_…" she panted her voice beyond begging. "_More_," she could care less about how embarrassing this would be in any other situation, "_More_, _please_…" She felt Chikane smirk against her breast. She was enjoying this, Himeko knew. Teasing her. It was like an art form when Chikane did it, and any other time she welcomed it, any other time but now.

She reached up, catching the blonds begging mouth with hers, licking and suckling at her delicate, kiss bruised lips, tasting the sweetness of her mouth. "Do you want me to make you come, Himeko?" she asked hotly, against her ear. The blond felt her cheeks burn with intense heat at the word. She couldn't speak so she just nodded, her eyes shut tightly.

Chikane couldn't help herself, Himeko was so eager, so willing to let her do as she wished with her body; it drove her mad with lust and love. She brought her honey coated fingers up and lapped at them with her tongue, tasting the musky sweetness of her beloveds' arousal. Himeko felt her cheeks burn with the heat of a thousand suns as she watched her beloved Chikane suck and lick her slender fingers.

It wasn't really the act that made her burn up, but the face her lover made while she did it. Her eyes were closed, brows raised so innocently as her teasing tongue licked at her fingers and suckled them with abandon. She saw blue eyes open with the most aroused look she had ever seen.

Quickly, almost forcefully the Himemiya took Himeko's lips with hers, letting her taste herself in her mouth. Himeko gave a weak moan as her beloved forced her tongue into her mouth. She felt her cheeks burn intensely as she tasted her own arousal against her tongue. She kissed back, weakly, her body trembling with desire and her incomplete orgasm.

"Tasty, isn't it?" Chikane murmured against the blonds lips. She wasn't teasing her, she wasn't trying to seduce her; she was being honest. Himeko's eyes fluttered open as she gazed into her lovers cerulean eyes.

Chikane gave her a warm smile, one that almost broke the blond's heart.

"Lay back, Himeko." She commanded softly as she kissed her lips tenderly, her hands attentively cradling her back. Himeko did as she asked, her ears burning hot, her sex pulsing with anticipation. Chikane trailed kisses down her chest and then looked up at her flushed love, "I won't tease you anymore, I promise."

Himeko couldn't fight back a genuine smile as her beloved's tongue trailed down her body, taking no detours.

She could feel Chikane's long luscious black hair sliding along her flat tummy, her breasts pushing up against her skin tantalizingly as she made her way lower. She gave a sigh, feeling her body quiver against her lover's deliciously hot mouth.

It wasn't until Himeko felt two hands massaging her thighs that her eyes opened wide; finally realizing what her lover was intending to do. Shakily and with a quivering tummy she balance her weight on her elbows and saw that Chikane was looking up at her, expecting her to see what she was about to do. With the sweetest reverence and care she parted the blonds' legs; her lips kissing and caressing the delicate flesh on her inter thighs.

The honest and so very erotic look Chikane had given her, the overwhelming love she felt, the shooting pleasure in her most sensitive place—it was all too much for the innocent blond. She fell back with a pleasured scream, her hands clutching at the blankets underneath her. She gave another cry as she felt Chikane's smoldering hot tongue lapping and biting at the tender skin she had been kissing seconds ago.

"_Chikane-chaaan~_!" she mewled, thrashing her head about, her hands tightening around the fabric of her sheets.

Chikane felt her cheeks burning as she licked and nipped at the sweet tender flesh of her beloveds' thighs, her fingers and kisses soothing any stinging her feverish love bites may have caused. She could feel her love squirming beneath her, could hear the sweet sounds that escaped her lips; the gasps and moans—she drank them in, every single one.

Suddenly Himeko felt Chikane's tongue enter her, licking and lapping at her sweet flower. She threw her head back and screamed, her hips rising to meet her lovers hot mouth. She shut her eyes tight, tears welling up in her amethyst eyes.

"Chikane-chan!" she moaned, her back arching—desperate. Chikane smiled, her fingers petting her beloveds skin as her mouth devoured her entirely. She thrust her tongue inside her again, deep, deep inside her tasting her overflowing honey, the tangible evidence of her desire. Himeko felt her legs trembling, her heart pounding, her blood roaring. She panted, small hands gripping the sheets beneath her. She felt her beloveds' tongue licking at her feverishly, suckling her with hot lips, tasting her sweet honey hungrily.

Chikane continued her assault on her beloveds flower, delighted in her overflowing arousal, the scent and taste of her beloveds desire driving her mad. She focused completely on her task, her fingers stroking her blond curls tenderly while holding her legs open, her mouth kissing and licking her lovers' sweetest most tender place. She smiled in delight when she felt Himeko tremble underneath her; her womanhood quivering more and more. Release. Himeko needed release. Chikane had to suppress a moan at the thought. She would give her beloved angel what she needed. Gently, she wrapped her delicate lips around the small bundle of nerves, letting the tip of her tongue tease it before suckling it gently; her fingers slipping into her lovers warm opening.

Himeko thought she would die at the moment; the pleasure wracking her body overwhelming her. She was screaming, crying—begging. Her hips rose with every suckle; with every delicious hot lap of her tongue and every gentle thrust of her fingers, meeting her, crying, begging.

The _miko_ threw her head back, her back arching; hips thrusting forward. Chikane held her hips steady, her mouth devouring her. She felt her beloveds' sex flutter against her tongue as she tasted her sweetness once more; thrusting and rubbing her tongue along her fluttering walls. She held Himeko's hips in place until the blond rode the wave of her orgasm to the very end. Chikane licked and kissed at her swollen bud, dragging out her pleasure as much as she could; sending aftershocks of pleasure rippling through the exhausted blond.

Himeko lay sprawled on her bed, her chest heaving, panting; her body completely spent. She sighed, a satisfied smile on her face. She opened her teary eyes, looking down at the beautiful woman responsible for her glorious orgasm. Chikane rested her head on her tummy, looking up at the blond with the most satisfied, almost innocent look on her face.

Himeko reached for her and Chikane complied, making her way up the blonds trembling body. She kissed her, not passionately but tenderly, her delicate hands caressing the blonds exhausted body with the upmost reverence. Himeko smiled, wrapping her arms around her beloved. The Himemiya smiled happily, cuddling her sweetly for a few minutes, simple enjoying the expression on her face, proud to have been the one to cause it.

"Was my love what you expected, Himeko?" she asked with an amused voice, kissing the blonds forehead tenderly, stroking the blonds neck softly. Himeko gave a genuine, happy laugh.

Chikane smiled.

How she loved that sound.

"_Mou_~ Not exactly, but I'm not complaining," Himeko said teasingly before giving her beloved a soft kiss, her hands petting and caressing her beloveds hip. Chikane gave a laugh, her cheeks a cherry blossom pink.

"I'm glad," she said, completely and utterly relieved. She laid her head back, curling her body alongside Himeko's, her hands caressing and petting her beloveds naked back, her fingers brushing through her blonde tresses dotingly.

The blond couldn't help but smile at her beloveds lingering guilt. She loved her so much it frightened her. She smiled, her beloved looked so happy, so content. Her serine face betrayed the devastating beauty of her body however; her still hardened rose buds and flushed skin. Himeko felt a fluttering in her belly, and blushed. Was she really this insatiable? Her body was still recovering from her first orgasm and here she was; eying at her girlfriend like a fox would eye a hen. She shook the idea from her head, as her eyes gazed at the woman she loved with all her heart lovingly.

Chikane smiled, turning to her side so that she could gaze at her beloved. She was surprised when Himeko sat up, her timid hands pushing her onto her back. The blue haired princess gave her a curious look; her cerulean eyes innocent and confused. Himeko smiled at her warmly, as she crawled on top of the princess. She took her lips with hers, kissing and teasing them. Chikane felt a blush stain her cheeks as Himeko hands made their way to her full and ridiculously sensitive breasts.

"Himeko," she gasped as the blond's finger tips tickled her nipples softly, "You don't have to." She voiced timidly, her face betraying the very statement. She opened her eyes; cerulean blue looking into hers with a mixture of lust and bashfulness. Himeko blushed, how could Chikane be this shy when she had just brought her to the highest peak of eternity with her mouth? She smiled warmly at her blue eyed love.

"_Mmm_, Chikane-chan," she shook her head; her amethyst eyes shining with love, "I _want_ to!" She leaned forward; pressing her soft lips against Chikane's still kiss-swollen ones. She kissed and licked at her still sliced lip, trying to sooth the redness away. She could still taste her own arousal in her beloveds kiss.

Chikane blushed hotly as the blonds hands gently squeezed her breasts; weighing them in her hands, teasing them with her finger nails. "So beautiful, Chikane-chan." Himeko sighed, her tongue slipping into Chikane's mouth. The dark haired girl felt her eyes roll back.

"Himeko…" the princess gasped, feeling her beloveds warm palms press against her hard rose buds softly, caressing them fully; driving her mad. She blushed as Himeko kissed her cheek, her eyes lids, the corners of her mouth.

What had she done in another life, Chikane thought, to deserve such a kind, sweet love?

"Chikane-chan," Himeko whispered sweetly, ripping her from her thoughts, as she backed away slightly so she could look at her directly, "I love you."

The Himemiya princess thought that would be her undoing. Those simple words, such simple words with so much meaning sent chills up her spine and heat through her body. She felt her heart flutter uncontrollably.

"Himeko," she whispered with a smile before leaning forward and kissing her.

There was nothing left to be said. Words didn't matter, all that mattered were their overwhelmingly beautiful feelings; their love.

The _miko_ was very surprised to find that she didn't need to do much to excite her beloved. She gasped and moaned as she suckled on her lovers beautiful breasts, her finger tips stroking her flat, toned tummy. She could feel Chikane quivering underneath her, her gasps and whimpers driving the blond mad with arousal. She squeezed her thighs together and blushed. How had Chikane done it? Pleasing her the way she did without losing her mind?

Himeko felt her cheeks burn as she traced her beloveds slit with her finger tips, feeling her arousal against her finger tips. Himeko flushed red at the thrilling discovery. Chikane gave a straggled cry, arching, her long lithe legs parting in a silent plea. Himeko smiled as she traced slow delicate circles around her opening, stroking her languidly, delighted at the feeling of her flowing desire.

"Himeko," Chikane whimpered, her eyes shut, her lips parted sensually; her face a glorious red. Himeko felt the coil in her tummy tighten at the sight. Chikane was beautiful. Too beautiful.

Chikane had always been beautiful beyond her age, ever since Himeko had known her.

But right now, aroused and ripened like the sweetest of fruits, begging for more, she was the most beautiful she had ever been.

"Chikane-chan…" she whispered kissing her lips softly, "Is that good?" she asked, timidly. Azure eyes opened slowly clouded with desire and love, her cheeks stained with color.

"Y—Yes." She whimpered as Himeko's finger dipped forward, opening her eager, trembling womanhood gently. She arched her back, a straggled moan slipping past her lips.

Himeko bit her lip, watching as the love of her life arched against her, small hands grapping whatever they could. Slowly, with delicate touches the blond drove the writhing Chikane mad; building her up further and further. She watched in happy awe, kissing her cheeks, her neck, her breasts tenderly; sweetly. She delighted in hearing her gasps, delighted in watching her face—such a beautiful face unusually so composed and poised—change again and again with sweet pleasure, in slipping her tongue into her mouth just as she gasped, swallowing her cries, her pleas.

"_Himeko_," she gasped, her head rolling back against the pillow beneath her, her hands desperately holding onto the blonds' shoulders. She panted, her cheeks flushed with color, her brows arching. She never looked more beautiful then right now, Himeko thought for the second time, her fingers dancing and teasing her most precious place, her wet fingers stroking her ridiculously sensitive bud.

Chikane trembled, her body tight, her breaths sharp, her pleasure building, her walls fluttering against her beloveds' fingers.

Himeko saw her orgasm coming; she could see the desperation in her beloveds face, hear the tightness in her cries. She smiled and then softly pushed her lips against hers. She kissed her sweetly, tasting her mouth as her fingers pushed her beyond the point of no return.

She held onto Himeko tightly, her moans almost sobs—Himeko smiled as she held onto her tightly, her heart fluttering with emotion. "I won't ever let you go, Chikane-chan," she reassured, kissing her cheeks softly as her tears spilled forward. "Ever," She kissed her again and again, her lips soothing away any fear, her fingers stroking the fire deep within her until finally, her body grew taunt; her walls fluttered, her breath hitched.

Chikane's climax came harder than anything the young Himemiya had ever felt. She held onto Himeko desperately; her eyes shut tightly as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her with the pent up desire of what felt like multiple life times. She moaned against Himeko's sweet mouth, her eyes watering intensely; tears spilling down her flushed cheeks. Himeko held her, kissed her, soothed her until wave after wave ecstasy passed through her body, leaving her completely spent and gasping for air.

Blue eyes opened and gazed into shimmering amethyst. They shone with more love than words could ever express, more longing and passion and complete and utter joy than any words no matter how beautiful strung together could ever begin to express.

"Was my love what you expected, Chikane-chan?" the blond echoed her lovers last question with a teasing smile, her finger tips stroking Chikane's flat tummy tenderly, feeling slight tremors running through her; the glowing aftermath of her handiwork.

Chikane chuckled, taking her lovers hand in hers, tugging at her until they lay, pressed together, their limbs a tangled mess.

"Not exactly, but I'm not complaining," she said with the closest Himeko impersonation she could muster. Himeko laughed before swatting the girls arm playfully.

"I don't sound like that!" She said with a laugh, before kissing the Himemiya princess once more. She felt her beloved's hands trail down to her bottom smoothly, giving it a light squeeze, grazing the soft skin teasingly with her finger nails. Himeko pulled away with a bashful expression, her eyes wide. "Already?" she asked, amazed.

The blue eyed princess could only smirk evilly, her eyes dancing with something delightfully wicked.

The night was still young and they had a lot of time to make up for.

* * *

><p>Exhausted and undeniably happy, they wrapped their arms around each other, rejoicing in their closeness. They kissed and nibbled at each other lips, whispering sweet nothings to each other, their fingers laced together until finally the blond fell asleep with a content smile on her lips and a soft satisfied sigh. Chikane lay on her side, her arms wrapped about the blond, her hands caressing and stoking her beloveds' cheek. Blue eyes danced with joy and she smiled; content.<p>

"How long have I loved you, Himeko?" she asked more to herself than the sleeping blond in her arms. Azure eyes traced the delicate contours of the blonds' face, her sweet pink cheeks and kiss-swollen lips. Finger tips traced the various speckled love-bites along her collar bone, down to her perfectly shaped perky breasts. She smiled satisfied with her work. She leaned forward, giving the blond the last kiss of the night, her lips brushing against her chastely. With a final, exhausted sigh she felt sleep come up on her, her head resting on top of Himeko's, their fingers still intertwined.

_I'll never let you go._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

* * *

><p>Morning<p>

* * *

><p>Lord Himemiya sat quietly and alone in his dojo with his legs tucked underneath him; his <em>hakama<em> pants delicately pleated and neat. He sat and said nothing, simply holding his tea gently in his hand. His sword sat softly on the wooden floor looking dull and lifeless against the polished wooden floor underneath him. He sat with his eyes closed, his breath slow and controlled. The calming silence that enveloped the dojo was misleading; like the quiet calm before the storm.

The older Himemiya was proud of his ability to remain calm in the presence of conflict and disaster. He had built his reputation on it. This technique was effective ion battle, effective as a warrior. This technique however, was not affective as a Father.

His character was very much like his hands. His hands were worked; rough and brutish, disciplined and powerful. He had raised his daughter in that very same fashion. He had raised her delicate character like he would have raised a son, teaching her the skills necessary to be a strong warrior; fierce and honorable. He raised her using the best of his abilities, sparing nothing for her bright future; embedding all of his hopes in her. With the help of his wife they had raised her to be womanly, obedient and suitable for marriage. She would be strong and fierce, a proud woman that would carry the family name and further increase its prestige. He had known this since the day she was born. She had known it all her life.

He opened his eyes slowly; his face very calm, his chilling blue eye's fierce and unnerving. Softly he placed his tea cup down and glanced at the wooden sword in front of him.

The Himemiya princess had not returned home last night.

She had disgraced the Himemiya name.

His hard work was for nothing.

With fierce strength he slammed his fist against the wooden floor of the dojo.

This would be the end of him.

* * *

><p>The birds chirping outside were the first sound that graced the beautiful Himemiya's ears. She shifted underneath the futon cover, moving so that she was lying on her side, her head resting softly on a soft white pillow. Her beautiful azure eyes fluttered open softly as she realized there was a soft warm body next to her. She found Himeko curled underneath the covers, sleeping languidly against her. She smiled as memory after memory of the previous night washed upon her. She gave a happy sigh her finger tips caressing her beloveds golden strands of hair.<p>

She smiled as she felt Himeko shift next to her and sigh. She sat up a bit, shifting so that she was on her hip and propped her head on her palm so she could gaze at her for a few minutes. She sat idly, completely happy; tracing her delicate features with her finger tips. She smiled, feeling her heart flutter uncontrollably at the sight of her sleeping angel. It wasn't until she heard a rustling outside that she was forced to tear her eyes away from the blond.

"Himeko!" she heard a man call out and knock.

Chikane felt her azure eyes narrow at the sound of that voice. It was the Oogami priest. The same Oogami priest who had taken her beloveds lips last she knew. She felt her posture stiffen. Softly, so that she wouldn't wake the sleeping angel beside her, she slid out of the futon. She made her way around her beloveds' home completely nude, looking for something she could wear. She found her plum colored _gi_that had dried since last night and quickly threw it on, managing to tie the sash of her _hakama_ pants around her waist.

She opened the door softly; poking her head out non-chalantly. The priest give a startled yelp, he was expecting Himeko's groggy morning face, not the Himemiya's beautiful, blue eyed one. Despite the events that had occurred last night she still looked composed and beautiful. Her hair that should have been tangled and messy wasn't. Although she had thrown her clothes on quickly, everything was in place; she looked beautiful and composed just as she was expected. His face flushed with heat as he noticed that she was wearing the same clothes from yesterday. He shook the idea from his head, there was _no way_ they…

"Yes?" she finally asked her voice piercing like the sharp side of a blade. She saw the shock on his face change to embarrassment as he realized there was a small bruise on her white neck. _They had_.

"A—Ah! Himemiya-sama! I'm sorry I thought Himeko was awake, I was just going to tell her we were going to go bless—" he paused, realizing that today may have been the wrong day to invite the blond to a blessing, "You know what, never mind." He said looking away with a nervous smile. Her piercing blue eyes unnerved him like they did every man she knew. "Can you tell her she can have the day?"

Chikane had to restrain a laugh. She didn't expect her presence to affect him to the degree it did. He looked completely taken aback by the situation. He must have put two and two together. She smiled, not coldly or maniacally, but with a slight sadness. He had been rejected by Himeko. She had forgotten about that.

"Of course, Oogami-sama," she said softer now, with kinder eyes, "I'll let her know, and," she paused for a second giving him a soft smile, "Thank you, very much." He gave her a smile in return.

"Of course," he paused for a moment, as if trying to gather his thoughts, "And please, take care of her." The notable drop in his voice underlined the seriousness of the matter. She could feel it; a strong energy radiating from him. He really did care for Himeko. She felt her expression soften, deciding that she liked him, if only because he truly cared for the blond. She walked out of the house and gave a bow.

"I won't let any harm come to her."

The Oogami priest looked shocked. The Himemiya princess bowed at him! The beautiful, no-nonsense Himemiya princess had bowed to _him_!

He smiled softly, realizing what she meant by the gesture. Chikane smiled in return, azure eyes honest and grateful. With a few final words and a nervous laugh he bid her farewell and made his way down the dirt path. The Himemiya princess closed the door silently. She wasn't one to pity people, but at that moment she realized the heartbreak the priest must have felt. She gave a sigh, resting her head against the door. She was a lucky woman; she realized that now if she hadn't before.

She turned around and felt a smile tug at her lips. Himeko was still asleep. Softly, making as little noise as possible she sat next to her, gazing at her lovingly. She felt her heart flutter in her chest as the blond let out a soft sigh of _'Chikane-chan'_. Even in her dreams she still held onto her. She couldn't be happier.

Softly she ran her fingers through Himeko's blond hair, her golden tresses silky and smooth. Skilled finger tips trailed down her neck to her collar, tracing the speckled love bites against her warm skin. Chikane felt her cheeks burn.

They had spent the whole night indulging in their pent up passion; getting to know each other's bodies, delighting in the moans and gasps they elicited from each other, their fingers delicate and eager against heated flesh. They delighted in every reaction they could rise from one another, the sweet spots they discovered, the lingering feeling of their tongues against their most sensitive places. Chikane had been very surprised (and pleasantly so) to see just how eager the blond had been to touch and kiss her. She felt her face burn as she remembered the feeling of Himeko's lips against her most sensitive place; the sound of her impish voice as she asked her (teasingly) if she wanted release. How had her innocent Himeko learned to tease her the way she had? It seemed the Himemiya's wicked personality was rubbing off on the blond.

Of course the blue eyed swords-woman was very competitive, no matter what the sport was, so it was not to say that she didn't give the blond a run for her money. She grinned remembering the pleading voice that belonged to her beloved angel; the way her brows arched as the girl with the azure eyes tasted the sweetness of the blonds flower, bringing her release again and again; leaving her breathless and spent against the futon.

Chikane's reverie was interrupted when she heard a soft moan come from the sleeping angel. She smiled softly, cocking her head to the side as she watched her beautiful face. She loved the girl more than she could have ever thought possible.

For most of her childhood, Chikane had felt more than happy to be near Himeko, to be as fortunate as she was to have someone who was so cheerful and kind to her. She was grateful for the opportunity to feel like a normal girl; to be treated as a normal girl. It wasn't until she went away that her feelings had begun to blossom like a sleeping rose bud awakening at dawn. She had ignored them however; still too young and inexperienced to quite understand what it was she felt in the depths of her heart. But, returning to her home, seeing her once again; her blossoming feelings intensified. It was as if her close proximity to the blond caused her longing to grow, like a magnet that cannot hover over its perfect match without being pulled together tightly.

She wondered now, how long she had loved the blond; how long she had denied her feelings subconsciously. As children she had enjoyed sharing everything with her, every touch and smile was beautiful and innocent. Perhaps she loved her even then, in the most pure way possible. It surly felt like that, as if she had loved Himeko for life times before this one. Perhaps she had. Perhaps they were two flames born of the same spark; soul mates at their very core. She smiled at her over active mind. This was very much like her; turning and twisting everything until she found every possible answer. She shook her head. Why was she so insistent on analyzing everything? Love wasn't _supposed_ to make sense was it? She almost laughed at herself before she noticed her beloved slowly coming out of her sleep.

Languidly Himeko shifted in her sleep; rolling over so she was on her back. Chikane smiled at her face; her eyes were closed shut, her lips pursed together as she stretched like a cat, her body growing tight and stiff. She gave a yawn, her arms rising above her head. She sighed, her lips curling into a happy smile as her body relaxed again.

Chikane smiled. _Could she be any cuter?_ She thought. How could such a cute, sweet, innocent girl be so amazing in bed, she wondered with blushing cheeks. It really was a mystery. She leaned forward mischievously and blew a soft puff of air against her face. Himeko pouted, her brows furrowing in displeasure. She shifted, moving her head away from the blue eyed girl with a wordless mumble. Chikane's grin grew wider. She leaned over farther balancing her weight on her left hand blowing more puffs of air at the blonds face, making her bangs fan about her forehead.

"_Mmm!"_ Himeko protested with a scrunched up face. Her amethyst eyes fluttered open, meeting with cerulean gems. Before she could react she felt lips push against hers. She melted instantly, her arms coming around her beloveds shoulders, bring her closer. She could feel Chikane smile into the kiss before she pulled away.

"Goodmorning, Himeko." Chikane's eyes twinkled with mischief.

Himeko smiled; overjoyed. It wasn't a dream, Chikane was actually here! "Goodmorning, Chikane-chan!" She chirped, wrapping her arms tighter about her beloved, pulling her down onto the futon. Chikane gave a startled yelp as she hit the futon landing against Himeko's naked body, but before the Himemiya princess could say anything more she was silenced with a kiss. She was delighted (and surprised) to find that Himeko was a morning person.

Well, at least _today_ she was.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is okay, Himeko?" Chikane asked, looking about nervously, freshly laundered clothes in her arms.<p>

"Chikane-chan, don't worry! We've done this before, remember?" Himeko chirped looking back at her with a smile. Chikane wore pink cheeks and a fearful look on her face as she reluctantly climbed up the shrine steps.

After indulging in another few hours of love making, Chikane had suggested they do something productive with their day. Himeko had wined, her legs wrapped about Chikane's naked waist; her hips wiggling bringing a beautiful blush to her beloved's cheeks. She had tried her best to distract the determined girl, nibbling on her ear lobe, whispering the words to her that were meant for her only, slipping her hand between them and teasing her most sensitive place; trying to desperately change her beloveds mind. She had succeeded a couple of times, making the princess gasp; surprised at how easy it was to rouse her desire. Himeko had smiled at her lover's bashful face; even a disciplined swordswoman couldn't stay focused whilst the love-of-her-life teased her growing arousal.

But after a few relapses at the hands of the blond _miko,_ the Himemiya princes lectured her firmly; waving her finger in the air; noting that they needed a bath before they did anything else.

And so, with a slightly disappointed face the blond had made her way out of their bed, (Yes, _their_ bed. She had decided it on her own.) finding solace in the fact that she was going to spend all day with her beloved _Chikane-chan_. She had managed to throw on some clothes and stepped out into the bright sunny afternoon. She rejoiced in the summer heat, her arms coming above her head with a gleeful chirp. That was when the idea hit her. It was a warm summer day, and there was a spring only a few minutes away.

Chikane had wondered if the act of two lesbian women washing what remained of their love making off of each other's bodies in a _sacred spring_ would offend the Gods. Himeko had simply laughed and waved the idea away quickly, but then had grown curiously silent; face red. Needless to say, the reaction did not inspire confidence in the Himemiya's mind; she followed her closely regardless, like a puppy would follow its master.

"But we were only 12 then! We were so innocent!" Chikane protested with a blush, recalling what they had been doing only moments ago before they had gotten dressed. Himeko looked back at her with a cute pout.

"We'll _I'm_ still innocent, I don't know about _you_, Chikane-chan!" she said with a teasing smile, her amethyst eyes gleaming with mischief . Chikane couldn't help but laugh at the remark; knowing very well by now the naughty side the seemingly innocent blond had hidden away.

"If you say so, Himeko! Just don't try anything in the sacred spring, I don't want the God's to get mad at us!" she said with a grin, catching up to her as they made their way past the shrine and over to the dirt path.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" Himeko squealed with a red blush before Chikane ran on ahead of her with a laugh.

"Nothing, nothing!" she called back with a happy smile.

* * *

><p>As they hurried back to the house, their hair still wet and their cheeks still pink with embarrassment at what little self control they had, they were both positive that the God's would strike them down any second now.<p>

"I told you it was a bad idea!" Chikane wined, making her way down the shrine steps with a deep blush.

"I didn't hear you complaining!" Himeko retored with a pout and a blush as deep as hers, remembering the sound of Chikane's breathy encouragement against the shell of her ear.

Chikane couldn't help but laugh. What had their insatiability gotten them into?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

* * *

><p>Puzzle Pieces<p>

* * *

><p>The village of Mahoroba was busy, like it was on any other day. Everyone went about with their business, fishermen threw their nets into the ocean, farmers tended to the land; all was pleasant, all was good. There was nothing out of place, nothing that caused a stir, everything was peaceful and quiet. No one ever thought to look at the woman who rode on her horse alongside the road. There was no reason to. The woman looked just like everyone else, dressed just like everyone else, her black hair down, her face hidden away from the sun with a thin shawl, just as many women did this time of year. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. No one thought to give her a second glace.<p>

They were deeply mistaken.

"I haven't been in town in a while," the older Himemiya woman said to herself softly, her delicate hands gripping the horse's reins. She had to resist the urge to look around and take in the sights, to shop for fresh foods and beautiful clothes, instead of sending someone to do it for her. She wanted to engage in conversation with the local women, to feel a part of the world again, so speak about practical things instead of high society concerns. But she couldn't. She couldn't look around, she could not seem suspicious; she had a plan to abide to.

She gave a sigh.

These were drastic measures and she knew it.

She had managed to sneak away with the assistance of a few of her most loyal servants, taking a horse without anyone noticing. She had to do something about the situation. She had to find her daughter and figure out a way to fix everything. She had to do it herself before her husband lost his cool.

He had grown incessantly angry since the day before, when Chikane had chosen to refuse his wishes and had taken off on foot. His face had reddened so much it almost scared her; she had never seen her husband that angry before. It was terrifying.

She gave an unladylike groan.

This really was a predicament her daughter had gotten herself into.

She couldn't help but smile, however, quite impressed with the young princess. She had resolve, she had to give her that. Her daughter was very much like her husband Sasuke. She had always known that their personalities were the most similar; stubborn, passionate and proud.

She shook her head and gave an amused sigh.

They were such a handful sometimes.

She knew her husband very well, so she knew he would be sulking for another few hours; sitting in his dojo, sipping tea like he always did. She knew that Chikane would be in the clear for the most part if she returned home tonight. _If_ she returned home tonight. But if she did not, the older Himemiya woman had no idea what would happen. Something terrible she suspected.

Her husband was very much like a broken-in dog; he was all bark and no bite, at least with his daughter he was.

But this was different.

This was not just some small rebellion against authority. It was not just some small dent in his honor, no, this was bigger than that. She had deliberately refused his wishes, deliberately stayed out late and then did not return home! She had deliberately ruined her own reputation! She had deliberately ruined her father's plans, ruined her chances of marrying into an exceptional family. Of course, this was only if someone said something.

But that was a sure thing already. If the remainder of the Himemiya family had kept their mouths shut, then this would have not been a problem.

There it was again.

That word.

_If_.

That word had to be the most miserable word in every language.

Things would have played out well, _if_ this had been the case. Unfortunately this was _not_ the case. Unlike many less wealthy families that valued their family members over honor and greed, the Himemiya clan was very vengeful and very petty. Many of Sasuke's brothers had been jealous of the Himemiya princess from the very beginning, ashamed that none of their own children (even the boys) could outshine her in any aspect. She was the perfect child, skilled, intelligent, powerful and beautiful. She trumped every cousin, boy or girl in anything and everything.

She reined unchallenged.

This incident was in fact the only thing that tainted her reputation, the only thing that lowered her appraisal in others eyes.

This was her undoing.

Like piranhas the Himemiya's mouths had watered when they heard the news, and like those who have nothing better to do; they gossiped. And a simple night away from home turned into a scandal among the Himemiya family.

_Harlot._

_Whore._

_Disgrace._

She could almost hear it now.

She gave an irritated sigh.

Those people were insufferable.

But perhaps it was her fault, for not saying anything before things got this bad.

The older woman had known from early on that her daughter's relationship with the young blond was not as it seemed. She had long since noticed the faint color in her daughter's cheeks, the lingering touches, the softly spoken words. She smiled despite herself. Her daughter had been in love with the blond since she had met her, she knew.

Any mother would.

Of course, as an innocent child her princess hadn't realized this, and thought of the blond as simply a friend; a dear, dear friend.

At first, the older woman thought her daughter was going through a _phase_, that she would soon grow out of it that would be that. Of course, things did not end up that way. She noticed it the last time, the way the blond looked at her daughter, the level of affection they had for each other, their pink cheeks and shy smiles. This was _not_ some passing phase. They were smitten. The two girls were _in love_.

Fukiko felt her cheeks burn at the idea. She should have been angry, like her husband was. But she wasn't. Her daughter's happiness was all that mattered. If she loved that blond girl, then she would support her. What else could she do? She was a mother first and foremost, not a wife, not a Himemiya. Chikane was her darling, her one and only. She would fight for her happiness, even if that meant the undoing of the Himemiya ideal.

Besides, she thought with a small smile, they were pretty cute together.

She giggled.

She knew the blond would care for her daughter for as long as they were allowed to live, she knew it very well. That girl loved her; completely. That alone made her happy, happy that her daughter was beloved.

Besides, her one and only had been deprived of so many things already. It was all so unfair. Even in her earliest of year she had been forced to learn archery and kendo among many other straining activities, having been pushed and urged by her father. For five years after that, she had not been allowed to have a normal childhood, to have normal friends and a normal life. She had not been allowed to grow into adult hood as she should have. She had not been allowed affection or motherly guidance. She had not been allowed the one person she longed for the most; Himeko.

She had been deprived of so much already…

She would not deprive her of love.

She would not deprive her of happiness.

This was the least she could do.

Fukiko grimaced as the horse gave a rough step. It had been a while since she rode a horse and her bottom was starting to hurt.

"The things I do for my baby." She grumbled, shifting on her horse.

* * *

><p>"I'm so embarrassed!"<p>

The two young women ran down the shrine steps in a giggling fit. They had stopped by the Shinto shrine on their way back, paying their respects to the God's and appologicing for their inappropriate acts in a spring meant for purification.

Himeko had been embarrassed to tears, her face as red as her pleated _hakama_. Chikane had smiled at her tenderly, her fingers caressing her red cheeks, reassuring her that the God's would forgive them. Himeko had just nodded slowly, her amethyst eyes gazing up at blue ones shyly. Chikane had teased, saying that it had been _that_ particular look that had gotten them in trouble in the first place.

Needless to say, Chikane was very good at distracting the blond.

"_Mou_~ Chikane-chan must think I'm a terrible _miko_." Himeko pouted. Chikane looked back at her and chuckled.

"That's not true, Himeko! You know I would never think that!" Chikane chirped, "Besides, I'm sure the God's won't be _that_ angry with us! It's not like we did _everything_." She added slyly with a glint in her azure eyes. Himeko blushed even darker, remembering the feeling of her beloved's finger tips teasing her most sensitive place, the sensation of her delightfully full breasts against her own, the feeling of hot lips against the base of her neck; sucking, biting.

Chikane giggled at Himeko's dazed expression.

"I guess you're right, Chikane-chan…" she murmured softly, peeking up at the taller woman through her lashes. Chikane smiled, taking the blonds hand in hers. She could feel her heart swell in her chest. Having Himeko by her side gave her an overwhelming sense of pride. Himeko had chosen her. Despite all the odds, despite the struggles that would lie ahead of them, she had chosen to stay by her side, to love her.

Chikane smiled, her cheeks a soft pink.

Everything was absolutely perfect, the Himemiya princess thought. Colors were so much brighter, the scent of flowers was so much sweeter, the warm summer breeze was so much more inviting; everything was so _beautiful_. The warmth of the blonds love enveloped her like waves along the shore; they washed upon her again and again.

She was happy.

It was such a strange thing, really, happiness. It made her heart speed up; it gave her fits of laughter, fits of sudden affection. She wanted to pick the blond up, to twirl her around, to kiss her cheeks over and over again and tell her; _'I love you, I love you, I love you!'_till they both collapsed in a fit of giggles, melting together again and again in their heated passion.

To be here, with the one she loved, to be loved _by_ her… It was like a dream.

In all her lonely life she had never felt like this.

_This_ was happiness.

True happiness.

She felt Himeko rub her cheek against her arm, her body snug against hers. In this moment, there was nothing, no one that could ruin this joy, no one that could take from her the warmth that surrounded her heart, the smile on her lips—the sun that shone on her and only her—.

"Ah!" Himeko gasped as a strong breeze blew golden locks forward into her eyes. She felt her heart drop as the heel of her foot barely caught the next stone step, throwing her balance out from beneath her.

"Himeko!" Chikane gasped, catching her by the waist quickly. She tightened her arms about the blond, steadying her quickly so she wouldn't fall. Himeko gave a sigh of relief, looking up at the tall girl next to her in appreciation, small hands resting against her ample bosom.

"You need to be careful, Himeko." Chikane chuckled softly, pulling the blond into a soft embrace. She could feel her beloveds' temperature spike dramatically, her cheeks reddening surely. Chikane smiled.

"But Chikane-chan is always looking after me, she's so sweet and kind to be taking care of me so much," Himeko whispered softly, looking up at the blue eyed girl sweetly, "So it's okay if I'm clumsy, because Chikane-chan will always catch me, right?"

Chikane felt her face flush with so much heat she was sure steam would rise from her ears. Himeko was too cute! It broke her heart in two! Chikane smiled softly, her finger tips tracing her beloveds' beautiful features.

"Exactly, I will always be here to catch my precious Himeko," she whispered, her fingers tucking silken gold strands back behind the blonds ear. Himeko smiled at the delicate contact, leaning forward, her eyes closed; cheeks pink.

Softly they pressed their lips against each others, delicate hands pushing their bodies together, relishing the feeling of soft breasts and flat tummies pushed together through their clothes. Chikane felt her ears burn at the contact, her delicate fingers burying themselves in her beloveds' blond tresses.

Himeko gave a soft whimper, feeling the coil in her tummy tighten with desire. She loved Chikane so much. Softly she licked at her beloveds' lower lip, asking for permission timidly. Chikane complied, parting her lips; the blond's tongue delving between them quickly, tasting the sweetness of her kisses.

The two women clung to each other tightly, mewling, gasping, small hands gripping fistfuls of fabric. They felt the flames of desire licking at their insides, teasingly. Softly, with lingering kisses and soft spoken endearments they pulled away from each other, their cheeks red; eyes dancing with joy.

"I love you, Chikane-chan," the blond whispered shakily, resting her cheek against her beloveds' ample bosom. She could feel her beloveds' heart racing against her chest; she could feel the warmth of her body enveloping her. Himeko felt her cheeks burn slightly, she loved her so much. She loved everything about her, the faint smell of lavender that clung to her hair, the delicate but strong muscles of her back, the sweet feeling of her milky skin against hers. "I love you."

Chikane smiled, pressing a kiss against the blond head of hair, her lips lingering sweetly against the skin of her forehead.

"I love you too, Himeko." She said softly, fingers playing with her golden strands of hair. "Come on; let's go make something to eat." She murmured softly, knowing that they would both get hungry soon. Himeko pulled away so that she could look into her beloveds' eyes.

Beautiful, loving cerulean eyes.

She smiled happily.

This was perfection.

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Fukiko rode along on her horse; her delicate brown eyes fixed on the road ahead of her. She had been trying to sort things out in her head, trying to find a way to solve the problem at hand. So far she couldn't find anything. There was no way her husband was just going to roll over and accept his daughters' wishes, and there was no way in hell that Chikane would roll over and accept her father's wishes! Why did they both have to be so <em>stubborn<em>?

Chances were that he would suggest that Himeko become Chikane's _lover on the side_, while she married anyone of relatively high social standing. Fukiko felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment. He really was that _tactless_ in the matters of love.

She gave a sigh. This was becoming very exhausting.

"_Did you hear?"_ A shop keeper asked, his voice high pitched and excited. Fukiko's ears perked up; welcoming any kind of distraction. She couldn't help but shut her thoughts out, her face turning curious.

"_Hear what?"_ a woman asked testily, hauling fresh vegetables out of a box and placing them on the stand.

"_The Matsumoto prince was spotted riding through town a while ago!"_

Fukiko felt her heart sink, as she pulled at the horse's reins to a halt.

"_What? Why would he be here?"_

Oh no.

"_I don't know, people say he came to visit the Himemiya princess."_

He could not be here, not now.

"_How sweet."_

Quickly, Fukiko struck her horse with her heels.

She had to hurry.

"Chikane…" she said between grit teeth, "I hope I'm not too late."

"What should we make for lunch, Chikane-chan?" Himeko chirped, her arms wrapped around the taller woman's snuggly. Chikane smiled, feeling the softness of her beloveds chest push against her arm, her eyes tracing along the glistening shore fondly.

"What would you like? I'll make anything you want." She said softly, fingers playing along the blonds palm, tickling her with soft grazes of her finger nails. Himeko giggled, tugging at her hand, urging her forward.

"_Hmmm_~ I don't know," Himeko thought out loud, her lips pursed together adorably, amethyst eyes gazing up at hers lovingly, "I'm kind of in the mood for noodles~"

Chikane giggled, giving her beloved an amused smile, "You are always in the mood for noodles!"

Himeko blushed and then gave a pout.

"Noodles remind me of when we were kids! I remember we used to have noodles all of the time when we were little!" the blond defended, her cheeks pink.

Chikane chuckled; remembering her childhood routine. She remembered the way her heart raced as she rode into town with one of the guards, her blue eyes nervously searching for Himeko, her heart bursting in her chest just as she caught sight of her golden tresses.

"We did, didn't we?"

"Mmm!" Himeko agreed, wrapping her arms about Chikane's again as they continued walking. "I remember 'cause Chikane-chan always looked so cute when she was eating noodles! You tried to be so elegant about it but you always ended up making a mess!" Himeko giggled, her eyes dancing at the memory.

"Did I really?" the taller woman asked with a laugh. She didn't remember that.

"Yeah! It was so adorable!" Himeko paused, bringing her finger up to her lips thoughtfully, "You know, come to think of it Chikane-chan has always been beautiful, even when you were only this big." Himeko motioned with her hand right below her waist.

She saw Chikane blush.

"T—That's not true!" she stammered, face red as a tomato.

"Yes it is! _Ne_~ I remember seeing Chikane-chan for the first time when you rode in on your father's horse! You were _so_ pretty all dressed up in your kimono! Your blue eyes were so big and that curious expression you had, you were so cute!" Himeko squealed, her arms tightening around Chikane's arm.

"N—No way!" Chikane said unusually flustered, "_Himeko_ was cute! You looked so innocent just looking up at me. And then you waved at me and smiled." Chikane paused as the memory washed over her; she felt a soft blush on her cheeks. "I had never seen anyone look that happy before. It made my heart speed up. I knew right away that I had to meet you."

"Chikane-chan…" Himeko whispered in awe.

"Ah, is that strange to say?" the taller girl asked, suddenly embarrassed.

"_Nnn_, I think its okay," Himeko paused smiling shyly, "I think maybe we fell in love then."

"You think so?" Chikane asked with a shy smile, thinking. She remembered the pounding of her heart every time she saw her blond hair, her wide smile, those shimmering amethyst eyes. Maybe they _had_ been in love then, but they just didn't know it. She sure hoped so.

"Yeah, maybe we fell in love when we first met and we just didn't know it." Himeko said softly, a soft blush on her cheeks. "I've always loved Chikane-chan, but maybe it was this kind of love, the one that makes me want to hold Chikane-chan and never let go, not just the love for a friend."

Chikane felt her heart skip a beat at the blond's words. Why did she have to make it so easy for her to fall in love with her more and more?

"Maybe," Chikane finally said with a smile, her cheeks pink, "I'd like to think that we've been in love the whole time, and that it won't ever change as long as we live. _Nnn_, I want to continue loving Himeko forever, even in the next life."

"Chikane-chan…" Himeko felt her heart flutter violently in her chest. How long had they denied these feelings? Why did they feel so painfully strong? Why did they take her breath away again and again? "I want that too." She wrapped her arms about the princess' waist, pressing her face against her beloved's ample breasts, "I want to love you forever, Chikane-chan. Let's promise. Let's promise that no matter what happens we will always find each other."

"I promise, Himeko." Chikane wrapped her arms about the girl tightly, resting her cheek against the top of her head, "I swear I will never stop loving you, even after death. I will search for you in every life time. I will always, always love you… Himeko…"

"Chikane-chan… Me too!" she cried out, burying her face in her chest, "I will always love you Chikane-chan! These feelings," she said, looking up at her beloveds blushing face, tears brimming in her eyes, "these feelings are too strong for me to forget, Chikane-chan. I will never forget how much I love you."

"Himeko…" the taller girl whispered, her eyes gazing at the blond lovingly.

"Chikane-chan…" the blond closed her eyes and pursed her lips together. Chikane smiled, her cheeks a beautiful pink. She loved her so much. She leaned forward, her hands brushing the delicate skin of the blond's neck, making her shutter at the contact.

"_There you are."_

She stopped with a jerk, feeling Himeko's warm breath against her lips. She turned around and felt her breath hitch in her throat.

"Hmm?" Himeko opened her eyes, confused.

Watching them with cold eyes stood a tall man dressed in several layers of clothes, royalty Himeko was sure. He was a slender man, tall, regal, elegant, his hair tied in a small bun. His skin was light, beautiful and delicate looking, pale against his brown hair, his eyes lashes thick and long. He looked pretty, spoiled, pampered; as if he had never worked a day in his life.

Yes, he was definitely royalty.

"Matsumoto Hotohori…" Chikane's voice sounded cold. Himeko felt her heart speed up. Something was wrong. Who was this man? And why was Chikane tightening her arms around her so much?

"_Chi-chan_, you look…" The nickname sounded odd coming from his lips, his voice a low octave, dragging the sentence out lazily. Chikane felt herself almost gag at the sickening sound of his deranged affection. She could feel him trace her figure with his eyes, dragging over her face, down to her breasts, to her hips. She bit back the urge to crack her fist against his nose. "_Good_." He finished, eyes flickering over to her face again.

Himeko felt something rise inside her, something she had never felt in her life, it clawed at her insides; it burned her eyes and seared her ears. This was rage. Pure, undeniable rage. This man, this man was looking at her Chikane like he wanted to devour her right then and there! Her arms tightened around the princess possessively, pushing her body against her own tightly.

Chikane was hers, and no one was allowed to look at her like that.

_No one._

Green eyes flickered over to the blond, meeting with an angry expression.

Chikane felt a low growl come from her throat as his green eyes traveled down to the blonds hips. Quickly, she pushed the blond behind her where the man's green eyes could not reach her. Himeko gasped, confused, holding on to her beloveds plum colored _gi_.

The green eyed man made a face, his lips curling slightly, eyes narrow.

"What is _this_?" he said with a hint of disgust, motioning to the way the princess was hiding the blond. "I don't understand. Explain yourself."

"You're a smart man, what does it look like?" The Himemiya taunted coldly, defiant eyes staring daggers at him. "What are you doing here anyways? Shouldn't you be taking advantage of some defenseless servant or something?" she asked sharply, her face tense and tight. He chuckled.

"Oh _Chi-chan,_ as charming as ever I see..." His taunted, ignoring her last comment, his voice sinking low, "You are my _soon-to-be-wife_, and I want to know what my promised one has been up to these last few days that has everyone so flustered."

Himeko felt her heart sink at the word 'wife'. This couldn't be true. Chikane couldn't marry him! She had promised her that they would be together forever, that they would never part again. This couldn't be true; there had to be a misunderstanding.

"Quiet!" the regal woman's voice rose suddenly, startling even herself. Himeko could feel rage curling from her beloved's body like black flames; the muscles in her back tense and tight, her knuckles white against the delicate skin of her hands. "I will not stand here listen to the delusional fantasies of a lecherous prince!"

His face grew very serious, lines appearing in his delicate brow.

"Chikane-chan?" Himeko asked timidly from behind the Himemiya princess, her voice high pitched and nervous. "Are you two…?" the blond couldn't say it, she didn't want to doubt her lover, she didn't want to hurt her with her wavering fear. Her small hands clutched at the taller woman's shirt tightly.

"Of course not!" she gasped, turning around to face the blond quickly, her azure eyes looked into Himeko's pleadingly, "He's just a stubborn suitor! I swear, Himeko! I would never promise myself to anyone other than you." She said softly, her fingers caressing the blonds' cheeks, "Believe me, I'm yours." She pressed a soft kiss against the blonds' forehead, "All yours."

"Chikane-chan…" Himeko whimpered, wrapping her arms around her tightly. Chikane kissed her cheek, licking it softly, teasingly—trying to reassure her fidelity.

"Just leave this to me, Himeko." She whispered against her hot cheek, the touch of her finger tips along the small of her back soothing away any fearful thoughts.

"Are you _serious_?" the green eyed prince spoke up, prying the Himemiya's eyes away from Himeko. "This is _unnatural_! You're both _women_!" he spat, outraged.

Chikane gave a laugh at his reaction.

"Oh? Does it sting, Hotohori? To know I rather be with a woman than be with you?" she almost sneered, her eyes dancing with amusement, "You didn't actually think I would marry you, did you?" Chikane asked with a laugh. She could see him shaking in his royal clothes, his composure fading quickly.

"I've had enough; I will not be insulted by some deranged _wench_. Let's go." Quickly he made his way over to the princess, his hand outstretched angrily.

Quickly, Chikane slapped the hand away.

"Don't you dare touch me with your filthy hands!" she growled, eyes defiant and cold.

Suddenly, everything turned into a blurred flurry of movement. There was a quick jerk and a sudden sound.

Before Himeko could realize what had happened she felt Chikane's shoulders slacken against her hands, her head falling forward slightly.

Himeko felt her heart drop.

He had slapped her.

The blond felt something snap and suddenly, with a force she hadn't realized she had, and with an intensity that would impress a wolf mother defending her cubs, she lunged forward, her open hand connecting with his face in a hot flash.

His sleek green eyes stared at her blankly; unbelieving, his jaw slack leaving his mouth gaping open.

"Ah…" Himeko felt all the color fade from her cheeks, her amethyst eyes wide in shock.

She had slapped him.

Her mind was blanking.

Her hand burned.

"Himeko!" the Himemiya princess gasped, dashing forward, standing between the blond and the obviously shell shocked man. "Touch her and I'll kill you." She warned breathlessly, her chest heaving. She looked disheveled, her eyes piercing, her hair in her face, her cheek a painful red from the smack he had give her.

She saw a glint in his green eyes. He was enjoying this, she knew. He had always been that kind of character, the kind that allowed others to dig their own grave just so he could push them in when they least suspected it. Chikane felt her stomach churn. This was not going to end well, she knew it. She could taste the bitterness in her mouth.

"You would stand in defense of this girl?" his smooth voice asked, his fingers coming up to pet his reddening cheek.

"I would lay down my life for her." Chikane said with a low voice, standing in front of him proudly. "I would lay down _anyone's_ life for her." She added her eyes defiant and threatening. She would not stand for this; she would protect her beloved for as long as she lived.

This had been her vow.

She would protect Himeko.

Always.

She could see his lips curl into a sickeningly wide grin.

"She could be condemned to death for what she has just done."He voiced. Chikane grimaced; she knew he was going to say that. And in all honesty, he was right. He could condemn the blond to death for striking him in the face. Royalty meant godliness. Even uttering an insult in his direction could spell death for a common person.

No. She would not stand for this. He would not get his way. Himeko was her most precious treasure. Himeko was her everything. She would not allow such half-hearted threats against her beloved. She was a Himemiya. And the Himemiya were proud. She would not allow her lover to be threatened in such a way! This was the ultimate insult!

"It would be your word against mine," she said confidently, almost sneering, "The word of a half-rate lecherous Matsumoto prince against the word of a prestigious Himemiya." She said smoothly, her arms folding across her chest.

He scoffed.

"Your name does nothing to save you now, _Chi-chan_," he said with a laugh, the way his tongue curled as he said that name, it made her sick, "After the rumors everyone's been speaking of, your name means nothing! It can't save you anymore."

Chikane felt a stab of doubt. Was he right? Had she lost all authority as a Himemiya? Had her family disowned her _already_? Did she have no power over this man? She clenched her firsts, that didn't matter. She would protect Himeko. She could lay her life down before anyone tried to harm her.

Himeko felt her head spin, her small hands clinging to the taller woman's' shoulders. What had she just done? She had just laid hands on royalty! She had just assaulted a royal prince!

No, she didn't care! She had defended Chikane-chan! She had stood up for her. That coward had hit her! He had struck her Chikane-chan's beautiful face! She felt a sudden pride well in her chest; she would protect her beloved at all cost. They were in this together, and if Chikane would protect her, this was the least she could do in return.

"Kohaku! Yukihiro!" the tall prince called out startling both of the women. From behind the small house emerged two large samurai guards. "Please, escort the princess to her horse."

Himeko felt her heart speed up. She could see Chikane's shoulders twitch, her mindset changing instantly at the sight of a sword. Chikane was a skilled swordswoman, did they not know that? How could this man claim that he was to marry the Himemiya princess and not know this?

"Do you really expect your guards to change anything?" Chikane asked wickedly, her eyes glinting with a sudden sense of amusement, how foolish these men where, "If this is the rout we're headed in then I have to say… You're in for a treat."

The green eyed prince gave her a curious look.

She bit back the urge to laugh.

He had no idea.

"Death at the hand of a skilled warrior is always an honor." She finished, lips curled into a wolfish grin.

Before the prince could reply the blue eyed princess lunged forward.

Quickly, Chikane thrust her elbow into one of the guard's chests, knocking the wind out of his lungs with the momentum on her movements. She turned around, thrusting the back of her hand into his face, slamming the bone of her knuckles against his nose. She heard a crunch and felt something warm on her hand. Quickly, taking advantage of the situation she reached forward, her hand slipping past him to his sword. In a swift flurry of movement the sword was unsheathed and pointed directly at the prince.

* * *

><p>Before Himeko could blink she found her beloved pointing the sickeningly sharp side of a blade at the green eyed prince's throat. She felt her heart drop as she realized what was going on. There was one guard on the ground, and the other was…<p>

"Did you honestly think you could come here, threaten my lover and command me to go with you?" Chikane asked almost sensually, her voice dipping low, "I will end your life before you lay a hand on her."

The prince felt the tip of her blade against his Addams apple. He held back the urge to swallow the lump in his throat.

"It seems you have gotten ahead of yourself, _Chi-chan_." He said his voice high pitched, motioning behind her. Chikane scoffed, her brow twitching.

She turned around and her grip on the sword handle slackened, the sharp edge grazing the princes tender flesh.

No.

It couldn't be.

Himeko…

She had gotten careless; she was driven by the animalistic desire to kill this man for assuming that she _belonged_ to him, for suggesting that he could _kill_ her beloved if that was what he wanted…

She had gotten careless; she had lost sight of the other guard.

"Himeko…"

_Careless._

The other guard had dashed forward, seeing what the princess had planned, finding only one way to fight back; Himeko. He stood behind her, his blade at her neck. She could see Himeko shutter the sickening feeling of the sharp edge of the blade against the delicate skin of her throat.

The sight of the sweet, innocent blond anywhere near a blade made Chikane's stomach turn. She felt a wave of nausea hit her at the thought of the blade drawing the blond's blood.

"Ah, so we finally see eye to eye." The prince said nervously, his shaky hand moving the blade away from his neck. Chikane was shaking. "I'll take this, thank you very much." He said, carefully taking the sword from the princess's hand. Chikane felt tears threaten to spill forward, her body shaking in unearthly rage.

"Let her go." she ordered, piercing blue eyes making the samurai jump.

"Chikane-chan..." Himeko whimpered. This made her sick. It wasn't fair. He was using their love as a weapon against them, "Chikane-chan…" she whimpered again, feeling tears spilling over her cheeks.

This couldn't be happening.

"Let her go!" she barked, her fists clenched tightly, "Let her go or I swear I'll—!"

"You'll what?" the Matsumoto taunted. Chikane felt her chest heaving.

"If you let her go, untouched," she could hear the pain in her own voice. How pathetic, she thought. How weak. "I'll do anything you want." She felt her face burn in anger, "Just please… Don't hurt her."

"Anything?" that sickening voice asked, teasingly.

Himeko saw the Himemiya princes sag forward, relinquished.

"Then it is settled isn't it?" he grinned, "Let her go Yukihiro," he said waving his hand, stepping forward, reaching for her face. Chikane felt her stomach churn as his hands caressed the side of her face he had not struck softly, trailing down her neck, pushing the violet colored gi down so he could caress her collar. His eyes flicked over the love bites along her white skin.

"Ah, this is promising…" he said amused, his finger tips tracing the bites, "I suppose since you two are women it didn't really count…" he trailed off, tracing the elegant bone of her collar. "So I can still have your first time."

Chikane grit her teeth at the sound of his voice, at the feeling of his hands on her. She bit back the urge to break his nose, to slay him with her own hands, to make him take back ever word he had uttered since he came. She wanted to vomit at the thought of sleeping with him. She couldn't shut her eyes, she couldn't react. She would not allow him the pleasure.

"N—No! Chikane-chan!" Himeko cried, reaching for her and tugging her out of the man's reach. He gave a feral growl. This blond was proving to be more troublesome than he had anticipated.

The Himemiya princess turned around defeated. "Himeko…" she whimpered, broken, her delicate neck exposed to the sunlight. She looked beaten down, her eyes on the floor, her frame shaking with anger and frustration. The blond wrapped her arms around her tightly and she held her back desperatly. "I'm so sorry; I never thought this would happen. But… I can't let him hurt you, I wouldn't be able to go on it he hurt you, Himeko…"

"No! Chikane-chan! You can't go! You can't—! I love you, Chikane-chan!" Himeko begged, hands clutching fistfuls of her shirt. "He'll… He'll.."

She couldn't say it.

She couldn't bring herself to say it.

He would _take_ her.

He would force her dear Chikane to…

"That's enough!" the prince barked, "This game is becoming boring. Let's go."

"Himeko…" Chikane whimpered, angry tears spilling down her cheeks, her hands trembling.

No, this could not be! She couldn't leave her beloved Himeko! Not now! She had promised her, had kissed her, had made lover to her, had whispered to her over and over that she would never leave her! That she belonged to her and no one else! That no one would ever touch her! That she belonged to her body and soul! She clenched her fists. She couldn't do this to her!

"Chikane-chan!" the blond cried, burying her face in her beloved's chest.

"Himeko!" She held on to her tighter, her delicate knuckles bone white. If only she had her sword, she would slice this disguising lecher in half, she would make him eat his words, make him kiss the ground her beloved walked on! She felt her rage boil; this wasn't supposed to happen like this!

"I said; Let's—!"

"_Hotohori!"_

* * *

><p>Fukiko raced through the village, past the farms that lay before the shore. She had to hurry. If she had heard right, if the villagers were correct then everything was about to get significantly worse.<p>

Prince Matsumoto Hotohori had been smitten with her daughter since she was a child. He had met her when she was only 12 years old; he had been 15 at the time and had grown significantly attached to her. Fukiko had thought it very strange, for a young man to have grown smitten with her daughter on their first meeting, especially since Chikane had shown no interest in him whatsoever. But nevertheless, Sasuke, being close friends with the boy's father, Hideki Matsumoto, had developed a hope that when they both grew up that they would marry and join their two families together.

Hotohori had been inquiring about her since the day she had returned home, hoping to see her again and propose marriage to her. Sasuke had been delighted, assuring him that his daughter would be overjoyed. This of course was a lie. When Chikane had heard that he was going to come see her, she had brushed away the idea, noting that he was too pompous to inspire any romantic feelings. Sasuke had grown furious.

After a few days, and suitor after suitor it had become apparent that Chikane was not going to be as open minded about the situation as he had hoped, and when she left and did not return the next day, it did more than reassure the idea.

Hotohori however was a very spoiled young man.

He had not taken her rejection well.

Of course, he _had_ been encouraged and reassured over and over again, but that was no excuse.

If he had ridden into town, then he was obviously dead bent on one thing.

On one person

_Chikane._

Fukiko felt her anxiety rise. The Matsumoto family was a very greedy family, a very _forceful_ family. She could not be certain that the boy would not do something drastic.

But that was the least of her problems at the moment. How could she have been so foolish? How had she taken off on her own without knowing _exactly_ where the blond lived? She felt her brow wrinkle as she fought back the nauseating anxiety that threatened to consume her.

She scanned the area, looking for someone, anyone that could help her. Her eyes caught the sight of a young man walking along the dirt road.

This was her chance!

"Young man!" she called out, voice breaking painfully.

The Oogami priest turned around, his brown eyes wide in surprise, "Yes m'am?"

"Do you know where the Kurusagawa _miko_ lives?" She asked urgently, her hands gripping the horse's reins tightly. He gave her a curious glace, seeing what she was wearing and the flustered expression on her face. She looked very familiar. Her eyes were big and sleek, her brows were thin and delicate, her skin was milky white, she looked like…

"You mean Himeko?"

"Yes! Her! Do you know where she lives?" the older Himemiya urged, nodding quickly.

"Certainly m'am, she lives right up there past the trees, you see? Behind there is a small house." he pointed directly ahead of them, motioning farther along the road, past the trees.

"Thank you!" Fukiko said hurriedly, urging her horse forward, leaving the priest confused.

She looked like someone he knew.

But who?

He shook his head, he was sure it would come to him later.

* * *

><p>Quickly the older Himemiya urged her horse forward, her eyes scanning the area franticly. Nothing seemed out of place, everything seemed normal except…<p>

Horses.

Three horses.

"_That's enough!"_ she heard a man yell suddenly.

That voice. It sounded like…

"_Let's go!"_

"_Chikane-chan!"_

That was Himeko's voice.

"_Himeko!"_

Chikane's.

Fukiko urged the horse forward. She felt rage curl in her chest at the sight of the spoiled Matsumoto prince standing in front of her daughter and the blond. He was yelling, pointing over to a horse angrily. There were two guards with him, two guards with _swords_.

She something boiling inside her chest.

"_I said; Let's g—!"_

This was the last straw.

"_Hotohori!_" she yelled furiously. The intensity of her own voice almost startled her. She had never had to speak to anyone in that manner. She had never had to raise her voice like that.

She saw the young prince's shoulders tighten suddenly at the sound of her voice. He turned around, green eyes wide in disbelief.

"Fukiko…" he gasped, suddenly nervous. His baby face contorted painfully, deep lines along his brow.

The older Himemiya woman felt her temper spike again.

"That is _'Lady Himemiya'_ to you, young man." She bit back eyeing him coldly as she dismounted her horse.

"Mother…" Chikane's voice sounded shocked. She almost felt proud of herself at that moment, her daughters blue eyes looking at her so warmly, so relived.

"Don't worry, Chikane." She said softly, brown eyes pinned on the young prince standing in front of her, "This will not stand." she voiced coldly. Slowly, as if he were prey, she walked over to him, brown eyes narrowed in suspicion. He looked uncomfortable, his brows furrowed in shock.

"B—But, Lord Himemiya said that she was to marry me! He said it himself!" he stammered, his voice high and tight. The older Himemiya felt her fists clench at the sound of his pitiful excuse.

"I don't care what he said! I will not stand here and let my daughter be treated like a _thing_! She does _not_ belong to you!" she bit back, her voice sinking low and dire. She would not stand here and let her one and only daughter be treated with anything less than the respect she deserved.

"I disagree!" he squeaked, his frame looming over the shorter woman threateningly. Fukiko pushed him back down with her finger at his chest so she could see him eye to eye.

"You are welcome to disagree as much as you want, but it sure as hell won't make a difference! You will not walk in here and threaten these two young women! Are you really that little of a man that you need to use your title to force a woman into marriage?" Her voice was smooth and calm, icy cold.

The prince said nothing.

He could find no words.

"You will climb back on your horse and fetch your guards, because a pretty boy with no backbone like yourself would never travel without his big, strong guards." She almost sneered, biting back the remainder of what she wanted to say.

"The blond girl," he said, motioning with a spoiled face, "She struck me! In the face! Do you know what I could do to her because of that!" his voice was high pitched, desperate and colicky. He looked like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Is that a _threat_?" Fukiko asked with a laugh, "Are you _threatening_ her? Is that how you expected to win my daughter over? By threatening her _lover_?" She gave a laugh, "You really are a spoiled brat."

"B—But!"

"And _why_ did she hit you?" Fukiko cut his off with a challenging look, her head cocked to the side, her arms crossed in front of her.

"N—No reason! She just did!"

"That is not true!" Himeko called out from behind the older Himemiya.

Fukiko turned around, motioning to the blond to come closer.

"What is the truth then, my dear?" she asked patiently, her hand brushing the blonds' tresses dotingly. She could see the determination in her usually shy face, the protectiveness in her eyes. It was endearing really.

"He slapped Chikane-chan!" Himeko yelled infuriated, her cheeks red with anger, "He slapped her across the face like a... Like a _coward_! Just because she refused him!" she looked on the verge of tears, her thin brows furrowed angrily.

Fukiko gave him a look; her brows high in her head.

"Is that so?" she felt a grin tug at her lips, "So, you _stuck_ the Himemiya princess? The Matsumoto family may be powerful, but they are nothing compared to the Himemiya, so wouldn't it be safe to say that the one that should be making threats is my daughter? For having the filthy hand of a spoiled Matsumoto prince graze her cheek?"

He could say nothing.

"Chikane, my dear, please come here." Fukiko instructed. The princess did as she said, her eyes as cold and as furious as her mothers. It was actually quite terrifying, having one Himemiya woman glaring daggers at someone was bad enough, but two? "Can you tell me what it is that you wish to do about this _serious_ situation?"

Himeko saw her beloveds' lips curl evilly, her courage replenished suddenly. If her mother was here standing up for her, then she had surely not been disowned. Not yet, at least.

"What _should_ I do?" she asked lazily, azure eyes glinting with malice, she walked over, picking up the samurai blade from the dusty floor. "What should I do, indeed…" she voiced again, waving the blade around carelessly.

At that moment, with two Himemiya women glaring at him (one of which had a blade in her hands), the Matsumoto prince felt every ounce of courage he had fade in all of two seconds.

"W—Well, I'm sure we can just forget the whole thing, I mean it's really no big deal!" he stammered, his knees threatening to give away underneath him.

"I think that would be just lovely don't you, Himeko?" Fukiko asked, turning to the blond.

Himeko gave a nod, amethyst eyes pinned directly on the man in front of her.

"Well then, it is settled!" Fukiko said, clapping her hands together, "Now hurry along Hotohori, you wouldn't want to keep your mother waiting."

And with that the prince and his guards scampered away, their tails between their legs. Even the peculiar way their horses rode away spelled cowardly.

Fukiko couldn't hold back a fit of laughter.

If this was the kind of fun she was missing out on, she _really_ needed to get out more often.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

* * *

><p>Building Bridges<p>

* * *

><p>"Here you go, Himemiya-sama," the blond <em>miko<em> said with a shy smile, placing a cup of tea in front of the older woman. She sat up straight, her posture elegant and delicate; effortlessly gorgeous. The way she looked in her modest pale colored kimono—her attempt to dress down—was nothing less than beautiful. She smiled up at the younger girl warmly, her black hair falling over her shoulder softly. With a warm smile she waved a hand dismissingly at the girl's formality.

"Please, call me Fukiko." she urged, her slender fingers wrapping around the cup smoothly, "You're family; you don't have be so formal." She gave a soft smile, brown eyes looking up at her with tender affection.

"A—Are you sure?" the blond asked uncertainly, fidgeting with the fabric of her sleeve. Fukiko gave a soft chuckle, her hand coming up to stroke her blond tresses affectionately. Himeko felt her cheeks burn at the gentle contact. She had never been this close to the older Himemiya before. She looked so much like Chikane; it was almost surreal. Her snowy white skin, those beautifully shaped eyes, her delicate nose; they were all reminiscent of her beloveds face.

"Himeko, I've known you since you were this big," the older woman motioned four feet tall with a hand, "I'm surprised you haven't referred to me by my given name in the first place." She chuckled giving her an affectionate pinch to the cheek, "So don't worry! You're family! You could even call me _Fukiko-mama_ if you really wanted to." She said with a wink.

Himeko thought she would faint from the amount of blood that was rushing to her face.

Chikane chuckled at her mother's relentless teasing; she was really very cruel in the most endearing ways. Chikane called Himeko's name motioning for her to sit down. The blond complied clumsily, sitting down next to the younger Himemiya and tucking her legs underneath her with a soft sigh.

"T—Thank you, Fukiko-san." She said with some trouble, her small hands reaching out to take her cup of tea. Fukiko raised a finger in the air, giving the blond a knowing look.

"Fu-ki-ko." She corrected, annunciating each syllable smoothly, "No '_san'_ please."

Himeko gave a flustered nod, amethyst eyes looking up at her uncertainly. She never thought she would be calling Chikane's mother by such an informal name.

"Fukiko." She repeated finally, a soft smile on her lips, a rosy red on her cheeks.

"Perfect." The older woman gave a nod, smiling warmly at the blond; the corners of her eyes wrinkling softly with years of good hearted humor.

Chikane felt her lips curl into a soft smile at the heartwarming scene before her. She always knew her mother was much more open than her father was, but she never thought her mother and Himeko would be talking so casually, so warmly to each other in a situation like this one. It was like a dream she never thought was possible. She was glad. Her mother was being so gracious, so kind about the whole situation. It was heartwarming, but most of all; _relieving_.

"Mother, I can't thank you enough for what you did for us," Chikane said softly, cerulean eyes looking up at the older woman's, "If you hadn't shown up just then, I don't know what would have happened." The older Himemiya gave a sad smile, two thin lines appearing on either side of her mouth. She could only imagine what would have happened.

"Chikane, you're my daughter, I would _never_ stand for someone treating you so. I'm just disappointed that I didn't get here sooner," she gave a soft sigh, "I'm sorry you two had to get caught up in all of that." She grimaced, her eyes flickering over to the sword that had been left behind. "It was no fair for you to be put into that situation. I will be sure to have a word with the Matsumoto head about this. I will not stand for threats to made upon you girls."

"It's alright Fukiko! We're just glad you came when you did." Himeko said softly, amethyst eyes looking up at the woman warmly. "If you hadn't, Chikane-chan would have been taken away. She would have sacrificed herself for me." She continued shakily, her cheeks reddening in anger. Fukiko smiled softly at the blond, feeling warmth in her chest. She was such a sweet girl; she was growing to like her more and more.

"Its okay, Himeko." Chikane said softly, trying to sooth the blonds worry, "Don't think about it too much, the good thing is that nothing happened." She finished with a smile, her hand coming to stroke her beloved's hair.

"_Ie_! It's just so frustrating Chikane-chan! I couldn't do anything! Chikane-chan is always so brave and courageous and I couldn't do anything to protect you!" Himeko bit her lip with frustration, her small hands curled into tight fists, her eyes intent on the table in front of her. She had never felt so helpless, so useless like she had when that man laid his hands on her beloved Chikane. To watch him smirk—the sickening curl in that smirk—as his hands slid down Chikane's smooth neck, pushing her shirt aside. The thought of him forcing Chikane into anything, the idea of him having his way with her… She couldn't take it. It made her blood boil, her eyes burn with tears.

"Himeko, that's not true!" Chikane's warm voice interrupted her thoughts, snapping her back to reality, "You were very brave, standing up for me like that. I couldn't have asked for more. Thank you so much, Himeko." she said with a soft smile, tilting her head so that she could look at her face. Himeko shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes.

"She is right my dear, you were very brave. I was very impressed with your courage." The older woman took a sip of her tea. "You slapped a royal prince! You risked your life for my daughter! That took a lot of courage." she chuckled softly, tucking a stay lock behind her ear.

"Well, honestly, I didn't even realize what happened until it just did…" the blond said with a sniffle, "When I saw him slap Chikane-chan it was just instinct, I guess. I just..." the blond fought for the right words, "I could never just stand there and see Chikane-chan get hurt. I don't care what the consequences are; I would never…"

"Himeko…" the princess could feel her cheeks reddening at her beloveds words. She was so sweet, so honest. She smiled warmly, reaching out for her hand. Himeko looked up at her, amethyst eyes desperately trying to convey what she felt. Chikane smiled warmly, brushing her tears away with her finger tips.

Fukiko smiled.

"I remember the trouble you had when you saw Chikane spar with her father." The older woman said softly, "When she was struck down you were on the verge of tears. I was actually afraid that you would go up there and try to defend her honor." Fukiko said chuckling at the memory.

Himeko felt her cheeks burn suddenly, recalling the fear she had felt that day, the way the older Himemiya had to stop her from running over to Chikane's side.

"I was very impressed." She continued softly, tilting her head to the side with a soft smile, "I am so happy Chikane has someone who cares for her so much, someone that wishes to protect her so deeply."

"Himeko is much stronger than she looks," Chikane said with a smile, azure eyes looking at the blond dotingly.

"I know she is, and I can tell she really loves you Chikane," the older woman said with a smile, "I am happy that you two finally came to terms with your feelings."

It took them a second to process the entirety of what she said.

There was a word in there that made their ears perk up.

Chikane narrowed her eyes at the older woman.

The knowing smile on her face, the calm manner in which she sipped her tea so casually, it was the definition of amusement.

"_Finally_?" Chikane asked after a moment, her brows furrowed in confusion; cerulean eyes peering at the older woman suspiciously.

She gave a soft nod.

"You mean you knew?" Chikane asked with disbelief.

"Oh course I did! Chikane, I gave birth to you! You came _out_ of me! I know everything there is about you, I always have and I always will." she said with a raised eyebrow, waving her finger in the air knowingly.

Chikane fought he urge to throw up her hands in confusion, "So you're okay with this?" she asked, her voice calm but undeniably skeptical. This was looking to be seemingly easy; too easy.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." the former said with a wink, "Besides, I've known about this blossoming little romance since the day you two met." She said nonchalantly, waving her hand in the air, "I remember Chikane talking non-stop about you Himeko, going on and on about how special you were and how she couldn't wait to see you again. It was really out of character for her, you know. She was usually very peculiar with people," She paused for a moment before giving the blond a sly smile. "And don't think I didn't see the way you two scampered off to the baths the other day. Two innocent friends never look that anxious to get each other out of their clothes."

Himeko felt at a loss for words.

She looked like a windup toy caught in-between gears; stuck between extreme happiness and extreme anguish.

Chikane felt her face flush with embarrassment.

That was one detail she could have done without. But of course, when a daughter was a perfect as she was, any opportunity to tease was an opportunity taken.

"You two have cared for each other for such a long time, I am happy that you finally realized it." The older woman said finally, relieving the two girls of their state of shock. Himeko glanced over at Chikane, meeting with happy blue eyes. They smiled softly, relieved.

"So you're not angry…" the blue eyed girl said with a sigh, feeling the anxiety fall away, "I'm glad."

"Oh, no." the older woman corrected with a wave of her finger, "I am. I am very angry."

Chikane felt her eyebrow twitch.

She knew it.

_It was a trap._

That expression. She felt her heart begin racing.

She had seen that expression before. When she broke her grandmothers antique porcelain doll as a child, when she came home with her white kimono covered in mud, when she ended up smashing through one of the rice paper walls during a heated kendo match with her Father.

That face meant trouble.

She felt her stomach clench at what was to come.

It was worse than her Father's punishment.

It was much, much worse.

"You worried me sick. You left without telling me. You tuned me out." There she went, listing all of the girl's offenses with her fingers, "You didn't bother to let me know what was going on, so yes, I am angry. I am very angry. I feel lied to. I feel like a bad mother. I feel deceived. So much so that I had to devise this scheme to come and see you without your father knowing. Do you know how difficult this was for me Chikane? I haven't ridden a horse in _ten years!_ My back hurts and my bottom is _still_ _numb_!" she paused, feeling her temper waver, "_But_ you are my daughter," Her wavering voice sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than anything else, "And I love you. And I understand why you did what you did. I completely understand. Love is a curious thing." She finished with a sigh, leaning back slightly, the weight of her emotions having ebbed a bit.

"M—Mother…" Chikane felt her words stick in her throat, choking her.

Himeko could say nothing; she simply sat quietly, waiting for the woman to speak again, amethyst eyes looking up at her fearfully. It was a strange thing really, watching as the great Himemiya princess was scolded by her mother. It was strange indeed.

"Yes. _Of course_ I understand. How could you continue to see suitor after suitor when you already loved someone else?" she gave a sigh, feeling her guilt rise in her chest, "How could you allow your father to control your life when you already knew who you belonged to? Ah, my poor Chikane, I _completely_ understand. I may not agree with the _way_ you did it, but I do agree with _why_ you did it. And you have my support."

"Mother…" Chikane smiled, feeling her eyes water at her mother's sentiment. She had never hoped, in a million years, that anyone would accept her feelings. She had been so scared, so utterly and completely scared that her feelings were ugly, misunderstood and sinful. She had been wrong all along. She brushed her tears away with the back of her hand, "Thank you. You don't know how happy that makes me…"

"T—Thank you Fukiko!" Himeko blurt out suddenly, bowing her head so her forehead hit against the table, she stifled a yelp. "T—Thank you so much for accepting our feelings! I promise I'll take care of Chikane-chan and protect her and make her as happy as I can!"

Chikane felt her jaw slacken at the blonds' sudden outburst.

Fukiko could only stare at the small blond.

"Himeko?" Chikane asked hesitantly, craning her neck.

The blond turned her head to the side slightly, reveling red checks and watery eyes, "Isn't this how I should be thanking her? I mean you're a princess and everything so I figured this was appropriate…" she whispered shyly, her face a thousand degrees with nervousness and anxiety.

Chikane gave a wide smile.

This girl was something else.

Something else entirely.

Fukiko gave a good-hearted laugh. "I appreciate that, Himeko." She reached, placing her pale hand against the blonds, "I am happy to know you care for her so much. I entrust her to you. I am sure you will make her very happy." The look in the older woman's eyes did nothing to betray her words, her smile beamed with bittersweet love.

"Ah…" Himeko felt her ears burn with heat, "I will! I won't let you down!" she said with a determined bow, her bangs falling over her eyes.

Fukiko smiled.

Such a sweet girl this one was.

"Mother," Chikane voice softly, "What about father?" she asked hesitantly, beautiful blue eyes looking up at her nervously. Her anxiety was tangible.

"Ah, yes. Your father." The older woman mused, leaning back a bit with a long inhalation of air. "He is a different issue altogether." She said with a tired sigh. "That is actually one of the reasons I came to see you two."

Chikane and Himeko stared at the woman intently.

"I came here to ask you a favor." She said softly, her fingers petting the material of her kimono. "I came to ask you to talk to your father."

Chikane grimaced.

She was hoping she wouldn't say that.

"I see." The blue eyed princess said with a sigh. She felt Himeko's hand covers hers and give it a reassuring squeeze.

Fukiko said nothing; she just sat, watching her daughter's troubled expression. It was often hard to read her daughters face, but not now. Her fear was crystal clear.

"Has he disowned me yet?" she asked finally, her brow a tight scowl. She tasted the bitterness in her mouth at the word.

_Disown._

"He would never disown you my dear," her mother said softly, leaning in closer so she could rest her weight on her elbows, "You are his only daughter, his pride and joy; the reason he wakes up every morning. You are his treasure just as you are mine, so believe me when I say that he would never disown you." She said softly.

Chikane felt her body stiffen at her mother's kind words. She wanted to believe her, she really did. But she couldn't bring herself to have that kind of hope. She couldn't bear the disappointment of hearing his thunderous voice cracking upon her; the look in her father's disapproving eyes.

"However," she added, catching Chikane's attention again, "He _is_ angry. Very angry."

Chikane gave a soft laugh. That was something she had already known. She was the Himemiya princess—their one pride and joy, their hope for a stronger more unified clan. She knew that, and even knowing that she had left the Himemiya house hold in a fit, and then did not do a thing to return home. Her father was _not_ going to be jumping for joy.

"I am sure you know what you were getting yourself into the moment you did not return home, am I correct?"

"Yes."

Himeko felt her brow furrow. What did they mean?

"I knew that the moment I did not return home that I would relinquish my duty as Himemiya princess, that I would not be accepted by any man for marriage once the rumors of my disappearance spread. I knew the scandal it would cause. But quite frankly mother, I didn't care. I knew full and well what it meant and I did it anyways, regardless of what you or father wanted." Chikane's voice was calm, collected and smooth. She retained the regal elegance she had always bore, but did away with the icy edge of her voice for her Mother's sake.

"I suspected as much." The older woman said with a smile. She was just as strong willed and as stubborn as her father was. It warmed her heart despite the gravity of the situation.

"Chikane-chan…" the blond felt her heart drop at her beloved's words. She had no idea. She hadn't even thought about Chikane's position as the Himemiya princess. She had not thought about what accepting a lesbian relationship with the blond would mean for her and her family. She felt her heart grow heavy as lead as the weight of the situation settled on her shoulders.

"It's alright, Himeko. I knew what it meant. I did it by my own will." She said softly, trying to reassure the blond with a smile. She turned around to face her mother; her eyes determined and set, "Mother, I understand why you are asking me to do this. However, I've made my decision. I won't go back. I can't do what he wants of me. I simply won't."

Fukiko made a face.

"That's not what I'm asking, Chikane. I am just asking you to talk to him. If you don't, it'll break his heart. This isn't about honor or pride, my dear, this is about _love_. He _loves_ you Chikane. You are his_daughter_." The older woman said meeting her daughters eyes full on.

"Mother…" Chikane felt anxiety rise deep inside her chest.

"Please, it would mean the world to him." Chikane felt her heart break at her mother's request. "I understand your hesitancy, but he _is_ your father. Regardless of your fears, shouldn't you at least give him that?"

Her mother's face—that tired beautiful face she loved so much—made it difficult for the princess to deny her. How could she? This woman gave her whole life to her, devoted her life to raising her, pampering her…never asking anything of her. Unlike her father, her mother had been content to just care for her, to just look after her one and only child. Unlike the blood Himemiya she had no desire for power, no desire to strengthen the family name. Her one desire was to love her daughter, as her mother had loved her. She had never pressured her, never expected anything of her. Chikane felt the weight of the task at hand on her shoulders. She could not deny her the only thing she had ever asked of her.

"Chikane-chan…" Himeko took her hand in hers, giving it a gentile squeeze. And that was the end of it. Her resolve—that well-known stubborn resolve—dissolved in an instant like sugar in water.

"Alright, I'll go. I'll see him and explain everything." She said with a heavy sigh, being caught by both her mother and lover was sure going to prove to be troublesome for her resolve in the future, "But I can't say this will fix anything."

Himeko's face lit up with a smile.

"I'll go with you Chikane-chan!" she chirped, holding the formers hand between her own, "We'll convince him together! I'm sure our feelings will convince him!" Chikane felt heat burn her cheeks. Himeko's innocence, her determination and hope made her believe. She smiled warmly, petting the blond attentively.

"Alright."

Fukiko smiled at the two, watching as they shared a good humored smile. They really were happy. She had never seen her daughter laugh and touch someone so much before. She looked beautiful. So much more beautiful than she had ever looked. She was happy.

"Alright!" Fukiko said clapping her hands together once, "Well, I should go before your father realizes I've been gone all day." She said with a chuckle, as she got to her feet.

The two girls got up hurriedly.

"Are you sure you can go on your own, mother?" Chikane asked with a fearful look on her face. Fukiko laughed, waving away her fear dismissingly.

"My dear, I made it here didn't I?" she asked rhetorically, tapping her daughter nose affectionately, "Besides, with that big old chunk of metal I'm sure no one will dare to pick on little old me." She said, motioning to the sword next to her. Chikane couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, by the way I brought you a few things. The bag is still tied to the horse." Chikane nodded and went outside momentarily.

Fukiko turned around to look at Himeko warmly, caught between the doorway. Softly she placed her hands on the blonds shoulder, giving her a kind-hearted smile.

"Himeko, please look after Chikane. She can be a bit hard-headed and difficult sometimes but she's a good girl." She said softly, giving the blond a light squeeze. Himeko felt her cheeks burn. She nodded quickly, resisting the urge to cry.

"Of course! I'll look after Chikane-chan! I'll take care of her so please don't worry!" she said hurriedly, amethyst eyes watering despite herself.

"Thank you. I'll leave her in your care!" she said softly, pinching the blonds' cheek affectionately. Himeko couldn't help but smile.

The brown eyed woman paused for a second, her brows jumping up on her forehead slightly. "Oh, and Chikane dear," she called out with an amused chorus. The princess walked over with a curious look, her bag and blade in hand.

"Yes?"

"You should really be more careful where you leave these." She said softly, motioning to the blond's neck.

Chikane craned her neck over her mother's shoulder and immediately felt her face burn. Himeko gave her a confused look, noticing the tense expression on her lover's face.

Fukiko chuckled.

"It isn't really becoming of a _miko_ to have love bites all over her neck."

"Ah!" the blond jumped, covering her neck.

_As if that made a difference._

Chikane could say nothing, she simply held up the blade. For a second the blond wondered if her lover was contemplating _seppuku_.

Fukiko laughed, patting her daughter's shoulder.

Today was filled with far too many surprises.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

* * *

><p>Sunset<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah." The Oogami priest gave a nod of understanding as they walked along the beach, the blonde's words echoing in his mind like a ghost, "I missed a lot… I'm sorry I couldn't be here to protect you." He grimaced, looking down at his clenched fist. He was a man of God, that was certain, but that did not mean he wouldn't have stood up for the blond. He had made a vow when they were children that he would always protect her happiness, no matter what he had to do.<p>

"I should have been here…" He voiced again, more to himself than anyone else. Himeko noticed the lines on the young man's brow—the fierce look in his eyes— and quickly threw her hands up in his defense.

"_Ie_ _Souma-kun!_" her high pitched voice said, innocent amethyst eyes looking up at him reassuringly, "Please don't say that! You couldn't have known!" she said hurriedly, her eyes looking up at him desperately. He had always been her fierce protector, her knight in shining armor, and she knew the thought of what had happened while he was away infuriated him. "Besides! Chikane-chan was here!" she said, trying to ease his worried expression, "She stood between me and the prince and refused to let any harm come to me…"

Himeko couldn't contain a blush, remembering her beloved's bravery, the determination in that beautiful voice. The very thought of her made her break out into a giddy fit.

She recalled the swift flurry of movement that gave her beloved blue eyed lover the upper hand, the skillful way she handled a sword; how willing she had been to take the prince's life for her. It gave her chills despite herself.

Although the amount of skill and power her lover possessed did unnerve her at times, she had to say; it excited her. Chikane was so brave, so fierce, so strong and disciplined; the very fact made Himeko's chest swell with pride, the idea that someone like that loved someone like her making her squeal. She remembered the way she had to keep reminding herself not to clap when she saw Chikane throttle opponent after opponent in the Himemiya dojo. She gave a soft content sigh; her lover was definitely something else.

The priest smiled at the blonde's expression, despite the twinge of jealousy in his heart; "Himemiya-sama really is something isn't she?" he made a face but quickly covered it with a smile. "I've heard she's really impressive with a sword." He sat down along the sand dunes, motioning to the blond to sit next to him. She complied with a smile.

"Yeah she is!" she chirped happily, her amethyst eyes dancing with pride, "Chikane-chan is so strong and powerful; there isn't a thing she isn't good at!" Himeko said with a wide smile, her eyes tracing the glistening shoreline.

The sun was setting already, staining the clouds red, purple and orange.

"There is nothing she wouldn't do to protect me…" she added, lilac colored eyes falling to the sandy floor.

The priest couldn't help but catch the sadness in the blonde's voice; the change in her mood.

"Is something wrong Himeko?" he asked, leaning over so he could see her face. She shook her head quickly, her small hands coming up to reassure him.

"No! It's nothing Souma-kun!" she said with a nervous laugh.

The priest gave her a knowing look.

"It won't do you any good to hold it in." he said softly, leaning his weight on his hand.

The blond made a face, pursing her lips together as if deliberating.

"It's nothing really…" she said again, biting her lip hesitantly, "It's just… I kind of feel bad." She finally said, her ears burning.

"Why?" the priest asked, confused, "None of that was your fault, Himeko." He said with a reassuring smile. He gave a sigh when she shook her head in disagreement. Himeko had the tendency to blame things on herself; to find her fault in everything. She had always been this way, ever since she was a child; always taking responsibility. But surely, not even she could blame herself for an overzealous suitor's hasty actions.

"I know, but…" the blonde fought to keep her eyes from watering. The very memory of what had happened earlier shook her despite her lovers reassurance, "When Chikane-chan stood there defending me, offering that prince her life in exchange for mine… there was nothing I could do." She shut her eyes at the image of the Matsumoto's hands caressing her beloved's neck roughly, his lecherous eyes tracing her figure through her clothes.

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the thought, trying to rid herself of the curling rage that bottled up in her chest.

"I was so helpless." She pushed her palm against her watering eyes, trying to stop the tears that were spilling down her cheeks, "If Fukiko hadn't shown up something terrible would have happened to Chikane-chan… I know it..." She whimpered, burying her face in her knees.

She couldn't stop her mind from wandering to the '_what if's'_. What if the Matsumoto prince had gotten his way? What if Chikane had been hurt? What if Fukiko hadn't shown up just as she did? _What if…_

What would have happened to Chikane? Where would she be right now? Would she be sad? Would she be crying? She shook her head. It was too much. She felt horrible. She had felt weak, unable to impact the situation. She had fallen into the prince's hands, done what he had expected of her, giving him the upper hand; giving him the leverage he had needed to turn Chikane into a willing prisoner.

The priest opened his mouth to say something—watching the blond as she fought her tears, her feelings— but nothing came out. What could he say to make her feel better? What could he say to keep her from crying? He felt his heart clench painfully. She looked so helpless; broken from the inside out.

"I feel awful, Souma-kun! I never realized the consequences behind Chikane-chan and I accepting our feelings for one another! I didn't even think! I was so wrapped up in the moment that I couldn't see what kind of problems it would cause for her and her family!" The blonde's cheeks burned with frustrated emotion and guilt. "She sacrificed everything she loved, all she worked for, her relationship with her father… All for me." she sniffled, wiping away wetness from her face, "But what am I giving up? What can I do for her?"

"Himeko…" The Oogami priest felt his friends voice tug at his heart.

She couldn't contain it any longer; the guilt was devouring her from the inside out. She hadn't thought of what being in a lesbian relationship with Chikane would mean for her and her family. She hadn't given their relationship a second thought. While she lay in blissful ignorance, Chikane had internalized the situation; she had figured things out all on her own, like she always did—sparing the blond every ounce of worry she could. And she, she with her one mindedness, with her blissful innocence had not stopped once to consider the difficulties her lover would have to face in the morning; the decision she had made on her own—the sacrifice she had chosen to make for her.

Himeko felt her shoulders shaking, her eyes burning with tears.

She felt so awful.

"I'm so weak. I've always been so weak! That's why you and grandfather took such good care of me when Mom died. That's why Chikane-chan has always looked after me…" she whimpered, her bottom lip quivering uncontrollably.

Souma grit his teeth, his fists clenching around a bit of sand.

"That's not true, Himeko." he said suddenly, startling her. "We all love you; _that's_ why we've always watched out for you." He said with a wide smile, "It's not because any of us thought you were weak, it's because we loved you so much!" he reached up, petting the blonds head affectionately, "Himeko, you have always been strong, you just never realized it."

"Souma-kun…" amethyst eyes looked up at him hopefully, Himeko's cheeks red and puffy. He smiled.

"Learning to live on your own after your Mother died, taking care of your grandfather all by yourself, dealing with his passing and waiting for Himemiya-sama to return... All those things involved such great strength and determination." He said softly, his brown eyes looking at the blond with deep affection. "They just required a different _kind_ of strength. You might not be one to run around with a sword, but you_endure_. You _endure_ and _survive_without losing what makes you_, you_. And that is a strength not many people have." He said softly. "And as for doing anything for Himemiya-sama…" the priest went on, "You're already doing enough."

"But I haven't…" Himeko looked up at him, her brows furrowed in confusion. "I haven't done anything for her Souma-kun..." the priest gave a soft laugh. She was oblivious to her own good traits; to her own greatness.

"You really think so? Himeko, I might not know Himemiya-sama as well as you do, but I have never seen her laugh or smile the way she does when she's with you. She is a completely different person!" he said with a chuckle, "So isn't it obvious? Isn't it obvious what you do for her? You make her happy; the happiest she's ever been. So, isn't that enough?"

The blond blushed at his reasoning.

"D—Do you really think so, Souma-kun?" she asked, hesitantly. He gave a laugh, wrapping an arm about the small girl and pulling her to him in a half hug.

"Yes." He said warmly, "I really think so." Himeko smiled, letting out a soft sigh of relief.

"I want Chikane-chan to smile; I want to make Chikane-chan happy." She said softly, leaning into her friends embrace, the scent of the salty ocean tickle her nose. "She's given up so much to be with me, I don't want her to ever regret it."

The priest gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm sure as long as you're by her side, she'll always smile." He said softly, his brown eyes tracing the shore line ahead. "I'm sure of it."

"Thank you, Souma-kun." Himeko sat up, smiling up at him.

He was so kind, so very kind to her. He had always been.

He gave a nervous laugh, looking away embarrassed.

"You know, Himeko, whenever you feel lost... You can always come to me." He said, scratching the back on his head nervously, "I made a promise to you when we were little right? That I would always protect your smile?" he asked, giving her a sideways glace, she nodded happily, "As long as I live, I will make sure you and Himemiya are happy." He finished, giving her an honest smile.

The reddening of his cheeks gave him away.

It always did.

He was such a genuine person.

"Souma-kun…" She said softly, amethyst eyes gazing into his warmly. She loved him so much, she always did and she would. He had been the brother she had never had, he had wiped away her tears when her Mother died, hushed her sobs when her grandfather passed away, and stood by her when she was all alone. He had always been there for her. She would always love him, always.

"Thank you." She said finally, smiling up at him warmly. The boy's cheeks flushed at the genuine sentiment in her voice.

"Ah! I should get going now Himeko," he said suddenly, backing away nervously, "Come on I'll walk you back." He said with false enthusiasm. He stood up quickly, scratching the back of his head reflexively.

Himeko laughed, picking out the dried sea weed from his pants.

"Hey, Souma-kun?" Himeko asked, watching him as he walked ahead of her.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, for everything."

Souma smiled, looking back at her as they made their way up the sand dunes.

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>"Have you heard from your daughter yet, Sasuke?" Matsumoto Hideki asked, taking a sip of his tea. The Himemiya head gave a sigh, opening his blue eyes. He sat stiffly, his powerful frame tired and weak. He said nothing of it however, retaining every ounce of honor and dignity he could.<p>

"Ah, no I have not, Hideki. I apologize for the inconvenience. Please give my apologies to your son." He said without an ounce of sympathy, petting his mustache absent mindedly with coarse fingers. Hideki, a significantly smaller man with no facial hair, and receding hair-line, gave him a look, the patience in his face fading quickly.

Hideki Matsumoto was a vicious man, a greedy man with little to no morals and principles. He was very much the polar opposite of the Himemiya lord—where Sasuke was strong, Hideki was weak, where Sasuke was disciplined, Hideki was lazy, where Sasuke was patient, Hideki was rash. They were opposites, but unlike one would initially think; they got along very well, sharing opposing viewpoints and enjoying a heated debate once in a while.

But, at the moment, it was painfully apparent in his expression, in the way his small thin eyes glared at the Himemiya head angrily, that he was not in the mood to enjoy in a friendly debate or an exchange of ideas.

However, Hideki Matsumoto was not one to risk getting a blow to the face. So he remained silent, and simply took sip after sip of his tea.

They sat quietly, all polite conversation having evaporated at the mentioning of the Himemiya princess' absence.

With a swift movement the door slid open, breaking the silence the two men had built. In the doorway stood the elegant frame of Lady Himemiya; her pale cheeks pink and flustered. Her hair was delicately placed over her shoulder, and remained perfect despite the hurried manner in which she that she had made her way to the dojo.

The older Himemiya looked up at her, his blue eyes wide in confusion.

"Fukiko, what are you doing?" the older Himemiya man asked looking at the woman as if she were wearing an elephants head.

The confused tone in her husband's usually stern voice made the Himemiya woman want to laugh, but she restrained the impulse.

She was here for a reason; she would not stray from her path.

"Those things do not matter at the moment, Sasuke." She said, slender brown eyes watching the man sitting across from her husband intently, "Hideki-san, good evening, it's a pleasure to see you again." She said softly, idly making her way over to the two men, one hand behind her.

"Good evening, Fukiko-san. It is a pleasure to see you as well." He said politely, his small eyes peering at her suspiciously. She had never been one to particularly enjoy his company, so the simple fact that she was here made his nervous. He knew very well her intentions were not amiable, like an animal recognized a predator.

She smiled at him; a small crack of a smile that played as nothing more than a formality. Quickly the smile disappeared, and was replaced by a rigid, more serious expression, "Do you recognize what this is?" she asked, suddenly throwing the samurai blade in his direction carelessly.

There was a loud clink of metal and a low rolling sound as the blade's hilt slid along the polished wooden floor.

It landed just short of the man's knees, the sharp blade barely missing his right knee cap.

He gave her a strange look, his small brown eyes narrowed to the point of being closed, "No Fukiko-san. I cannot say I do." His voice was high pitched; nervous.

"Hmm." The elegant woman mused, nodding slowly, "Sasuke?" she asked her husband, expectantly. His blue eyes flickered from her to the blade.

She closed her eyes momentarily, waiting for the answer.

"This," he took the unsheathed blade into his hands, tracing the engraved characters along the blade with his rough fingers, "This is Matsumoto steel; the assigned blade for your family's samurai, Hideki."

Blue eyes rested intently on the man across from them, connecting with small brown, rats eyes.

The Matsumoto head made a face, but quickly covered it with a tight smile, the corners of his eyes wrinkling painfully.

"Ah, it is, isn't it?" his voice sounded fake, unnaturally good-humored and high pitched. Fukiko felt her scowl threaten to give way to a grin. She shook her head, ridding herself of the impulse. Her wicked games would have to wait.

"Would you care to know how Matsumoto steel came into my possession?" she asked calmly, her arms folded across her ample chest.

The Matsumoto said nothing, the color draining from his face quickly

"Hmm, why yes. That would be a reasonable question." He said finally, cleaning his throat. He could feel the woman's eyes on him; like a hungry wildcat' eyes. She was toying with him like a tiger would toy with its prey, pawing at him, nipping at him, letting him squirm in the eyes of death before putting him out of his mystery. She made her way over to the man, walking circles around the two family heads, her anger curling and whipping around them like a tail.

"Indeed, it would wouldn't it?" Fukiko mused, tapping her chin lightly with her index finger, "Well, I took a little trip earlier today, I went into town to visit my daughter and when I arrived on horseback, who do you think I saw there?"

"I couldn't say." The man said nervously, his forehead tight and knotted.

"Not even a guess, Hideki-san? Well, you are truly no fun."

"Fukiko." The Himemiya head warned, knowing that she was going somewhere but not willing to stay around for the ride.

He was never one much for games and she knew it.

"Ah, yes, I'm sorry dear, but to continue with my story; as I rode in on my horse, who did I find? Why, none other than your son; Hotohori." She paused, watching the Matsumoto's brow twitch involuntarily, watching as a thin film of sweat formed along his forehead. "And what was he doing there you ask? Well, he was standing in front of my daughter with two armed guards." She said, in mock surprise. "Yes, he was very adamant that she do as he asked, or fear the death of her _miko_ friend."

"What!" The Himemiya head asked; outraged. His blue eyes looked up at his wives, unbelieving. She nodded mutely, confirming her truth.

"You can imagine the shock I felt at the sight of your son trying to lay his ill-tempered hands on my precious daughter." She said, standing behind the nervous man. She saw the tense knot in his shoulders, his shaking disposition. He was terrified.

_Cowards, each and every one of them_, she thought; disgusted.

"I have heard enough. I will not sit here and listen to this!" he said finally, slamming his palm against the small table in front of him. Fukiko scoffed at his false sense of authority, the deluded sense that what he said was even close to mattering.

"Oh? Do you think I lie?" Fukiko taunted, pursing her lips together.

"Yes! As a matter of fact I do!" He barked as he turned his frame around to face her. Fukiko couldn't help but grin at his frazzled state of mind, at the single hairs that stood on end on top of his head. No matter what he tried to hide behind, one thing was clean; he was terrified.

Suddenly there was a loud bang.

She flinched as her husband slammed his fist against the wooden floor of the dojo. She felt her heart drop at the sudden flash of anger. Her husband was an honorable man; such an outburst was highly uncommon of him.

"Hideki! I will ask you politely to take your steel and leave." He said, controlling his thunderous voice. Fukiko gave a sigh of relief, for a moment she had thought her husband would slice the balding man in half with his own family blade.

"Sasuke…" The Matsumoto head voiced; unbelieving. The blue eyed man looked at him directly, with unwavering anger.

"Now."

It was like thunder crashing. His voice was powerful; frighteningly so.

"Alright." The man said finally, gripping the sword loosely. "But just to be clear, I think I am the one that should be outraged here." He said, walking over to the door shakily and leaving.

For a moment, silence hung over the room, like a sweet musky perfume, lingering in the Matsumoto's absence. Blue eyes connected with brown ones, and the Himemiya woman braced herself for what she knew was to come.

"What is the meaning of this Fukiko?" The Himemiya head asked, his mustache twitching with displeasure.

"What is the meaning of what?" his wife asked, eyeing him suspiciously, speaking to him like only a mate could, "Of me standing up in the defense of our only daughter?" she bit back.

It was an animalistic but beautiful thing really, the love for someone whose shared everything with you; who's respected and loved you for so long. No one angered her more than her husband, no one made her want to tear out her hair more; but no one made her smile like he did, no one comforted her like he did.

She loved him, loved him despite his stubborn attitude, despite his ridiculous ego, despite his irrational anger.

She loved him _so much._

But she would not falter.

She was a mother.

A mother always put her cub before her mate.

A mother always fought tooth and nail for her precious treasure.

That was the definite truth.

"She can no longer be called our daughter!" he yelled, his eyes flashing with outrage, "She has brought shame to our family name! She has disgraced the Himemiya family!"

She clenched her fists in anger. He could not mean that! He could not mean such a terrible thing! She felt something within her chest snap, wracking her body with rage.

"_Your_ family name! I don't care what we go by, Chikane is _our daughter!_" She yelled, throwing her hands in the air, her hair falling into her face, "She is our daughter, Sasuke! Our only_precious_ _treasure_!" her voice cracked, her anger building and building, higher and higher; threatening to give way underneath its tremendous weight.

"Not after what she's done to our family Fukiko! Not after she has thrown all our hard work away for some deluded sense of rebellion!" He yelled, his patience finally breaking in half. Fukiko scoffed at her husband's words, folding her arms in front of her chest tauntingly.

"_Our_? No. This was not '_our hard work'_, it was hers." She said, her eyes looking directly into his icy blue ones. "She fought long and hard for something she didn't even want! All because of the Himemiya name! Because she was too scared to disappoint us! Don't you see, Sasuke?" Her voice was no longer rough and angry, but rich and kind, imploring—begging her husband to waver from his path at least slightly. Begging him to see the mistake in his actions; the undeniable flaw in his words.

"What she wanted made little difference. She had a duty to abide to. We all did."

The coldness in his voice; the lack of sympathy. Fukiko felt her heart break. This man, this man she loved with her whole being was wrong. So _dreadfully_ wrong.

She gave a sigh, feeling her anger slip past her fingers like sand, slipping away until there was nothing left to hold on to.

"Yes. We all did at one time." She said softly, making her way to the door, her shoulders limp; defeated. She looked back, catching her husband's pained face before he noticed and masked it again. She felt her heart break. What a stubborn man. What stubborn people these Himemiya were. "But, I seem to remember a time when you cared more about 'love' than you did about 'duty' or 'honor'."

The sharp edge in her voice was gone.

The games were over.

"I remember a time when the Himemiya name meant less to you than it ever did to her."

And with that, she left, leaving a faint echo in the large empty dojo. And the Himemiya head sat alone, with nothing but her words and a lukewarm cup of tea to keep him company.

* * *

><p>Chikane Himemiya sat quietly, her delicate hands folded in front of her. Cerulean eyes lay directly on the box in front of her, unreadable. It was a black box, clean and elegant in and of itself, but it was what not the box that brought her such great distress. It was what was inside the box that unnerved her. Or rather, what was <em>no longer<em> inside the box.

She had gone inside when the Oogami priest had made his way along the dirt path, his cheerful face as unsettling as ever. She had no real dislike for the young man; he was kind, understanding and most of all accepting. She appreciated that. He had faced her as a rival in love and when Himeko had made her decision, stood aside more willingly and respectfully than she could have ever hoped. It had been a surprise, a good one this time.

Deep down, behind her vicious jealousy, she appreciated him. He had cared for Himeko while she was away; he had played a great role in her life, proving her with the support she had needed while growing into adulthood. And as much as that pained her deep inside her heart, she was grateful for his existence, very grateful.

So no, it was not that she disliked him in any which way that she chose not to stand around and socialize with him.

No, that was certainly not the case.

What was the case was plain and simple. She was in no mood to provide him with amiable conversation. No. At the moment she was a swirling ball of frustration; of pent up nervous energy. She knew Himeko would catch on to her, that her amethyst eyes would gaze deep within her soul and discover the darkness that lay beneath it, so when the blond and priest had sparked up a conversation she had excused herself with a polite smile.

She was a terrible person.

She knew it.

She had caught the pained look in her beloveds beautiful eyes, the silent worry that had begun to form since earlier in the day. But she ignored it, knowing that it was for the best. She was of no use to the blond at the moment. She was of no use to _herself_at the moment.

Not when she felt like this.

She knew she needed some time to herself, a moment to gather her thoughts and sort through her feelings.

A reasonable person would have assumed that the Himemiya princess had grown heartbroken by the circumstances in which she found herself. A reasonable person would have assumed that her separation from the world she had grown to know and love had broken her spirit in twine.

A reasonable person would have been wrong.

The blue eyed maiden was not heartbroken.

She was not torn.

Quiet the contrary, she was _infuriated_.

The circumstances in which she found herself, stripped from all authority, weak in every sense of the world, infuriated her beyond reason.

The situation in which she had found herself earlier, the weakness of her position drove her mad with resentment.

She recalled the moment when her eyes caught the sight of Himeko in danger; the pleading look in those amethyst eyes she loved so much. She felt her heart clench painfully at the memory, at the image of the sharp blade against Himeko's tender flesh. She felt her stomach turn at the thought of the blade tearing Himeko's delicate skin, making her sick. She clenched her fists tightly.

She had failed Himeko; she had failed horribly.

She had lost all authority as a Himemiya and along with it her power. She had lost to the Matsumoto prince; she had fallen into his hands just as he wished; she had disappointed herself. And most of all, she had put Himeko in danger.

That was the ultimate disgrace.

She had failed the one she loved the most.

She had failed as Himeko's protector and as a warrior.

She grit her teeth at the salt that rubbed her wounds.

Here, in front of her; in the beautifully crafted box that had been a gift from her father, lay nothing.

Her mother had brought the box knowingly; knowing that her daughter felt like nothing without a blade in her hands. That she felt useless; maimed without the basic tool of her craft. And she had packed it along with her things, with kimonos and sleep ware, with her brushes and mementos. But, as a woman ignorant of the art of swordsmanship she had not realized that the box, such a large and elegant box, should have weighed much more than it actually did. The woman, too hurried and rushed had not realized that the contents of the box—the expertly forged samurai blade—was missing.

The Himemiya princess had seen the blade her father had presented her with the day she had arrived home. She had held it in her hands, the clinking of the metal, the weight of the blade, the feeling of the material against her hands like the nostalgic feeling of home.

The Himemiya lord had bestowed the blade upon her with the upmost pride, with the rigid honor of samurai warrior, and in that moment she had felt honored. She had felt worthy of such a skillfully crafted instrument, more worthy than she had ever felt before.

It was after that day that she had been flooded with suitors, that she had been caged in her own home for days on end. It was as if he had given her the last bit of fatherly love he could, the last thing she would have to remember him by before wedding and leaving her home forever.

And now as she sat, her eyes clouded with rage, she could do nothing but shake in frustration.

He had taken the blade back.

He had not disowned her.

But by taking from her her blade, he had clipped her wings and left her outside to die. He had stripped her of the last power she had.

This was his way of slapping her in the face, of rubbing salt into her fresh wounds.

This was his way of telling her, wordlessly; that if she did not do as he wished he would take everything from her.

Her authority, her power, her family, her blade..._Everything._

She clenched her fists, her knuckles turning bone white. Her rage was curling inside her chest painfully, threatening to pool out, to whip and lash at everything and anything. How could he? How could that dammed man take from her the last thing she had? She bit her lip viciously, the refreshing sensation of pain ripping her from her rage. She steadied herself, however, calming her trembling hands. She gave a shaky sigh, her pupils returning to their normal size. Softly she picked up the long box and closing it with a muffled click.

She would not react like this, she would not dwell on what she had brought upon herself.

She shook her head. This was how it was meant to be. She regretted nothing. She closed her eyes softly and with a steady inhalation she took everything; her scorching anger, her trembling frustration, her lingering pain and threw them all away. With a long, smooth exhalation she rid herself of her swirling emotions, leaving behind a quiet calm. She let her shoulders sag, her posture relaxing.

This was how it had to be.

Tomorrow she would be disowned.

Tomorrow she would no longer be a Himemiya.

But that was okay.

None of that mattered anymore.

She did not need her father's blade.

She did not need her father's support.

She did not need the authority of the Himemiya name.

All she needed was Himeko.

Being by her side, being next to the sunshine of her life—her very reason for being—made everything worth it. Sharing precious moments in idle with her, listening to her voice, laughing at her silly expressions, holding her tightly as they slept... It was more than worth it. It did not matter that she had to leave behind her life; it did not matter that her father would disown her and refuse to ever see her again. No. None of that mattered, because the pain of losing Himeko again just as she found her was far worse than the pain she was feeling now.

This was a fact.

With or without a blade, she would protect her.

With or without her family name, she would be strong.

She would fight; she would stand on her own two feet and she would fight, because she loved Himeko; and nothing would ever change that.

* * *

><p>The summer sun gave way to the sweetness of a damp summer night. Mahoroba was beautiful in the summer; the days were lush and green, but the nights shone beyond anything else. The moon was bright and high in the sky—full and round in all its beauty— the fire flies illuminating the night like descended stars, dancing with joy. The warmth of the day lingered wonderfully, mixing with the cool breeze of dusk, leaving behind the musky aroma of sweet grass and salty ocean air.<p>

Himeko gave a sigh, touching her overly warm face with her finger tips as she stood outside her home. She wanted to run in and cling to Chikane with all her might, to kiss her and push her down on their bed; to make love to her again and again, to erase any lingering feeling of that wretched prince's touch against her body, to do away with the pain and sorrow that surely filled her heart, but she hesitated.

Her face was still red from crying and she knew it. She could feel the stickiness of her cheeks, the puffiness of her eyes.

She couldn't just walk in with that face, Chikane would notice; she would make a fuss and worry over her, like she always did.

She took a deep breath, fanning her face with her hands trying to rid her eyes of any lingering redness. She had to be strong; this was no time to be crying. She had to support Chikane; she could not fail her now. Not when she needed her the most.

The light inside flickered through the cracks in the door, bright orange against the darkened silhouette.

She had to be strong.

Chikane had sacrificed everything for her; she had given up everything she loved; everything she knew—her mother, her father, her duty, her honor—everything.

This was the least she could do.

She would not cry.

She would not break down.

She had to be strong.

_For Chikane-chan._She thought_, for my Chikane-chan._

She took another deep breath, filling her lungs with air until it hurt, her lungs expanding and pushing against her ribs and sternum. And then, with a sudden rush of energy and enthusiasm she pushed the door and made her way inside.

"I'm home!" Himeko chirped with a wide smile, stepping into the dimly lit house with newly found determination. She smiled happily as she caught sight of Chikane, leaning back against the door.

Chikane sat in her purple _gi_ and _halama_ with her knees tucked underneath her, hunched over slightly; rummaging through the bag of possessions her Mother had brought for her. She looked up from what she was doing smoothly, her concentrated face fading away into an overjoyed smile.

"Welcome home, Himeko." She said softly, her cheeks a delicate pink, her thick long bangs falling into her face with the tilt of her head.

Himeko felt her heart flutter.

_'Welcome home.'_

She felt like a husband coming home to a beautiful wife!

She could imagine it, Chikane welcoming her home every day, smiling at her warmly, saying her name like she always did, _'Himeko'_.

She always loved the way Chikane called her name, the smooth way it rolled off her tongue; soaked in affection. How had she not realized Chikane's love for her earlier? She had been so silly, so doubtful; so meek and scared that she never realized how love stricken the girl had been.

But it wasn't like that anymore. She felt her cheeks burn at the memories of the last few days; their relationship had changed so drastically from a friendship to a romance—from a kiss on the lips to kisses in_other_ places… kisses that left beautiful red marks against elegantly pale skin…

The blond had to shoo away the ideas quickly, feeling her heart flutter at the memories; her cheeks burn intensely at the images that flashed in her mind. She couldn't think like that, not right now at least, maybe later…

She mentally kicked herself again

Chikane gave the blond an amused look, her slender eye brows high against her forehead. She smiled wryly noticing the dazed look in the girl's eyes, the vibrant red against her cheeks. The Himemiya princess had to restrain a giggle. Himeko was so transparent. So very, very transparent.

_'She's so single-minded',_she thought with a wicked grin.

"Did Oogami-san leave already?" Chikane asked with an assumed voice, snapping the blond back to reality in an instant. The blush in her cheeks faded quickly as she redirected her attention away from her naughty thoughts.

"Y—Yeah! He just left." Himeko stammered.

"Ah, I'm glad." Chikane said with a small teasing smile, "I was beginning to get a little jealous." she added offhandedly. Himeko felt blood rush to her cheeks, staining them a bright red. She shook her head quickly, throwing her hands up in the air embarrassed.

"_Ie! Chikane-chan!"_ she squeaked, "You don't have to be jealous! I love you more than anyone! Honest!" she begged, as she made her way to the other girl, her deeply colored eyes looking at the elegant girl desperately. Chikane giggled. Himeko was so cute!

"I'm only joking, Himeko." she said with a playful wink, pulling the blond closer to her in a loose embrace. She wrapped her arms around the girl's slender waist, her hands meeting with silken gold locks.

Himeko made a soft sound of displeasure, but didn't pull away. She slipped her arms around Chikane waist, her hands locking together along her lover's lower back. She smiled, resting her hands against Chikane's ample bosom.

"You're such a tease, Chikane-chan." She said softly, leaning closer to the girl, feeling the warmth of her body against hers. She could smell the lavender in her hair, the delicate scent that made her heart flutter uncontrollably. She felt her heart race against her chest.

"I know." Chikane said simply, leaning against the blonds frame, closing her eyes. Himeko was so warm, so inviting. She managed to trail her slender fingers over her beloved's shoulder blades, dragging her finger nails across the delicate skin that was covered by her shirt. Himeko shivered at the contact, her body reacting instantly. She was so easy, she responded so quickly to the slightest touch. Chikane smiled as she felt Himeko nuzzle her neck, snuggling against her, her soft lips against the sensitive skin her earlobe.

She gave a content sigh.

_'This is heaven. Absolute, undeniable heaven.'_

After a few minutes of comfortable, sleepy silence, Himeko opened her eyes, snuggling closer to the girl, shifting so that her legs were on either side of Chikane's. She paused, lilac colored eyes widening as she caught sight of the myriad of folded and unfolded kimonos next to them.

"What's all of this, Chikane-chan?" Himeko chirped curiously. Were all these clothes inside the bag Chikane's mother had brought? she thought. She hadn't expected Fukiko to have brought so much! She turned her body slightly, peering over curiously.

Chikane turned her attention back to the messy mountain of vibrantly colored clothes in front of her; she gave a soft sigh of displeasure. She was beginning to give herself a headache.

"These are the things mother brought for me." She said with a slightly agitated tone, Himeko gave her a curious look. Chikane was not one to lose her patience like this, "I don't even think these are all mine, how could I own all of these when I've only been home for a week?" Chikane asked with a tired exhalation, pulling out another kimono and folding it neatly. Himeko giggled. The beautiful girl had a point.

"Here, I'll help you, Chikane-chan." She said with a happy smile, sitting up straight and taking the dress from her lover's hands. Chikane smiled at the blond warmly, blue eyes expressing more gratitude her words could ever do.

"_Uwa_~ They're so pretty, Chikane-chan!" Himeko beamed, her eyes tracing over the elegant and intricately embroidered dresses. Chikane giggled at the blond's enthusiasm.

"You think so?" she asked, the aesthetic beauty of the traditional kimono escaping her, Himeko nodded happily; beautifully colored eyes looking up at her cheerfully. Chikane smiled warmly, "We can share them! I'm sure you'd look better in them than I would." she said with a smile, pushing the kimono she was holding against Himeko's frame, "You'd look so cute in this one, too." she mused with a pensive expression, the blond felt heat scorch her cheeks.

"N—No Chikane-chan! That's okay!" she stammered, "They're yours! I couldn't!" Chikane made a face, her brows tight and furrowed. She reached out, her hand cupping the blonds' cheek tenderly.

"Himeko, you're sharing your home with me. You've taken me in and accepted my feelings for you and made me the happiest woman in the world…" She said softly, her voice low and honest. Himeko felt her ears burn at the woman's sweet words; cerulean eyes deep and love-filled, "The least I can do is share what I have with you. It isn't much, I know, but everything I am and all I have is yours." She said softly, leaning in and placing a soft kiss against the girl's forehead. Himeko felt her heart flutter uncontrollably at the feeling of Chikane's soft full lips against her skin. For a second she thought she would faint from the amount of blood that rushed to her face.

Chikane's lips lingered for a few seconds, her warmth enveloping her sweetly, before she pulled away.

"Besides, I probably won't wear them too often. I'm usually running around in pants." she said matter-of-fact-ly. Himeko gave a soft laugh, recovering from her dazed state. She sat up, her arms resting against Chikane's, unwilling to do away with their closeness.

"That's true. Even when you were little you usually always wore your training clothes." Himeko said with a giggle, remembering how adorable the girl used to look, running around in billowing _hakama_ pants that fit her too loosely. Chikane gave a soft laugh.

"It was always really difficult to keep up with my father in a kimono, so I guess I just never got used to it." She said barely above a whisper, holding the kimono in her hands for a moment, caressing the material softly with her thumbs.

Himeko bit her lip at the expression on her lovers face. From where she sat, she could see the delicate furrow in her beloveds brow, the slight sadness laced in those cerulean blue eyes. Himeko gave a soft sigh.

The Himemiya head was such a strong, thunderous, demanding man. Everything about him said power. The way she stood, his large sturdy legs placed firmly against the ground, his tall, towering stature, his pale blue eyes and fierce mustache. He was the epitome of intimidation.

Himeko felt a deep worry settle in her chest at the thought of the sound of his voice; of his god-like authority cracking down upon them like a whip.

It was not that she was scared of him, no, not anymore at least. It was that she was scared for Chikane. Her eyes flickered over to the beautiful girl next to her. She looked so angelic, so peaceful sitting in her own thoughts, her hands working idly. The blond bit her lip.

She knew Chikane was strong, she knew she could withstand a tremendous amount of pain, because she had lived her whole life struggling against her own desires, stunting her own hopes and dreams. But Himeko also knew that Chikane's heart was frail and timid. She might have not realized that earlier, but she knew now.

She knew that tomorrow would bring a whole new set of obstacles, and that Chikane would have to face her father head on in a battle of words and feelings. She feared the thunderous man would crash down of her beloved; breaking her spirit in two, breaking her heart beyond repair.

When Fukiko had brought up the idea of Chikane going to see her father, Himeko had beamed at the idea, thinking that it was a good opportunity to try to convince the man to see things their way. But after careful consideration she had begun to wonder if agreeing to something so tedious had been a wise decision.

She was prepared none the less, she was more than willing to stand before the towering man and bear the full extent of his wrath. She would withstand it; for Chikane. She would stand with her, side by side and face him together. Because she knew, that for her there was nothing Chikane wouldn't do, and that was okay because for Chikane there was nothing _she_wouldn't endure.

She looked over at the beautiful woman as she smoothened the fabric of her clothes carefully, cerulean eyes clear with concentration. Chikane was good at hiding her feelings, so _dreadfully_ good.

_'It's now or never, Himeko.'_

"Chikane-chan," the blond asked weakly, trying to find the courage to take the leap. She wouldn't let Chikane suffer alone, not anymore. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

The question hung above their heads for a few seconds without being answered.

"No."

The answer was much simpler that Himeko had hoped.

The blond girl's amethyst eyes peered over at her beloved's cerulean ones for any sliver of dishonestly.

She found none.

Chikane gave a soft laugh at her lover's obvious confusion. Himeko was absolutely terrible at hiding things from her. Absolutely terrible_._

"There's no reason to be." she clarified softly, petting her blonde tresses with doting affection. Himeko looked hesitant, her eyes falling to her folded hands.

"You're not scared of how your father will react?"

Chikane's smile faded at the unspoken meaning behind that question, at her beloved's fallen face; the guilt and shame that lurked behind her expression.

_You're not scared of how your father will react to me?_

_Do you regret being with me?_

_Am I really worth all of this?_

_I'm sorry for causing so much trouble for you._

Those questions and millions of others hung unsaid, she knew. She knew Himeko like she knew herself; every thought, every fear was her own. She closed her eyes momentarily, gathering her thoughts before she flashed the blond a smile.

"You know, Himeko," she said softly, a pensive look on her face, "When I was away at the woman's school, I heard so many stories about marriage; some romantic and others not-so-romantic. But while I was there, those whole five years, never once did I think; '_I can't wait to get married_.'"

Himeko gave her a curious look at the sudden tangent. No, it wasn't just that… Chikane had never opened up about her experiences at the woman's academy before, at least not this casually. She had spoken about it in bits and pieces here and there, she had answered any questions the blond had thrown her way, but never had she addressed the topic directly.

"Can you guess why, Himeko?" the princess asked, cerulean eyes looking at her patiently, a soft smile on her beautiful lips. Himeko opened her mouth but hesitated, not quite able to find the answer.

"Because you didn't _want_ to get married?" she said finally, her voice coated with doubt, her amethyst eyes peering at her lover through dark lashes. She knew that was a terrible answer, but she couldn't think of anything else.

"Exactly." She said with a soft nod, amused at the blond's surprised expression, "I didn't want to get married. Regardless of the encouragement they gave me, regardless of the duties I knew were placed upon me; I simply didn't want it." She paused, as if gathering her thoughts together.

Sitting there, underneath the peering moonlight that snuck in through the window, she looked beautiful. Her skin was illuminated delicately, dark blue-black tresses shimmering black, blue and silver. Himeko felt her heart flutter against her chest. Chikane smiled at her, her pale cheeks stained with a lady-like pink.

"When I returned home, I knew full and well that my parents were going to start pushing marriage on me," the woman continued softly, "I knew full and well that they were going to introduce me to suitor after suitor; it was after all, _time_ for me to get married. And even though I hated the idea of being with anyone other than you, Himeko, I accepted it." She smiled sadly at the memory. What a wretched hopeless feeling that had been, she could still taste it in her mouth; could still feel in crawling over her shoulder. It had been awful.

"So when I returned home I wanted to spend as much time with you as I could." She said proudly, smiling softly to herself, "I think a part of me knew full and well I was in love with you." She smiled, watching the twin spots of color that appeared on the blond's cheeks, "But, I also knew that my feelings would never be reciprocated. And I accepted it. After all, what kind of girl would love _another_ girl? How could you, my innocent, beautiful Himeko love someone dark and ugly like me?" Himeko fought back the urge to reach out to the girl in front of her, hearing the guilt and shame laced in her voice. She clenched her small hands and remained patient, knowing that Chikane was going somewhere with this.

"I was simply content with being with you, spending as much time with you as I could; watching your innocent smiles, having your warm light shine down upon me until the day came where it was no longer possible. I had relinquished myself to that fate, to a loveless marriage; to the surrendering of my free will." Cerulean eyes flickered over to amethyst ones.

"But, when you ran after me; all of that changed. When you told me you loved me, when you held me close; I felt hope spring in my chest again. The fear, the pain—it all vanished in an instant."

"Chikane-chan…" Himeko whispered, her eyes watering, her cheeks flushed.

"I was so happy, I couldn't believe it—I almost didn't _want_ to believe it out of fear that you didn't mean it, that you confused your own feelings, that you were trying to spare me heartache. But when you kissed me, when you showed me that you loved me; I realized that I _could_ be happy; that I _was_ happy."

"And that was why I chose to do what I did. I knew very well what it would mean to stay here with you, to abandon all my duties as a Himemiya. But I didn't care, because with you, finally finding where I belonged; it meant so much more to me that duty or honor. So no, I'm not nervous Himeko, because no matter what happens I know I have you; and that is more than I could ever ask for."

"Chikane-chan…" Himeko tried to push away the tears that were falling over her cheeks, but she failed. Chikane smiled at the blond tenderly, reaching out to wipe her tears with her delicate finger tips.

"I'm sure my father will throw his arms around and yell and make a fuss, that's just how he is." Chikane said with a nod, "But it really won't make a difference. His opinion of me won't make me waver. I love you, more than anything; and so long as I live, nothing will ever change that."

"Besides," she added, "We said we'd be together forever, right? That we wouldn't let anything stand between us?" she asked with a smile, resting her forehead against the blonds. Himeko gave a soft nod, amethyst eyes intent on blue ones. Chikane smiled. "I don't intent to break that promise."

It was then that Himeko's resolve and determination broke down. It was as if the flood gates had opened, her emotions, her pain, her love spilled forward unrestrained. Himeko let out a choking sob, as she reached forward, wrapping her arms around the princess's shoulders, clinging to her like a child would cling to its mother, "_Chikane-chan!"_She cried, saying her name again and again, drowning out everything else.

"You've suffered so much! You've suffered so much all on your own; I'm sorry Chikane-chan! I'm sorry for not noticing earlier, for not telling you I loved you earlier! I'm sorry you had to bear so much all on your own, it wasn't fair!"

"Don't say those kinds of things, Himeko." The taller girl said softly, her voice a deep tone, "It was no one's fault but mine for being so scared." The blond opened her mouth to speak but Chikane beat her to it, "What matters is that we're together now, ne? Our love has been pent up for so long, now we can give each other all that love we've been saving up." She said sweetly, cerulean eyes dancing with affection.

Himeko smiled happily, her heart threatening to burst through her chest.

"Chikane-chan! I promise I'll make you the happiest person in the world!" She said burying her face in her beloved's neck, holding her tightly, "I won't let you feel lonely ever again; I won't let you suffer all on your own. We'll stand together, Chikane-chan; hand in hand." Himeko smiled up at the blue eyed angel warmly, taking her pale hand in her own, "As long as we're together, as long as we have this happiness I know we can overcome anything!" she said softly, tenderly, pressing her lips against her lover's cheek in an innocent kiss.

"That's right," she said, her voice sounding much hoarser than she expected it to sound, "Together we can overcome anything." Himeko smiled, reaching up to caress her beloved's cheek. The taller girl blushed at the contact, cerulean eyes looking at the blond curiously.

"I love you." Himeko said simply, giving her a wide, happy smile.

For a second the Himemiya princess looked at a loss for words. She opened her mouth to say something but then blushed and turned away, her hands touching her burning cheeks. Himeko giggled, tugging the girl closer. She said it again; _I love you_.

"I love you, I love you. I love you, Chikane-chan. _My_ Chikane-chan."

"Himeko…" Chikane whispered, voice dipped in love and awe. Hearing her sweet voice say those words made her body flush, made her heart skip a beat, made her feel like she was dreaming. Those beautiful amethyst eyes, that sweet voice; so honest and loving. Chikane smiled, she loved her so much. "I love you, Himeko..." She leaned forward, pressing her lips against the blonds firmly, savoring the small surprised gasp that slipped through her lips, the deliciously sweet warmth of her lips working against her own in feverish passion.

Himeko felt her heart flutter in her chest. She leaned forward shakily, her small hands tugging at Chikane's shirt; asking for something more. The blond whimpered, feeling her tummy flutter, feeling a familiar ache pool between her legs. She parted her lips, licking at her beloved's lower lip timidly.

Chikane could do nothing but comply, her heart racing, her lithe body growing hot with excitement. She eagerly parted her lips, more than willing to taste the sweet honey of her lover's kisses. She gave a soft moan, her cheeks stained pink at the glorious sensation of meeting Himeko's warm tongue with her own. They kissed passionately; their tongues pushing against each others with slick desire. Himeko buried her fingers in her beloved's long thick tresses, pulling her closer.

Chikane, intoxicated by her beloved angel's kisses felt her head swim with a hazy thrill. She gave a weak moan as she felt Himeko's body snug against her own, her lips sliding against the blonds, their hot mouths working together in endless abandon. The kiss was slick and sweet; honeyed and passionate as their tongues danced together. She could feel the tight coil in the pit of her stomach, winding tighter and tighter, threatening to snap. She pulled Himeko closer, wanting to do away with any inch of distance between them; hungry.

"Chikane-chan, please…" Himeko whimpered against her lover's lips as Chikane's hands found their way along her side, caressing and teasing the flesh below her chest, relishing the heat of Himeko's taunt body. Himeko parted her legs so that was straddling her lover, her body pushed against hers firmly.

Chikane teased her, running her finger tips along the sides of her breasts, her palms pushing firmly, eliciting sweet gasps and whimpered. She traced her lover's delicate rib cage with trembling fingertips.

Himeko, with newly found courage, managed to gently push her beloved back against the futon, her hands along to dark-haired girl's her shoulders. There was so much she wanted to tell her, so much she wanted to say, but she couldn't find a way. She wasn't good with words. She couldn't speak as eloquently as Chikane could, she didn't know how to express her feelings as beautifully, but she knew how to_show_ her. She knew how to show her that she loved her, to express beyond words just how much she adored her.

Chikane gave a soft gasp, the cool fabric of the futon a drastic change to the heat of her lover's body. She bit back a moan as she felt Himeko's lush form against hers completely, the sweet heat of her trembling body driving her mad with love and desire. She could feel Himeko's sweet breasts against her large full ones, her flat tummy pressed firmly against her own, their legs linked together intimately; it was maddening.

Her cheeks burned, she wanted Himeko so much it physically pained her. She felt her tummy flutter uncontrollably, her desire growing and growing by the second. It was ridiculous how easily the flickering flame of desire was aroused, how quickly she was driven to the brink of madness with desire for this beautiful girl.

She wanted to erase the outside world, to steal her from everyone and keep her for herself. She knew she was selfish, but she didn't care. She wanted to take her, to kiss her, to bite her, to taste her; to make her writhe and gasp—to posses her and melt with her forever. This was heaven, when it was just the two of them and their love, without the worries of the outside world, without anyone opinions; just the two of them and their endless passion.

Chikane smiled warmly at the thought, wrapping her arms around the blond and turning onto her side, laying her down underneath her. She heard Himeko give a pleased _'Chikane-chan'_ and smiled warmly. She crawled on top of the slender girl and pinned the blonds hands above her head gently, kissing her neck softly, lapping at the delicate skin slowly, tracing slow circles oh heat with the tip of her tongue.

Himeko gave a soft mewl, feeling heat pool between her legs. She felt her beloved's lips travel higher along her neck, her hot lips leaving a delicious trail of heat along her skin, taking the tender flesh of her earlobe between them and suckling.

"_Nnn! Chikane-chan…"_ she gasped, her face growing brighter and brighter. They had made love before; they had expressed their passion in many ways already, but still, every kiss, every nip of her lover's perfect teeth was like the first time. Ever teasing smile, every teasing stroke of her love's slender fingers drove her mad with desire.

_I love her so much…_

Himeko tugged at her with her hands, pulling at the beautiful woman's _gi_, asking her for more. Chikane smiled at her lover's eagerness. This amazed her. In the past she had spent countless nights alone filled with guilt and shame, thinking that she was dirty and perverted. And now, they lay a tangled mass of limbs, hungry and eager to taste and tease one another. She felt her tummy flutter as she recalled the sweet taste of her lovers flower, the delicate bud only she was allowed to tease and kiss.

"Chikane-chan," she heard her sweet angle voice, she looked up from where she had been busy teasing, to find her lovers delicately colored eyes looking up at her pleadingly, "I want you, Chikane-chan," her sweet voice urged. Chikane felt her cheeks burn at the sensation of her lover's delicate leg between hers. She gave a soft squeak as Himeko pushed forward.

"Hime—ahh!" she gasped. The sensation in combination with her lovers sensual pleading voice threatened to undo her, threatened to send her over the peak of pleasure in a single second. She composed herself however, grabbing a hold of her wavering pleasure quickly.

With determination born of love she trailed kisses down her lover's neck, delighting in Himeko's breathy encouragement. She kissed down her neck, licking, biting. She pulled the fabric of her _miko_ robes lower, exposing the beautiful sight of the blonds' cleavage to her hungry pale blue eyes. She could hear Himeko delicate gasps fade into a pleased purr.

"Himeko," she called out sweetly. The blond's lilac colored eyes fluttered open quickly, lidded and dark with love and desire. Chikane bit her lip at the sight before her. "I love you, Himeko, I love you so much."

Himeko smiled warmly at the hoarseness in her lover's voice. "Chikane-chan," she cooed, holding each syllable in her tongue a bit longer than she usually did, "I love you, Chikane-chan, more than anyone. I love you."

Quickly, they managed to rid each other of their clothes, trembling hands pulling and tugging; exposing to their eyes and their eyes only the beauty they both hid away underneath their garments. With lidded eyes and blushing face they embraced, relishing the delightful feeling of bare skin against bare skin.

Chikane lay her angel down and drank her beauty in with her mouth, biting and sucking; leaving behind tender love bites for her lover to treasure. Himeko gasped and moaned, wiggling her hips underneath her beloveds, growing more and more aroused with every passing kiss.

Chikane grinned, such an impatient little imp her angel turned out to be. She trailed lower, her hands caressing her lover's delightfully soft thighs, silent promises of what was to come if she was a good girl. Her lips trailed lower, biting, kissing until she found the sensitive nipple of her beloved's left breasts. She grinned at the sound of Himeko's adorable encouragement, her breathy gasps and high whimpers. She kissed the delicate bud, her hot mouth teasing and tugging at the tender flesh before wrapping her lips about it and gently suckling. Himeko all but screamed. She sat up, holding the girl against her chest; her legs parted to make room for her lover.

"Chi—kane-chan!" Himeko whimpered, shutting her eyes tightly, trying to focus on the sensation entirely. The blue eyed princess smiled, trailing her tongue around the tightened bud over and over, delighted in her beloved's shivers.

Chikane smiled, her moist lips trailing lower, finding her lovers adorable navel and lapping at it slowly. She dipped her tongue in the small cove, using her teeth to tease her lover's sensitive skin. Himeko felt her whole body flush.

"Chika—_Aaa—h!"_ Himeko mewled, feeling the delicious heat of Chikane's mouth against her most sensitive place, kissing, lapping, _sucking_. She threw her head back, blond hair dangling over her shoulders._"Chikane-chan!"_ she mewled, shutting her eyes tightly, focusing everything on the delicious feeling of her lovers sweet tongue against her swollen rose bud. She balanced her weight on one hand, sitting up so she could hold her beloved to her with the other. She gave a soft whimper as she felt her beloveds skilled lips encircle the tender bud, her hot slick tongue teasing it gently with gentle flicks, before softly suckling.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hah<em>

_hah_

_hah…"_

Himeko panted, writhing against the futon, her hands pulling Chikane closer.

More, more, more; she wanted— no—she _needed_ more.

She whimpered, throwing her head back against the pillow.

Chikane hissed in pleasure, the feeling of Himeko's sweet flower against her own driving her mad. They were so unbearably hot and slick against each other's most precious place, sliding with liquid fire, slick with delicious heat; crying, begging, pleading.

She couldn't hold back a single moan as she hovered above Himeko, their breasts pushing against each others delightfully, their hearts pounding wildly. Chikane's black tresses fell over her beautiful face, pooling over them both like a curtain, shutting them away from the rest of the world. Her hands gripped the sheets against the futon desperately and she rolled her hips against her beloveds sweetest pleasure again and again in sweet slick passion.

"_Chikane-chan,_

_Chikane-chan,_

_Chikane-chan…"_

Himeko panted, her lovers name coming out in high pitched squeals. Her head thrashed about, her mouth open wide in sweet ecstasy, her body arching against her lovers—begging, pleading.

_"Himeko,_

_Himeko,_

_Himeko.."_

The blue eyed princess cried, tears welling up in her eyes at the beauty of it all, the feeling of her beloveds writhing body underneath her; the heavenly feeling of being one.

They gasped, mewled, panted, pulled, tugged as their bodies and souls melted together in heated bliss.

_I love you._

_I want you._

_I need you._

_I'll never leave you._

It was sweet and slow between them, steady and gentile as two souls met again and again, falling over the brink of pleasure over and over for what seemed like an eternity. In their passion they banished the fears that lurked in their hearts, the guilt that lingered in their minds, leaving them with nothing but love, sweet, sweet love.

Their souls danced together, two flames meeting again and again. And together, they were one with the cosmos, with the beautiful, merciful universe that allowed them to meet, with the eternal love that tied them together; binding them together so tightly it hurt beautifully.

It wasn't until the moon had slowly given way to the sun that they lay together in idyll, cheeks pink, their lips pressed against whatever skin they could find, mouthing words of love and affection. And for that moment, as the two love-birds lay together in the calm light of day break; everything was perfect


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

* * *

><p>Daybreak<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Himemiya-sama!" A young Himeko called out, running over to the princess with a wide smile on her pretty little face.<em>

_The young Chikane made a displeased face at the sound of the honorific in blonds' voice; her brows furrowing, causing her forehead to wrinkle slightly at the expression. She turned around and shook her head, waving her hands around in the air._

"_Ie, Himeko! What did I tell you about calling me that?" the blue eyed princess scolded with little effort. Himeko stopped in front of her, lilac colored eyes peering over at the dark haired girl hesitantly. The look on her face tugged at Chikane's heart._

"_A—Are you sure?" she asked, timidly. The regal looking little girl smiled happily and gave her a nod._

"_Of course! We're friends Himeko!" she confirmed, her cheeks stained with a slight pink. "I'm not Himemiya-sama to you, right?" she asked, effectively pointing out the difference between her and everyone else. Himeko smile happily and nodded._

"_Okay! Chikane-chan!"_

"_Hey, Himeko?" Chikane asked, sitting down; her deeply colored hakama a stark difference against the white sand. Himeko sat down next to her eagerly, smiling up at the slightly taller girl._

"_Yeah?" she asked, tilting her head to the side, blond shoulder-length tresses falling over to her collar._

"_Have you ever heard of kaiawase?"_

_The small miko in training made a face; obviously confused._

"_What's that?" she asked, inching closer to the elegant girl sitting next to her. Chikane smiled warmly, picking a shell out from the sand underneath them._

"_It's a shell matching game my father told me about." She said softly, her finger tips caressing the smooth rippled surface of the small pink shell. "He said that for every shell there is only one that matches it perfectly."_

_Himeko's deeply colored eyes looked down at the small shell in her friends hands, the pink coral color bright against Chikane's pale skin._

"_I never thought about that." She said with amazement in her voice. Chikane smiled at her and handed her the shell. Himeko cradled the small half in the palm of her hand like it would break._

"_Yeah, he says that people are like that too; that there is one perfect match for everyone, the other half of their shell." She continued, cerulean eyes intent on the blond; her cheeks stained red._

_Himeko gave the girl a curious look, Chikane never blushed red like that before. In all the time she had known her she had never blushed so intensely; she was the most elegant, poised ten year-old she knew. She smiled despite herself. She looked really cute._

"_Do you believe that, Chikane-chan?" she asked timidly, peering up at the girl next to her through her thick blond bangs. The regal princess backed away slightly at the sudden question._

"_I don't know, but it's a pretty idea." she said softly, tracing the shoreline with deep blue eyes._

_Himeko smiled, reaching out through the sand to take the girls hand in hers._

_Chikane flinched, turning around to look at the blond._

_They were both blushing._

"_I hope that if it's true my shell can be Chikane-chan."_

"_Eh?" the confused sound sounded so foreign coming from such a pretty little girl. Himeko smiled, looking her best friend in the eye._

"_Yeah!"_

_Chikane felt her ears burn at the idea. Did the blond know what she was saying?_

"_Why is that, Himeko?" she asked, her voice much more hoarse than she had expected it to be._

_Himeko smiled up at the blue eyed girl._

"_Because, there is no one I would rather be with than Chikane-chan! Chikane-chan is perfect; she's kind and sweet and always takes care of me. If there is anyone I'd want my perfect half to be its Chikane-chan!" she chirped, happy._

"_Himeko…"_

"_Is that weird?" Himeko asked, looking away._

_Chikane felt her heart leap into her throat at the sight of Himeko's ashamed face. She reached out, taking her hands in hers firmly, her cheeks burning intensely. Himeko gasped, looking at her with wide eyes. Chikane smiled warmly, caressing her palms softly._

"_No, it's not weird," she said, barely above a whisper, blue eyes meeting with amethyst, "I think it's perfect."_

* * *

><p>The sky was the still a deep purple when Himeko stirred, the sun barely peeking over the distant mountains, night slowly giving way to a new dawn. She shivered involuntarily as she woke, feeling her toes surprisingly cold and exposed to the chilly air. She rolled from her side to her back, reaching above her head to stretch languidly, feeling her legs grow tight and taunt and letting out a long drag of a yawn before her body relaxed again.<p>

_What was I dreaming?_ She thought, rubbing her eyes lazily, the content of her dream escaping her completely.

It took her a moment to register the delicious feeling of the woman who was still curled up and asleep beside her. It wasn't until she blinked the sleepiness out of her eyes that the memories of the previous night washed upon her languidly one by one; the feeling of Chikane's tongue against her skin, the taste of her long lingering kisses, the smell of lavender and cherry blossoms spiced with sweat… She felt a shameless smile tug at the corners of her lips as she reached out, her finger tips brushing against her lover's bare shoulder.

_Chikane-chan…_

She turned onto her side slowly, trying not to wake the sleeping princess before she absolutely had to. She deserved her rest, especially with such a hard day ahead of her...

Himeko grimaced at the less-than-pleasant reminder of what was in store and shook the thought out of her head. She wouldn't think about that yet. That would come later, for now she wanted to enjoy the rare opportunity to admire her beloveds sleeping face. She smiled innocently and propped her head up on her hand.

Chikane was on her side, wrapped up in the futon cover up to her stomach, her deliciously lithe legs hidden away from view. Her head was resting on what bit of pillow it could, tipped to the side a bit, exposing the beautiful almost translucently-white expanse of her neck. Her eyes half covered by her long black hair as her face rested relaxed, eyes closed, lips parted slightly.

Himeko smiled warmly and reached to push her black hair out of her sleeping face, tucking it behind her ear gently, letting her fingers linger along the side of her face, trace the delicate curve of her cheek. She smiled softly, letting her eyes flicker over the beauty that was her face, knowing each delicate curvature by heart already.

_Such long lashes_, Himeko thought, peering over a bit closer, catching the delicate arch of her beloved's eyebrows. _She's so beautiful, it's almost unreal._

The light tint of pink on her milky white cheeks, the cherry blossom color of her perfectly pursed lips; God she was beautiful.

Himeko gave a dreamy sigh; it had been quite a while since she had the opportunity to simply admire Chikane while she slept. The last time had been when they were twelve, and Chikane had looked very different back then, with her flat chest and adoringly boyish figure.

_Beautiful even then, but very different._Himeko admitted, feeling her smile grow wider and less restrained.

She could still remember it like it was yesterday. She smiled as she recalled how hot her face felt when she had woken up next to a sleeping Chikane, having drifted over into her futon at night, having wrapped herself around the beautifully poised princess shamelessly in her sleep. She remembered watching as her long lashes flickered like butterfly wings, her lips pursed together in a childlike expression.

Her ears had burned so much that morning she thought steam would rise from them. She remembered the difficultly she had trying to take her eyes off of her beautiful childhood companion, trying to calm her racing heart, to cool her heated skin. She hadn't known what the feeling was at the time, what the thundering of her heart meant, all she had known was that she loved the expression the princess wore, loved the feeling of being so close to her.

_Not much has changed really_, Himeko mused, _Except for the confusion... Mmm! That's long gone!_

Himeko smiled; pressing her lips against her palm as a substitute for Chikane's lips (she didn't want to disturbed her much needed sleep with her unruly affection). She loved this now just as much as she had loved it then, the expression on her face, so relaxed, unguarded and utterly beautiful. Her face— usually tight and poised, deliberate and calculated—so wonderfully entranced by innocent sleep. Himeko gave another dreamy sigh.

She loved it.

She loved it very much.

Amethyst eyes traveled up along her lover's tummy, tracing the delicately red bite marks along her perfectly rounded, ample breasts, along her white shoulders, her beautifully craned neck.

Himeko bit her lip.

_I don't remember leaving all those._

Then again, her memories of the night before were always a bit blurry and unclear; tantalizingly distant sounds and sensations far beyond her reach. She bit her lip at the thought, remembering what she could of Chikane's wandering finger tips against her tummy, of her breathy gasps against her neck...

Himeko felt her cheeks burn suddenly as she caught herself. It was not becoming of a _miko_ to be thinking of such things! She smiled at the hilarity behind the thought; it was also unbecoming of a _miko_ to have _done_ those things. She giggled despite herself.

But it was okay.

It was _unbecoming_ of a princess to stay out so long, to engage in a homosexual relationship with her childhood best friend, knowing that her father had plans for her promised virginity...

Yes.

That was very _unbecoming_.

But Chikane had done it, done it and never regretted it.

So it was alright.

The taboo, the sin, the atypicality of it all...

It would be theirs and no one elses.

Their beautiful blessing of a burden.

The blond lay back down, tugging the futon covering over herself so she could snuggle against her beloved's warmth. This was heaven on earth, she thought, letting her body relax against Chikane's. She leaned forward, catching the delightful scent of Chikane's hair; lavender. She loved that scent, so very very much.

She heard a soft sigh, an almost incoherent '_Himeko'_, escape Chikane's delicately parted lips. She felt her eyes water at how beautiful her name sounded slipping past her beloveds lips, at how undeniably beautiful this woman was, at how beautiful the blooming flower of freedom in her chest felt, how beautiful this growing love was as every day flew past, at how unfair this life had become… This life Chikane had so willingly chosen, this life of rejection and pain, of selflessness and sacrifice.

_It's not fair._

It wasn't fair that this beautiful woman had to suffer so.

It wasn't fair that one so perfect, so beautiful, so selfless like her had to choose between love and family.

Himeko had never known what it felt like to have parents, what it felt like to be loved and cared for, to be scolded or praised, to be guided lovingly, to be protected like a baby chick. Being orphaned and raised by a grandparent was not the same as being raised by a mother or a father.

Her mother had died when Himeko was only four, before she could even recall the faint recollection of her face, the scent of her hair, the sound of her voice; it was as if she had never had a mother, as if the woman who cared for her since birth had never existed. Her father, well, her father had gone away to war and never returned; he had died without the knowledge that his wife had given birth to a daughter. So it had been as if the blond has never had parents, but simply a stoic grandfather, whom she had loved with all her heart despite his coarse ways.

But Chikane, Chikane was different. She had a family—she had a mother who cared for her, who watched out for her, who accepted her with every beautiful kink in her armor, with every delightful character flaw and quirk—she had a father—a rough cold lord of a father, but one who loved her so very much, who had her best interest in mind—Chikane had family who loved her. She had been raised by them, coddled by them; she had been held and loved, hushed and understood in a way Himeko had never known.

It wasn't fair that she had to choose, that she had chosen without a second thought, that it had to be this way.

Himeko felt her bottom lip quiver, felt moisture sting at her eyes.

It wasn't fair that Chikane, her beloved Chikane, had to give up the blessing the blond had never had. It wasn't fair that she had to choose one or the other but never have both.

It was too cruel.

She wondered in a brief moment of unnatural clarity, if this beautiful princess would have been better off without her, having never met her. She wondered if she would be happy now, at this moment, in love, married, with the approval of both her parents; of her whole family—without the shame of disownment; the pain of rejection.

She wondered if she would have been better off never falling in love with the blond at all, never discovering that a love between women could exist. But that wasn't the reality of the situation. No, now she was stripped of everything she knew, of everything she had ever loved.

Chikane had already suffered so much; carrying on her beautiful slim shoulders the weight of her repressed sexuality, of her shamed emotions. Himeko knew this for a fact, a fact that haunted her with its raw and unabashed honesty.

Himeko felt her chest ache with the weight of her love for the girl sleeping next to her.

It wasn't fair.

_Chikane-chan…_

Himeko gasped suddenly; feeling finger tips moving against her back, feeling something snuggle against her shoulder, curl up against her. Wiping her tears quickly, she peered underneath the covers only to find her beloved princess curled up against her like a child, her legs linked with hers intimately, her arms wrapped around her as if she never intended to let go. Himeko smiled, despite herself and gave a soft laugh.

_Even in your sleep you're still trying to comfort me, Chikane-chan._

She gave a shaky exhale.

Self loathing wouldn't do anyone any good. She knew that. No matter how much she wanted to convince herself that this was all her fault, that this had been the wrong choice, she couldn't.

She couldn't because she couldn't deny that Chikane was happy. She saw it more and more as every smile grew wider, every fit of laughter less restrained, more and more genuine as their time together grew. She couldn't deny that this was the right choice. That this was what made her beloved happy.

She gave a soft sigh and wrapped her arms around her princess, nuzzling the top of her head before pressing a kiss against her hair.

Chikane had always been the strong one, the protector, the one who took on everything there was in hopes of sparing the blond an ounce of pain, because even a single ounce was an ounce too much. It wasn't something they had discussed; it was something Chikane had taken upon herself since she they were children; something she had decided needed to be done for Himeko's sake—a vow to protect the innocent blond. And Himeko had allowed it, even if she hadn't realized it at the time. She had allowed herself to be protected and taken care of, as if she had finally found the loving guidance she had always missed.

Chikane had struggled her whole life, suffered her whole life, crawled on hands and knees bearing the pain of a confused sexuality while managing to scale higher and higher as her father expectations grew by the day. She fought so hard to be what her family needed her to be, fought so hard to continue to be untrue to herself— to deny herself the truth behind her mask of expressionless existence, the truth behind her lingering touch in Himeko's innocent hand, the truth behind her self-loathing. She had struggled far too much for far too long.

Himeko wouldn't stand for that anymore.

"Chikane-chan, I love you so much." she whispered, pressing her cheek against the top of her head, her fingers tangled in her long black tresses.

Chikane had always been her protector, her warrior dressed in silk and flowers smiling sweetly at her, wrapping her in the sweet embrace of unconditional affection and worriless friendship. She had driven away the dangers of the murmuring of villagers with her sweet words, of accusing looks and glances with her kind hands, she had done away with the fears that plagued the blond and wrapped her in an ever loving embrace.

She had been the silver moonlight that lit her path in the dark, that taught her how to be brave, taught her how to shine and stand on her own two feet, that did so despite her own internal (and external) struggles. She had been the merciful deity that had protected her and watched over her without a second thought, gracefully guiding her with a patient smile that forever shone in her heart.

"'_Mmm'eko_," Chikane murmured sleepily against her shoulder. She could feel the tickling sensation of eye lashes fluttering against her skin and her heart broke. It broke again and again for her sweet love, for the all-too-kind lover that cared for someone as oblivious as she. Broke for her struggle, broke for her unfaltering love and determination.

Chikane had been as gracious and grand as the moon, shining down on her mercifully, brighter than anything Himeko had ever laid eyes on. But quite like the moon she had shone all on her own, lonely and isolated within herself—giving everything she had until she felt empty and alone, alone with her confusion and shame, alone with every part of herself she hated.

Even now, within the warm embrace of love and acceptance she was left to stand on bucking knees before the most towering figure she had ever seen, relying simply on her own self-imposed resolve.

But that wouldn't continue.

No.

Not if Himeko had anything to say about it.

She would not allow Chikane to bear the weight of their newly found world on her shoulders alone. No, Himeko would take a stand; she would take her beloved princesses hand and stand by her side. Just as Chikane had always been the moon—would always be the moon—Himeko would be the sun. She would forever shine for her beloved Chikane, forever bask her in the warmth of her love. She would stand with her in perfect balance and they would fight for their love; together.

That was how it was meant to be.

That was how it _would_ be.

"Go back to sleep, Chikane-chan." She whispered softly, smiling at the sleepy expression her princess wore before pressing a soothing kiss against her forehead.

"Mmm." The Himemiya princess agreed, nuzzling Himeko's chest before dozing off again.

Yes.

She would stand on her own two feet.

She would shine for Chikane.

For their happiness.

That was more than reason enough.

* * *

><p>The energy in the Himemiya household was frantic and nervous this morning. The maids ran around anxiously, barley able to contain their giddy smiles and managing to keep their composure intact. The illustrious Matsumoto prince had come to visit, his tall stature and pleasant face sending the maids into a fit, his green eyes flickering over them with interest, his wicked lips curled into a grin.<p>

He was an eligible bachelor looking for a bride after all. And it seemed quite certain that his relationship with the Himemiya princess was not going to end well. He was back on the market, surely.

They had to look their best.

Kisaragi Otoha, on the other hand, was having none of it. She stood watching the maids as they prepared the Himemiya's study with tea and snacks, setting everything up for the men as they stepped through the doorway. Her hazel eyes found the Matsumoto prince's green ones in a spark of anger.

It was curious really, in that split second in which their eyes met all the malice and hate the small woman of only 19 years had, was conveyed. And the intensity of those feelings, made the young prince's heart sink with inevitable fear.

He turned away quickly, following closely behind his father like a small child. Otoha felt a grin creep along her mouth, curling in the most maniacal way her pretty face could. She had seen the Matsumoto's baby-like face pale under her gaze; she saw it and she relished it.

_That miserable lecher!_

She thought, her grin fading into a miserable scowl.

_How dare he lay his filthy hands on Ojou-sama!_

The blond bit her lip from where she stood. If it were up to her she would have gut the lecher the moment he stepped foot into the Himemiya palace. She would have made him get on his knees and kiss the floor her precious Chikane walked on, made him coordinate his lazy, sluggish tongue into an apology suited for someone of the Himemiya princess's stature.

Small, girlish hands curled into tight fists at the thought of his hands roughly handling the beautiful Himemiya. She shut her eyes tightly. From what Lady Himemiya had told her, he had done more than just that.

Otoha took a deep breath, trying to steady her racing heart and searing ears. She hated that man, hated everything about him. She hated him for wanting Chikane with such impure desires, hated him for laying his unworthy hands on her, hated him for daring to insult her with that lazy tongue of his, hated him for breathing after what he had done to the young Himemiya. She steadied herself against the wall. She watched the rest of the maids move about from where she stood.

_I hate him…_

She hated him for having the opportunity to be with Chikane. She hated him for having the Himemiya head's approval, for being allowed to take her hand in marriage. She hated him for being a man. For having the stature and gender required to be with her beloved _oujo-sama_. She hated him for being able to do the things she never would.

_Ojou-sama…_

Otoha closed her eyes for a moment, recalling her beloved _ojou-sama's_ face. How beautiful she had grown up to be with that regal stature, those gorgeous cerulean eyes; such a lady she had turned out to be.

The blond clutched at her chest. She remembered how much she had admired her when they were just children. How she had sought to be her friend, sought to be anything, anything of _hers_despite her low stature.

Her maid.

Her servant.

Whatever anyone wanted to call it.

She was happy serving _ojou-sama_. Being by her side, assisting her in day to day tasks, preparing her bath, helping her dress, it was all a dream. She loved _ojou-sama_ like she had never loved anyone and she would continue to look after her, no matter what.

Even when the princess had been sent away, Otoha had gone with her. She had kept her company. She had taken care of her. Of course, this was not uncommon; for girls to have one of the maids attend to them while they were away. But for the small blond girl, this was different. This was _special_.

She gave a sigh.

_I wonder what Ojou-sama is doing now…_

"Otoha." She heard a gentle voice call out from behind her. The blond turned around, watching the older Himemiya woman's brown eyes with her own. She stepped forward, hurriedly.

"Yes, Himemiya-sama?" she asked, with as much poise and respect as she could ever use to address anyone. The older Himemiya smiled at her warmly, the subtle signs of age on her face accentuated by the worried look she wore.

Otoha felt her chest tighten.

Something was wrong.

"Please come in," Fukiko said softly, sitting down. "Close the door behind you, if you will." She suggested. The blond did as she asked, quickly coming to the older woman's side and pouring her some tea. "Thank you, Otoha."

"Of course, Himemiya-sama." The blond said softly, bowing respectfully. Fukiko smiled at the girl fondly. Otoha had always been one of her most loyal maids, always staying by her daughter's side, serving her in any way she could.

"Is there something wrong, Himemiya-sama?" she asked, her voice constricted with worry.

Fukiko gave a sigh; her finger nails digging into the side of her cup of tea.

"Everything is wrong, it seems." She said with a low grumble, brown eyes intent on the table in front of her, "I was not expecting the Matsumoto to come today. I knew I angered them, so naturally there would be some sort of backlash, but I did not expect Hideki to pull his tail out from between his legs so soon." She explained, more to herself than anyone else.

Otoha watched the older woman reason with herself for a few moments, feeling confusion build up in her chest.

" Himemiya-sama?" she asked finally, hazel eyes imploring her silently, "Is _ojou-sama_ alright?"

Fukiko stopped for a second, her expression softening.

"She is for now."

Otoha felt her back stiffen.

_For now._

"If we don't do this right, everything will be ruined Otoha. Chikane is coming home today to speak to her father, but if the Matsumoto know this, then all hell is going to break loose…" Fukiko rubbed her temple, "This is the last thing we need."

The small woman made her way over to the older Himemiya, falling to her knees.

"Himemiya-sama, I will do anything I can, just please tell me what needs to be done."

Fukiko smiled sadly. Such a sweet young woman this girl was. So devoted and helplessly in love. It pained her heart.

"You care for her very much don't you?"

The blond bit her lip, her small hands clenching into fists.

"I want _ojou-sama_ to be happy," she said softly, "So please, Himemiya-sama…"

"Thank you so much Otoha," Fukiko said softly, placing her hand on the shaking woman's shoulder, "You have no idea how much we appreciate everything you have done for her."

"Himemiya-sama…"

"I need you to be on look out for me, Otoha."

* * *

><p>Chikane felt the sweet summer breeze tickle her neck as she and Himeko bobbed to and fro on the horse they had purchased earlier. Her pale blue eyes set determined along the faint outline of her home, along the green edge of rocky expanse a ways a head of them—almost hidden from view, surrounded by lush forest. The edges of the Himemiya palace combined with the threateningly sharp edges of the cliff rock gave off an overwhelming sense of foreboding, but none of this seemed to reach the Himemiya princess one bit.<p>

Despite their situation, Chikane couldn't help but feel relaxed and calm as she and Himeko rode along the village together, past the market, past the wandering glances the villagers were giving them. She gave an uncharacteristic sigh of contentment, feeling her shoulders slacken and relax as she rolled them back a bit, feeling the effects of a well rested sleep.

The summer breeze felt delicious against her milky white skin, a small ghost of a caress. She smiled, despite herself. The weather was beautiful, the sky a cloudless deep blue, an almost unnatural blue that mirrored her eye color.

The delightfully cool shade they managed to ride along was damp and refreshing. It was still quite early and the air maintained a chilly bite to it, in contrast to the building heat of the steady sun. Chikane smiled, she loved this kind of weather. It brought back so many cherished memories of years long past, of cheerful days filled with laughter and innocence. She found herself leaning back slightly, a happy smile on her face and a sleepy look in her eyes.

She loved everything at the moment. Colors seemed brighter, the sky seemed wider and filled endless possibilities; even water tasted crisper, the air tasted sweeter. She knew the threatening outcomes the day suggested, but at the moment it was much too difficult to bring herself to care. Things were too perfect, too serene to be ruined.

Besides, it was always a beautiful day when Himeko was present.

Chikane felt a wide grin tug at her lips.

She was delightfully aware of the beautiful girl in her arms, the adorable girl who smelled of cherry blossoms and something sweeter, who talked away about future plans and trivial decisions, about small details Chikane found endearing.

She was also acutely aware of the curious looks that lingered in their direction, the discreet buzzing of hushed questions and murmured names.

Chikane gave a small ghost of a sigh.

This was nothing new, she thought with a grimace. The villagers, as sweet and polite as they were, had always murmured to themselves when she was present and did so even louder when Himeko was with her. It always bothered her, yes, but there was nothing she could really do about it she learned. It had been especially difficult when they were children, when no one approved of their budding friendship, but as they got older and less interested in what anyone else had to say things had gotten easier. She had always tried her hardest to keep their weak accusations from reaching Himeko's ears however, always tried to keep the sneers from hurting her, but with how things were at the moment she didn't think it was going to do them any good.

The world would have to catch up with the two girls, and they would have to bear with it as it struggled.

_We might as well get used to it,_ she thought, _Father will do much more than just stare._

She could hear it now; his thundering voice tight and tense with disapproval and shame. She could see him dressed in all his noble glory—white, black and blue mixed in his outfit, his _hakama_ pants stiff and regal—towering over her like he had done many times before, blue eyes looking down at her with burning cold disappointment, his mustache unruly and fierce.

She knew the situation all too well.

She remembered getting the same treatment countless times before, when she lost a kendo match, when her archery wasn't up to par with his, when her hands were worn raw and red from countless hours of practice, when she couldn't bite back her tears. She had grown accustomed to feeling inferior to him, to feeling a frightful sense of respect for that towering figure.

But this wasn't a lost match.

This wasn't a slow advance when he expected it quicker.

It wasn't a single tear escaping her scrunched up eyes.

No, this was much more serious.

This was about honor.

This was about pride.

This was about the Himemiya.

She felt her shoulders tense; her long slender fingers tighten around the horse's reins as she thought of what her father would throw in her face once they arrived. What would he say? What would he call her? She bit her lip at the thought, her hands jerked involuntarily. She knew Himeko felt it too, because she stopped her playful fingers and sat up straight, concerned eyes looking up at her openly.

Chikane could have simply brushed the unpleasant thought away, hidden it from the reality she would have to face today until it came time to deal with it first hand, but she decided against it.

What was the point?

She would have to face it sooner, not later.

Her fear, her apprehension and shame; they were all emotions she knew too well. That disapproving look, those cord blue eyes that mirrored her own were just a few of the things she had grown accustomed to over the years. Her father was, and always would be, a demanding man. He hungered for excellence and he would accept nothing less.

She could feel that tremendous knot bunch in the pit of her stomach again; felt her anxiety wind tighter and tighter at the base of her chest.

She would not hide away from it like she had the previous night. She would not bind it in rage and anger, she would not bathe it in passionate emotions in hopes to make it easier to handle. Rage and fury she could deal with, those were things she had grown accustomed to—those were things she had taught herself to manage—disappointment and hurt however, those were the things she couldn't handle, those were the emotions she always ignored despite their frequency of occurrence.

But couldn't do that now.

This was no time to hide behind those emotions.

She had to face things honestly, like Himeko had done with her.

She would not allow those feelings to dominate her; not when she had done so for so long. She would not let her fear of rejection keep her from being true to her father—from being true to herself.

She was _hurt_, not angry. She was in _pain_, not enraged. She was _disillusioned_, not scorned.

That was the honest truth.

She felt her shoulders relax as a pair of lips pressed themselves against the delicate skin of her neck, against the white triangle of exposed skin above her kimono shirt. She smiled, feeling her tightly wound anxiety uncoil instantly in a wave of euphoria.

"Ne, Chikane-chan? Are you okay?" the blond asked softly, leaning back so she could see her fully. She sat sideways in front of Chikane, her legs dangling over one side of the horse.

Chikane felt her eyes go wide at her unusually forward question.

"Yes, I'm okay Himeko." She said with a soft smile.

"Are you scared?" She asked, bringing her fingers up to brush her lovers long black hair out of her face. Chikane felt her heart flutter.

"Yes." She said simply, feeling the honestly in her voice linger on her tongue like sugar. Himeko gave an understanding nod and leaned closer, wrapping her arms about the princess.

"I know." Himeko nodded softly, " But it'll be okay, Chikane-chan." She reassured, looking up at her beloved with her heart in her eyes. "We'll get through this together, Chikane-chan. We'll make him understand. Together."

For a second, Chikane felt her mind go blank at Himeko's words.

She smiled and gave a soft laugh.

_Of course._

They were in this together.

This wasn't one of her lonely battles where she had to hide everything from Himeko.

This was different.

She was different.

"You're right." She said softly, smiling at the blond, "We will. Together."

Himeko gave her a smile that was brighter than the sun, one that almost broke her heart in two with the tremendous force of her affections.

"Exactly, and together we can do anything." She said with a happy smile, leaning forward and taking one of her pale hands in hers, bringing it up to her lips and pressing a soft kiss on her knuckles. Chikane felt her heart leap into her throat.

"People are going to stare, Himeko." The Himemiya chastised half-heartedly, her eyes watching the blond's expression change adoringly. She felt a teasing nip on the back of her hand and giggled.

"It's nothing they didn't already know, Chikane-chan." The blond said impishly, letting her hand drop softly and wrapping her arms around her instead.

Himeko's teasing was rewarded with an unrestrained laugh.

She was right, painfully so.

The villagers were aware of what was happening, they always were, no matter how much it bothered her. And if they weren't the rumors the Himemiya family had spread would have surly reached them by now. There really was nothing to hide anymore.

"That's true. But what will they say when they see their timid _miko_ coming on to me?" Chikane teased, feigning shock. Himeko giggled at her beloved's playfulness, letting her finger tips play with the long black locks that fell over her shoulder and over her purple _gi_.

"They'll say I'm really lucky to have such a beautiful wife, that's what!" she chirped before giving a dreamy sigh and resting her head on Chikane's ample breasts. "And I don't blame them either, because I am and I do."

Chikane smiled wider than she'd expected.

Living with Himeko was changing her bit by bit, she noticed. She awoke happy, with a persistent grin on her lips that simply didn't go away. Her laughter—something she wasn't really used to hearing even from herself—had grown much more common, much less restrained and much more genuine. Her mood—once so stoic and cold—was growing brighter and lighter with each passing moment, even in this unfortunate circumstance.

Loving Himeko, being with her, being honest with her emotions; it was changing her piece by piece. She felt it in the depths of her heart, in the most fundamental essence of her existence. Himeko was putting together the broken pieces of her soul, was building her back up again from the darkest and lowest point of her miserable existence.

She was being healed.

"Why do I get to be the wife?" Chikane asked with a delighted inflection in her voice, her finger tips tracing the delicate curve of Himeko's hip, finger nails tickling and teasing the sweet blond through her _miko_robes.

"Well that's easy! 'Cause you're too pretty to be the husband, Chikane-chan!" Himeko reasoned as it had been obvious, waving her finger in front of her. Chikane could only laugh at the reasoning.

"So are you Himeko! I've never seen a husband who looked as beautiful as you!" The princess argued playfully. Himeko felt her cheeks burn at the indirect compliment.

"But Chikane-chan was away for so long in preparations to be a wife!" She argued gently, her fingers tugging at Chikane's long black tresses. "It would be a shame to let all that training go to waste."

"Well, that's true I suppose," Chikane agreed, her blue eyes gazing off into the distance. "But there is no way I'd let Himeko be the husband just because I have to be the wife." She concluded with a nod.

"How about Chikane-chan can be _my_ wife and I can be _Chikane-chan's_ wife?" Himeko suggested, leaning in closer to the Himemiya princess, peering up at her adorably.

Chikane felt her heart melt.

This sweet, sweet girl would be the end of her!

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, not typical by any means, but wonderful." She said with a happy smile.

"We're not a typical couple." Himeko reasoned with an adorable grin.

Chikane laughed.

"That's true." She agreed, burying her fingers in her beloveds golden tresses, stroking her scalp with slow deliberate fingers. "But we're a happy one aren't we?" she asked with a breathy whisper. Amethyst eyes closed shut and Himeko pit her lip softly.

"The happiest that ever was." she whispered with a slight grin.

Chikane felt something coil in the pit of her stomach, but this time it wasn't anxiety, this time it was something delightfully frightening and filled with promise. She leaned forward and caught her beloveds lips with hers in a fierce kiss.

Somewhere behind them there was a high pitched squeak, a sudden silence.

When they pulled apart they gazed at each other with coy smiles and pink cheeks, enraptured in the sweet bliss that made up their affection. It wasn't until they realized where they were and what they had done that they blushed red.

Chikane looked around and saw that the village had stopped to a halt, and oddly enough no one was looking in their direction.

Everyone was quiet.

_Too_ quiet.

(Somewhere in a certain noodle shop, a certain waiter slapped his knee and cheered.)

"_It's… nothing they didn't already know."_ Chikane echoed, trying to make the ringing in her ears go away.

Himeko burst out into a fit of giggles, and Chikane—having attempted to regain some composure but failing— followed suit.

Yes, perhaps that _was_ true, but there was no need to shock the village a second time, they reasoned. Once was enough they decided amongst girlish laughter. So the two love birds settled for simply holding hands, at least until they were out of sight, they agreed. And so they did, fingers intertwined in a comforting gesture filled with more meaning that they could ever put into words.

Chikane gave a content sigh, feeling the breeze brush against her heated cheeks, the sunshine warm and comforting as her newly-declared-wife held on to her sweetly.

She smiled.

Today would be a good day.

It already was.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

><p>Broken Glass<p>

* * *

><p>The atmosphere was calm and quiet from where Kiseragi Otoha stood, her small frame leaning against a giant oak tree for support. She stood among the lush green wilderness of the Himemiya estate in her deeply colored but simple brown kimono, seemingly out of place, waiting for a glimpse of her young mistress. She had been assigned the role of look out. Well, perhaps the word <em>'assigned'<em> was not correct, she had more than eagerly volunteered her services, anxious to do something- _anything_ other than stand around with her agitation building further. The Matsumoto prince's arrival at the Himemiya household had the maids in a frenzy, and Otoha really would have rather not dealt with them at the moment. After having heard what the spoiled prince had done to her beloved _ojou-sama_, she had found it increasingly difficult to keep her rage in check. So there she stood, oddly placed in nature, hidden from few behind the overgrown bushes at the side of the road.

Waiting.

Indeed the sight was one that would make you look twice, but the devoted care-taker didn't object in the least. There was honestly nothing she would not do for her young _ojou-sama_; nothing. This included standing out in the middle of no-where, lurking behind bushes for hours on end.

… Maybe she needed standards.

The assignment was less exciting than she had hoped for. She wanted to do something-anything really- but she had hoped it would have been more... Eventful. At least a little more eventful than this.

She had been standing in the same spot for over an hour now, her eyes scanning the road, desperate for some sign of her _ojou-sama_ ... or at least a squirrel. _Something_. Unfortunately for her, not a rodent was spared. There was an occasional rustling sound from the lush green behind her, an occasional hoot or a chirp from high above a tree, but other than that, the rest of the outskirted Himemiya property was calm and quiet.

She gave a soft sigh from where she stood, her ample chest pressed against the rough surface of the tree that supported her weight. Truth be told, she was actually somewhat grateful for the peace and quiet, it was quite nice. Being the head-maid to a handful of gossip prone and outlandishly unprofessional girls hardly ever left any time for moments such as these.

Despite her tranquil and much needed break however, she found it difficult to relax, especially considering the very unfortunate and stressful circumstances everyone had found themselves in. She chewed on the inside of her lip, feeling her patience begin to wear thin.

_This is all wrong, everything is wrong... Oujou-sama... Where are you?_

She chewed on her bottom lip anxiously. It felt like a bee hive had been battered and thrown to the ground inside her stomach; her nerves a helpless jumble of anxiety and pent up energy. She wanted to gnaw at her nails, to pull at her hair, to peal at the bark at her hands violently; anything to rid herself of this feeling.

She felt a familiar scowl settle on her face. Her brow furrowed and her mouth settled into a thin, hard line. For a woman of only 19 years of age, she sure had her fare share of frown lines.

She couldn't help it. There was too much going on with the Himemiya clan. It unnerved her. Sure, the events would not affect her job position, no not in the least, but that wasn't what worried her.

What worried her was her ever-so-beautiful and daring _ojou-sama_ and her increasingly bleak future. At this pace, her future with the Himemiya would be non-existent. She would be _lucky_to be disowned at this point.

The Himemiya mistress' voice still echoed in Otoha's head. The gravity of her usually calm and amused voice, the tremble of her words as she gave the maid a vague explanation, the tense look in her creased brow... She had never seen her mistress' this concerned, this afraid. Like any good mother, she feared for her daughter; feared for her future.

Otoha felt her chest tighten at the thought of her princess' worsening standing among the Himemiya clan. She had fallen from grace so hard that it pained her horribly to witness. She had been the perfect daughter, the envy of every member of the Himemiya clan. And now that she had fallen from so high, so far, the Himemiya watched with hungry eyes; waiting for judgment to be placed upon her. No one could blame them really; the spectacle had been far too out in the open to be ignored. Indeed, the Himemiya princess had always been brave and stubborn, much like her father, but this made all of her previous rebellious spells pale in comparison. She had openly refused to meet for a single _omai_, openly refused any marriage proposal that was given to her and purposefully went against her father's word to spend the night with her lover.

Running away from home, throwing all caution to the wind, disobeying her father and openly declaring her lesbian love affair with the towns Shinto miko... This definitely outdid any of her previous stunts.

Otoha felt her head ache; all of this was too much. Everything was becoming muddled, from her disobeying her father to the Matsumoto's pride in the matter. The situation was becoming messy. Otoha rubbed her temple tiredly, feeling slightly light headed. She frowned.

It was all her fault.

No, not Chikane's.

Hers.

_The miko._

Otoha felt her eye brow twitch at the thought of the sickly sweet blonde. Her feelings for the girl had changed little from her first impression.

To put it quite simply, she disliked her.

She disliked a lot.

Sure, the blonde was kind enough, sweet enough and more than meek enough to stir a sympathetic look from the head strong maid, but anything beyond that was nothing the girl should have been proud of.

Otoha disliked her. She disliked her a little more than she should have.

But she had reason enough. Countless times her _ojou-sama_had been chastised, punished and scolded because of her budding friendship with that little twerp. Countless times had she come home, hair disheveled, clothes covered in mud, or sand, or sea water- or some ghastly combination of all three- only to be sternly scolded by her father. How many times did she missed practice because she had been held up at the _miko's_ side? How many times had her father made her practice her swordsmanship and archery through the night to teach her a lesson? How many times had her beautiful and oh-so-fragile_ojou-sama_cried because of that girl and her air-headed obliviousness? Because she missed her, because she loved her, and more sadly... because she was ashamed of it? Of all of it?

She was a bad influence as far as Otoha was concerned. A curse upon her _ojou-sama_.

She was the reason so much misfortune had befallen her beloved princess' life. She was the reason so much pain had settled on her delicate shoulders from so early on.

But...

She was also the reason for most, if not all, the princess' happiness.

She still remembered quite well the expression her mistress held upon their return to Mahoroba. She recalled quite clearly the way her mistress' lips curled into short, uncontainable smiles, as they rode along. The way her eyes lit up all the while as she thought of the blonde. She recalled the way she tried to hide her anticipation, the way she tried to contain herself, the way she failed miserably at all of it.

Yes, the blonde _miko _was the reason for both her mistress' misfortune and joy.

But that didn't mean Otoha had to approve of her mistress' choice in love... or like it for that matter.

No, Otoha would not, could not approve.

Her _ojou-sama _deserved better.

_She deserves someone better than that dim-witted, simple minded, annoyingly loud, flat chested, clumsy, idiot! She deserves someone strong and passionate, someone that can protect her and love her to the degree that someone as godly as she deserves... someone like..._

No.

She shook the thought out of head roughly. She could not go there, she could not think that way. She would not allow herself to think that way. Those were the hopeless dreams of a silly girl. Stray emotions she had to keep tucked away and out of sight.

She gave a heavy, shaky sigh, feeling her heart break under the enormous weight of her devotion, a devotion that had spurred her forward most of her life. Yes, that beautiful goddess of a woman deserved someone better, but that person didn't exist. No matter who her beloved _ojou-sama_found, no matter how noble or brave, that would never be enough. Nothing would ever be good enough for her in Otoha's eyes. She deserved so much more.

Otoha gave a school girl sigh. There was no use in thinking so much about it. She knew this.

Chikane had been in love with Himeko since as far and the maid could remember. She had struggled for so long, suffered for so long keeping her feelings to herself, burying them deep down where no glimmer of hope could ever reach it for so long... But finally, finally her torturous ordeal was over. Finally, she had found happiness. Finally that blonde had done something right. Finally her _ojou-sama_had found where she belonged. And that was all that mattered.

_I vowed to look after her, to care for her, to serve her, to protect her happiness no matter what... And that's what I will do._She thought solemnly, feeling her chest grow heavy, her eyes sting with something she would never allow herself to have. This was her duty, her only joy.

Suddenly the devoted maid heard a rustling along the road and the whirlwind of emotions in her heart stilled. She felt her ears perk up at the sound of hoof beats along hardened earth.

"I can't believe you did that in front of everyone Chikane-chan!" someone chastised with a girlish giggle.

Otoha stiffened against the large tree she had been leaning on. She knew that voice.

She felt her eyebrow twitch again.

Her tick was never wrong.

There was a soft chuckle.

"I'm sorry Himeko, I just couldn't help myself. Besides at least now you won't be getting any marriage proposals." someone else replied with a playful inflection.

Otoha felt herself practically swoon at the sound of the Himemiya princess's rich, soothing voice. It was so unlike Himeko's, so much more patient and knowing, so much more elegant and rich and... Less annoyingly squeaky, Otoha thought with a grimace.

But before Otoha could continue her sour thoughts, there was a giggle. She felt her eye brows jump up, her ears perk up a bit. There was a soft sound she couldn't quite make out and then the soft rustling of a few bushes as the wind picked up slightly.

Otoha gripped the tree tighter, leaning forward a bit, trying to catch any indication of what was going on.

There was none. Otoha exhaled roughly, growing more and more agitated by the second.

There was not a sound other than the soft crunch of the horse moving along the road.

She leaned forward even further, shifting her weight to her tip toes, sacrificing balance and sure footing for proximity. Her brow furrowed, her nails digging into the bark, the only sound she could hear was the sudden, impatient roaring in her ears as her blood pressure spiked.

She bit her lip nervously.

What happened? Why weren't they talking? Had she been spotted? No, surely she hadn't-

There was a lip smack.

Otoha's eyebrow twitched again.

She wore a bitter and oddly maniacal smile, the twitch didn't stop.

So _that_was the reason.

There was another giggle, a soft humming, a softer lip smack.

Otoha felt her nails digging into the unfortunate oat tree, its tender flesh giving into the woman's carefully contained rage.

This would not, could not do!

_How dare that little twerp-_

Suddenly, the earth from underneath the blond maids' feet gave out, and she fell forward. She gave a straggled yelp as her hands fought to hold on to some unfortunate branch.

_She_was not that fortunate however.

_Son of a-!_

She stumbled forward, falling down the slope and through the bush that that had kept her hidden away but mere seconds ago. She lay, a jumbled mess of limbs directly in front of the two love birds and their trusted steed. Otoha felt her face redden to her ears. This was humiliating.

She wanted eventful; she got it.

"Otoha!" Chikane cried, surprised to see her devoted maid in such a strange place. She had never pegged the blond to be very fond of nature.

The maid looked up, finding her mistress no longer engaged in a lip lock with the Shinto _miko_.

_Thank the gods,_she thought begrudgingly, pretty sure she would have lost it if they had still been sucking face.

She shook the idea out of her head. This was not the time for these kinds of malicious thoughts.

"_Ojou-sama_," she groaned, trying to get to her feet. She tried to preserve whatever shattered sense of dignity she had left, "You're mother sent me to find you." she finally said, getting to her feet, her hands pressing and patting, making sure there was no dirt clinging to her kimono.

Chikane gave her personal attendant a curious look as she dismounted her horse smoothly.

"Mother?" she echoed, obviously confused. "What happened? My arrival was planned." she said, dark bangs falling into her face as she walked forward, hands steering the horse.

Otoha couldn't help but smile at her _ojou-sama_. She looked much better than she could have hoped. She looked rested and content. The face she was used to seeing wearing a rigid mask of calm, now much more animated and relaxed, as if unafraid of showing too much, unafraid of being herself.

Her voice as well was less deliberate and cold, it carried a loose air to it, a hearty honesty and warmth. She looked and sounded... Happy.

The idea left Otoha momentarily stunned.

Her _ojou-sama_was... Happy.

For the first time in 19 long years the Himemiya princess looked genuinely content, like she had finally found what she had been so painfully searching for... Like she finally found where she belonged. The blonde felt the weight of her duty lessen, felt the light and airy sensation of pride settle in its wake.

"_Ojou-sama_..." she said softly, unable to contain this one sliver of emotion, "You look quite well. I am relieved."

For a second Chikane was taken aback. This was unusual. Her devoted maid hardly ever mentioned anything about the Himemiya princess' visage, but simply maintained a polite distance between them. Chikane had to admit, she kind of liked this. She smiled at her devoted care-taker.

"Yes, Himeko takes good care of me." the Himemiya princess said softly, with a genuine smile. Her cheeks had a slight shade of pink to them. She was beautiful.

Otoha liked this.

Very much.

"I am relived. Kurusagawa- sama, I am pleased to see my trust in you was well placed." she said softly, giving the Shinto _miko_a grateful look. Perhaps her mistress was in good hands, yes, perhaps.

The _miko _smiled happily, "Of course Otoha-san, you can count on me. I'll always take care of Chikane-chan."

Chikane smiled widely, looking up at the blonde who held her heart.

Otoha smiled.

"Ojou-sama," the devoted maid said after their moment had passed. "Please, this way."

"What's going on, Otoha?" the Himemiya princess asked. "Is mother not ready for us yet?"

"That is not exactly it. _Ojou-sama_, although your return was planned there are, unfortunately, other things that were not planned for." Otoha said with trepidation in her voice. Chikane cocked her head to the side, confused.

"Other things?" she echoed, her deep blue eyes resting intently on her care-taker. Otoha gave a soft sigh.

"Yes, it seems that coincidentally the Matsumoto father and son have chosen to pay us a visit today." She said finally, trying to keep most of the worry out of her voice.

Chikane have a heavy sigh. This was definitely not what she needed. What did they want now? As if stalking her down, slapping her, sexually assaulting her and almost killing the love of her life wasn't enough! They had to have a word with her father as well? After all _that_? She gave an uncharacteristic moan. As if she didn't have enough to deal with already.

"This couldn't be at a worst time." she said, closing her eyes for a brief moment. She turned to the blonde _miko_and gave her an apologetic look. Himeko gave her a small smile and reached out to touch her shoulder reassuringly.

"Agreed _ojou-sama_, which is why your mother sent me here to keep look out. She would prefer if I guided you and Kurusagawa-sama through the rear entrance of the palace, so as to not be seen until the Matsumoto choose to leave." she said calmly, her voice leveled.

"That's a good idea." Chikane agreed with a nod, reaching up and helping her blonde lover down. "We'll have to go on foot." she said softly, motioning past the brush, Himeko gave a soft sound of affirmation.

"Yes, please this way, _ojou-sama_, Kurusagawa-sama."

* * *

><p>The Himemiya head sat patiently in his dojo, his feet tucked neatly underneath him, his pleated <em>hakama<em> crisp and fresh. He donned a back kimono jacket and a dark grey shade of _hakama_pants, his pale blue eyes the only thing of substantial color on his person. A man of many martial arts as he was, he chose to do all his business in his dojo. After all, this was where real business was done.

He sat patiently, his strong sturdy shoulder straight; his pride unbroken by the shame his daughter may have brought upon him and his name. No, her actions and their repercussions would not dent his honor, at least not on the outside; not where anyone could see.

The Matsumoto father and son sat across from the Himemiya man, their posture much less proud and disciplined than his own. The Matsumoto father had a weasel like posture, his back much too loose, much too soft for the Himemiya's liking, his arms too flimsy and casual; sleazy almost. The Matsumoto son was not much different. He sat, his legs tucked awkwardly underneath him, as if he were not used to sitting that way, his back slightly slouched and bent, his broad shoulders much too loose for a prince his age.

Indeed, the only reason the Himemiya head had promised his only daughter to this boy was because of the friendship between both their fathers. Yes, the boy was polite enough, the family name prestigious enough; but his character... His character was something else entirely. Something the Himemiya head had been looking forward to breaking to the ground and rebuilding. He had wished to rebuild the boy, to add some roughness to his babied hands, a little bite to his words; a little fire behind those eyes. Yes, before, there had been a slight promise when he saw this boy, but now there was nothing to remind him of those days, of that sliver of excitement. There was nothing but a tempting desire to snap his neck.

The Himemiya was not stupid. He was no fool by any standards and he was not as cold and calculated as he liked to seem. He knew what this boy had done to his daughter- his one and only mind you- he knew what he had tried to do to his daughters... friend. Although his pride and honor made him stubborn, he had no doubt in his mind that what his wife had said was true.

The Matsumoto were always a sneaky kind, this he knew, but to pressure a woman into marriage by threatening the life of her…friend? That was new.

However, he would not allow himself to think about that.

That was not the topic at hand.

"So you see, Sasuke," the Matsumoto head said carefully, slowly, continuing the conversation. "I would like to know what will be done about this situation." His voice was glassy and rigid; scared despite his efforts.

The Himemiya head took a sip of his tea, before directing his attention to the two men sitting before him.

"I understand you're impatience, Hideki, but I do not see how speaking to me will change anything." he finally said, his voice low and calm but not missing the usual bite behind his words, the casual threat and demand for respect. The Matsumoto head made a face, caught between fear and indignation.

"But you promised your daughter to my son. You vowed that our families would unite with their marriage. This cannot change now, so abruptly because of your daughter's change of heart!" she exclaimed, he quickly regretted it. He recoiled as if he had been burned. He had forgotten who he was talking to.

"I agree, that was the plan." The Himemiya's voice was slow and calm, "But I cannot do anything about it now, just as I cannot control the wind or the rain. I am as helpless as you are."

"No you are not! You simply want us to believe that!" the smaller man argued, his slender hands balled into fists. "You want us to forget this whole ordeal and just move on!"

Sasuke could not miss the trembling in his friend's voice, the fear that lingered behind every word. He was running on adrenaline, the chemical reaction making him feel brave, but no amount of adrenaline could ease his shaking.

Sasuke gave a controlled sigh, his large calloused hand coming up to stroke his moustache. He had developed a few gray hairs during the last few days, but he didn't mind. He took a moment to simply let the silence stretch, the dojo losing any echo it had previously gained at the small mans outburst.

"That would be ideal, yes." He said finally, his friend growing anxious, "However, I know that will not happen and I am content with it. If you and your family would like to take your business elsewhere, I will understand." He nodded in affirmation, his blue eyes intent on his friend's small ones.

The Himemiya knew this was not what the men wanted, he knew his words would do nothing but aggravate them even more; but he didn't care. He was in control of the situation, he always was.

He felt a twinge in his chest, well, maybe not always. Not when his daughter was concerned. He felt his shoulders slacken a bit, but no one saw.

"That is not what we want." His friends spoke up in a predictable manner, "What we want is what was promised to us."

"Then I am afraid you will be left wanting for nothing, Hideki."

"Sasuke-"

"There nothing I can do!" He said much more thunder behind his voice than before, Hideki jumped, "That child who I once called my own is no longer a Himemiya." He continued, "She is no longer welcome into this house, into this family, she is no more mine than she ever was yours. There is nothing that can be done, there is nothing to be gained; the opportunity is lost and we have been both left empty handed. We have gambled it all away on one hope and fate has chosen against us. There is nothing more I can do and there is nothing more you can do." He said calmly, much more calmly than his friend expected.

There was a silence.

He turned his blue eyes towards the younger of the two, "Perusing that girl will do you no good, you will not benefit in any way from marrying her, she is no longer a Himemiya. You will only risk her shame being passed on to your family. Do you understand?" His voice was commanding and utterly terrifying.

The boy tried to say something but his father interrupted him.

"You have disowned your own?"

The question was no more a question than it was a confirmation, it was a jab—the only one the small man could afford. It was like rubbing salt in the Himemiya's wound, as sadistic enjoyment of the man's single yet tolerable pain.

Sasuke pretended not to notice.

"Yes. The child I once called my daughter is no more. She is no longer welcome into this home, into this family. Her actions are irrefutable and have brought much shame upon our family name. I have no choice but to sever my ties with her in order to preserve the family name. I put my hopes into her and have gained nothing in return. I have no daughter."

His voice was steady enough, calm enough to hide any sliver of emotion he may have felt. He couldn't afford to let any trickle through, not in front of them, not in front of anyone.

"Well then," his small friend said with some resignation, hands unclenched and smoothening out his _hakama_ absent mindedly, "I suppose there is nothing else to discuss." He finished, avoiding his friends eyes.

The young man sitting next to him made a face, as if he were on the verge of tears. He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't. His father gave him a look, quickly shutting down his pathetic attempts to find words. The discussion was over; there was nothing to be done.

The Himemiya felt his spirits grow weary, felt a slight ache settle in his head. He was relieved it was over; he was relieved to be freed from their cowardly presence. Now he could-

"No, I suppose there isn't." the dojo door slip open. "Nothing at all."

Sasuke didn't look up. He knew that voice. How could he not.

* * *

><p>"This way, <em>ojou-sama<em>." Otoha said softly, ushering in the two women as quickly as she could. They made their way through the hallway without being spotted by any maids, thankfully. They were all giggling in a back room somewhere Otoha assumed with a grimace. She would have to speak to them later when this was all over. The very thought of was a relief.

Quickly the three girls made their way to the tea room, where Fukiko had been waiting patiently; the perfect picture of calm. They stepped in and suddenly the Himemiya woman's composure broke as she almost ran to the two girls and embraced them both in a hurried hug.

"Chikane! Himeko! Oh, thank the gods." she breathed, relieved, her voice shaky and uncharacteristic. Chikane grew alarmed instantly.

"Mother, what's going on?" she said, pulling away from her mother's arms gently. Fukiko took a shaky breath and calmed herself down as her pale hands smoothened her kimono. She looked tired, Chikane noticed, her eyes were dimmed a bit, the corners of her mouth unusually stiff.

"The Matsumoto have come to pay us a very unwelcome visit." She said softly, looking directly at her daughter, "I thought I had scared Hideki off the other day when I confronted him about his infantile sons' actions, but it seems I only lit a fire underneath the cowardly rat." She explained calmly, her voice hardening like a blade as she recalled the Matsumoto prince's outlandish actions the previous day. The mere reminder made her want to step into the dojo and tear the boys head off with her own two hands. She pushed the thought out of her head and continued however, "He looked quite… displeased this morning." She said, recalling the small mans hardened and somewhat comical face.

Chikane nodded in understanding, catching Himeko's worried expression and placing a hand on her shoulder, drawing her close. Himeko came more than willingly, clinging to her lover worriedly. She hadn't been prepared for this. When it came to politics and duty she was completely lost. She looked at her lovers beautiful face and felt her withering resolve bloom again. Chikane needed her to be strong. She would not be intimidated by all of this. Chikane was hers, and no amount of fear was every going to take the beautiful woman from her.

Otoha ushered the women to the table so they could sit and then quickly excused herself momentarily, deciding the women needed some time to talk. She closed the door softly and rushed for some tea.

"His mission is no doubt to get some sort of _compensation_ for his years of work." Chikane said sarcastically, tucking a stand of hair behind her ear. Her previously cheery mood had evaporated.

Fukiko agreed.

"Whatever the case may be, this doesn't change anything." She said firmly, reaching out across the table and taking her daughters pale hand in hers. "You are happy my dear and that is all that matters." She said, feeling a soft smile bloom on her lips. She reached over and took Himeko's hand as well, her whole body leaning forward slightly. "I will not allow anyone ruin the happiness you two have found." She spoke softly now, her eyes all meaning and affection, "I promise."

Chikane felt her chest swell with something she couldn't quite describe, with a mixture of pride and… something else-something warm and inviting, something powerful and encouraging. She felt safe, like she and Himeko would not have to go to battle alone. She had support on her side, she had love on her side, she had the fiercest creature alive on her side; her mother.

"This is a mother duty." Fukiko continued, eyes glassy as she gazed at her daughters blue ones, "We raised you into a good human being—a fantastic human being—proud and honest and kind…" she continued, her voice wavering slightly, tightening at the seams, "My duty now is to protect you, like a mother should, my duty is to protect you and the one who gives you that smile you so proudly wear on your face."

Chikane felt her chest constrict, felt her bottom lip quiver. She looked away from her mother's intense gaze and wiped her tears before they fell. Himeko however, was not that quick, and before she knew it tears were falling over her cheeks.

Fukiko gave a soft, emotion thickened laugh as she too broke away and dabbed at her eyes. Chikane smiled happily, azure eyes glistening behind unshed tears.

"You have no idea what this means to me mother," she said softly, taking Himeko's tear soaked hand in hers, "You have no idea what this means to both of us."

Fukiko smiled at the two girls before her, folding her hands in front of her.

"I know what it feels like to have no one to support you, to have people look down upon you for your decisions, I don't want that for you Chikane." She said softly, her palm opened in front of her. She looked saddened for a moment, as if recalling a distant memory of tears unshed. She looked up, her smile back. "Chikane, you are my daughter—my precious only child—never forget that."

Chikane smiled at her mother warmly.

The door slid open quickly and the three women turned around, slightly startled. Otoha walked in with a trey holding a fresh pot of tea and two more cups.

"Thank you Otoha." Chikane said softly as her devoted maid poured them their tea. Fukiko nodded in appreciation.

"What does it look like out there?" the older Himamiya asked her maid, referring to the meeting the men were having.

"It sounds like there are almost done. Matsumoto-sama doesn't sound as aggravated as he did earlier." The dutiful maid reported, not ashamed to admit that she had been eves dropping. When she said there was nothing she wouldn't do for her _ojou-sama_, she meant it.

Fukiko nodded and took a sip of her tea."We will just have to wait until they leave and then-"

There is a loud roaring.

Fukiko was left with her last few words still in her lungs. She placed her cup of tea down gently and closed her eyes in irritation and slight trepidation. Her husband's yelling could easily be mistaken for thunder.

Chikane tensed, her head snapping towards the direction of the sound. There was no doubt about it. That was her Fathers voice.

"It seems the Matsumoto will not be getting the compensation they desire." The older woman said simply, absentmindedly stoking the design on her tea cup with her finger nails. Her eyes were intent on her daughter. She did not like the expression on her face, the hardened brow, the tense lips, the spark in her blue eyes... Is was too much like her fathers.

Smoothly she stood up, placing a reassuring hand on her lovers shoulder before stepping away.

Himeko gave a start, Fukiko looked alarmed.

"_Ojou-sama?"_Otoha asked uncertainly as the Himemiya princess made her way to the door smoothly. Chikane didn't look at her. She was too engrossed by hearing what was going on. Her pale hands slid open the door.

"I'm going to see if I can overhear anything." She said finally, blue eyes looking at nothing in particular, obviously focusing all her attention on her hearing.

Himeko got to her feet quickly, her hand quickly grabbing a hold of her lover's slender arm. Chikane looked back quickly, her instincts starting to get the best of her.

This is what Fukiko feared. She feared her daughter's instinctive desire for battle, for confrontation- her instinctive impulse to be just like her father.

"Chikane-chan, I don't think that's a good idea." The blond said, much less subdued than anyone expected. Her grip on her lovers hand was firm, her eyes heading her lover. Chikane hesitated for a moment, hearing the concern in her beloved's voice, but then smiled softly, placing a pale hand on her beloveds shoulder.

"It's okay, don't worry." She said softly, her thumb caressing the blond's cheek absentmindedly. "They're talking about me; I have a right to know what they are saying. But don't worry I won't do anything rash." Himeko looked unconvinced, but her grip lessened and the princess slipped away.

Otoha and Himeko peered into the hallway as the Himemiya princess walked stealthily, her footsteps inaudible. Fukiko simply sat, her face tense again. This was not going to go well.

Smoothly, the Himemiya princess made her way down the hallway and to her father dojo. She could smell the wooden floors, she could tangibly feel the excitement of battle, the countless matches she had participated in; the countless matches she had won. She shook the idea out of her head, however, making her way closer so she could hear the conversation inside.

She looked back and saw Otoha and Himeko in the hallways now, looking at her anxiously. She waved them off, motioning that everything was fine. She slowed down her breathing enough so that she couldn't hear herself and then softly, tentivly leaned forward slightly. The walls were thin enough, but they were speaking very softly now, her father's enraged thunderous voice having calmed down to his usual low rumble.

"You have disowned your own?" she heard faintly. She couldn't recognize the voice, it was neither her father's nor the Matsumoto prince's; it had to be his father's voice. She listened closer.

"Yes. The child I once called my daughter is no more."

Chikane felt her jaw slacken.

She hadn't expected to hear that, at least not so soon.

"She is no longer welcome into this home, into this family. Her actions are irrefutable and have brought much shame upon our family name." he continued. Chikane felt her hands clench into tight balls, her breathing stopping completely.

"I have no choice but to sever my ties with her in order to preserve the family name. I put my hopes into her and have gained nothing in return."

His voice wavered a bit, she could hear it—she always did. But it didn't really matter, not anymore.

"I have no daughter."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

Chikane could no longer hear the differences in voices, in tone; all she could hear was the roaring in her ears. Her cheeks burned. Her eyes stung.

She took a shaky breath, she had stopped breathing for a while and she hadn't even realized it. She felt her eyes sting, felt her throat choke. No. She would not allow herself to cry. She would not allow herself to fall. She was strong and passionate and she would not succumb. She was proud, not because of her family name, but because she knew she had a right to be proud; because she was always going to be Chikane, even if she would no longer bear the name Himemiya.

She was proud; she had a right to be.

She was finally happy, she had won Himeko's love and found a life filled with countless beautiful moments and that was more than worth it. The Himemiya name meant nothing to her, and even if her father refused her she would not regret her actions. She had broken away from her destiny, from the overwhelming hold of her family name, of her gender, of her time; she had broken away and forged with her very own hands her own future and nothing would change that.

Nothing and no one.

"Well then I suppose there is nothing else to discuss."

She slid the door open, with a single smooth movement, a confident smirk on her face. She would not fall. She would rise on her own two feet. She would chase her happiness and hold it tight with her two hands.

"No, I suppose there isn't." she said smoothly, her eyes pinned directly on her father. "Nothing at all."

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks for reading everyone!<em>


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

><p>Footsteps<p>

* * *

><p>Himeko felt her stomach churn nervously as she stood at the doorway, watching as her beloved stealthily made her way down the hallway and towards the Himemiya dojo doors. The beautiful woman's steps were smooth and quick; beautiful in their silent knowing. Her posture was elegant and poised, her long flowing hair barely swaying as she walked. Himeko peered down the hallway, and then back behind her. There wasn't anyone as far as she could see; no one that could utter a surprised sound a bit too loudly and blow their cover. Himeko found some comfort in that, but not much.<p>

The blonde had a bad feeling about all of this, about her lover's sudden interest in hearing what the Matsumoto men and her father were discussing. It wasn't hard to imagine; they were definitely talking about her, and they were definitely not praising her actions. Himeko didn't like the idea that her lover was the center piece of their conversation—she didn't like the idea of anyone saying anything but the best about her—but she didn't see the need for her to hear exactly what was being said. She could have used her imagination; it wasn't very hard to think up.

_Weird._

_Disgrace._

_Disgusting._

Himeko felt her heart ache at the mere thought of them using such harsh words to describe her soul mate. They didn't know anything about her, they didn't try to, they had no right to judge her or treat her any differently than anyone else based on who she loved.

Himeko really hadn't thought about what it had meant to take a woman as a lover, to pledge her life to her in all its entirety. To Himeko such a thing didn't have any implications, it didn't extend beyond the two women. To Himeko it wasn't anyone else's business. She hadn't thought about what this relationship had meant for Chikane and her family either, but she realized now that she would be judged, poked and prodded because of who she loved, because of the honest way she chose to live her life.

Himeko didn't know the Himemiya head well enough to really speculate on how he would take the announcement of their relationship however. She didn't know him well enough to imagine what the powerful man would say at the sound of such harsh words used to describe his daughter or what he would do —or if he would do anything at all for that matter—but she hoped he would say something in her defense, she hoped the powerful man would stand up for his daughter in one way or another. Somehow, the blonde knew she was asking for too much. He was a traditional man, powerful and firm in his convictions from what she could gather from Chikane. He didn't sound like the kind of man who would look upon them and wish them any luck. It was a sad thought in Himeko's opinion.

What didn't make the situation any easier was that Chikane wasn't listening to anyone. The beautiful Himemiya princess had been so calm and collected all day that the blonde had been surprised when she went off on her own despite her protests. It was as if instinct had taken over her body completely, all reason escaping her. The whole situation was as aggravating as it was nerve-wracking from where the three women still stood in the tea room. Chikane's thoughts were far beyond their reach, leaving them anxious and unsure. Himeko gave a sigh, her small hands holding on to the edge of the door. She really didn't like the expression her beloved wore just before stepping out and into the hallway a few seconds before. It was just like what had happened yesterday, when the Matsumoto prince had ambushed them outside her home. It was the same expression she wore when her instincts got the best of her, when every one of her senses honed in as she re-focused her mindset into one meant for battle, one meant for bloodshed. Chikane was a warrior first and foremost, having spent most of her life training in the many skillful arts of death. Above anything else at her deepest stripped core Chikane was a warrior, Himeko knew this and accepted it; accepted her completely.

Usually, her beloveds display of skill sent a shiver through her, excited her in a primal way, but this was different. This was dangerous and so very real; real because she knew very well her beloved would rush into anything for her sake. Himeko didn't like that expression at all, not then, not now.

Her amethyst eyes remained intent on her lover's slim, elegant figure, the figure she so worshiped and loved with every ounce of her existence. Himeko couldn't help but let her worried expression soften a bit as her eyes traced her lover's delicate frame; the poised composure that made her delightful to gaze upon, the way her beautiful womanly shape was hidden by her layers of clothes. Himeko couldn't restrain a soft smile. She loved that woman so much, so much that it hurt—it hurt to see her like this—reckless and unafraid and entirely too eager to face her father, to stand unabashed before him and prove herself.

But to prove herself as what exactly?

Brave? She was brave, everyone knew that. There wasn't anyone much braver.

Proud? How was that even needed? The way the Himemiya princess carried herself said it all, the way her tongue formed words so effortlessly smooth and respectful. Her voice and body language demanded respect and submission. No, she didn't need to prove herself as proud.

Himeko felt her brow furrow as the thought came to her.

Chikane wanted to prove herself as capable. Capable of existing beyond her father's instruction, engulfed in a world far beyond his reach; capable of being everything and anything she ever wanted despite his disapproval. She wanted to prove herself as noble and fair and proud, independent of him, independent of the family name. She wanted to show him that she didn't need him; that she was more than fine all on her own with the one she loved.

Moreover, something her lover would not admit—she needed to confront him. Himeko wasn't as dense as everyone around her assumed she was, she saw things, honest things her lover fought hard to hide. She saw it in Chikane's eyes, the anger, the disappointment—she needed to tell him that she had been wounded by his actions, or lack thereof. Chikane needed this to clear her mind, to clear her heart—to do away with the emotions that punched their way inside her, begging to come out.

Himeko was a girl pure of heart, unable to hurt a soul, unable to harbor anger or hurt— but even she understood the importance behind this. Chikane needed closure, she needed to set things right, or at least try to. She wouldn't be happy if she didn't try.

The _miko_ stepped out into the hallway a bit, making sure there were no maids or anyone that could call attention to her and her beloved. She peered over at Chikane, she wanted to go to her, to stand by her in support, to hold her hand so they could do this together like they had discussed. She felt the blonde maid next to her move as well, seemingly thinking of something similar.

Himeko stepped forward, taking one step—two, amethyst eyes peering over at her lover curiously. Chikane turned her head, giving them a displeased expression and waving them off with one hand, signaling that everything was fine and they should turn back. Himeko gave a soft sigh, feeling her lips press together in a half pout half frown.

She looked over to Otoha and the maid gave her an unsure look, she could hear the soft chatter of the maids in a room nearby. Himeko gave an agitated puff of air, feeling her patience start to thin, if someone walked out they'd surely give them away. She needed to bring Chikane back into the tea room, she needed to so it now. She watched as her beloved stood, her back against the wall of the dojo, right next to the doors. Chikane tilted her head slightly, so that her right ear hovered next to the slight crack between the door and the wall. For a while she just stood there listening.

Himeko tried to read her face but she had her mask back on, that mask of perfect calm; void of feeling. But then Himeko saw something, to anyone else it would have seemed like her face hadn't changed, but not to Himeko, no she knew the girl too well. She saw Chikane's eyebrows jump a bit, saw her jaw slacken slightly, her back stiffen. Then her face hardened again, hardened into that perfect mask of calm. Whatever it was she had overheard, she wasn't pleased.

She saw it. The look she was afraid of. That hardened resolve, that fierce fire.

This wasn't good.

Himeko had to move fast.

Quickly, the blonde ran down the hall. She had to stop Chikane before she did anything she'd later regret— but before she could do anything her beloved had slid open the door and stepped forward gallantly.

Somewhere behind her she heard Fukiko curse.

This was it.

* * *

><p>"Chi-chan!" the Matsumoto prince gasped in surprise, turning around completely. His childlike face was both elated and terrified at the very sight of her. His green eyes carrying a sense of longing and fearfulness all at once. The beautiful woman however, didn't spare a single glance in his direction; she simply kept her eyes focused on the large intimidating man that remained seated before them. He didn't look at her, he didn't even raise his head.<p>

"What are you doing here?" the older Matsumoto asked, his voice unkept and forced with shock. He looked as if he had just seen someone rise from the dead, his face developing a sickly white complexion.

Chikane simply stood at the door way, her arm still outstretched against the sliding door, the other hand placed on her hip expectantly. In that moment, despite her womanly figure, despite any notion the times may have had about women; she was surely the most beautiful and terrifying power any of the men had ever seen.

"That is none of your concern, Matsumoto-sama." She said evenly the smoothness of her voice deceiving, her words laced in a carefully controlled coat of danger. She smiled faintly, feeling the air in the room change drastically; she could almost taste the fear in the air. She didn't look at the two Matsumoto men however, knowing well that if she did she would break their petty sense of composure; she simply kept her breathtaking eyes on her father. He didn't look up however, didn't open his eyes to look at the daughter he had cast out, didn't acknowledge her presence. He simply sat with his eyes closed, his roughened hands at his knees, his posture proud and unflinching, unmoved by the boldness of the young woman's entrance.

"I thought you said you had disowned her?" the older man yelled, looking pathetically at his long time friend, his wrinkled brow breaking out into a cold sweat. "Are you trying to play us for fools?!" he barked unevenly, pointing a scrawny finger at the Himemiya accusingly, terribly unable to keep his arm from shaking. He looked like a mad man, his small eyes opened much too wide and showed too much white to look normal, his mouth slurring with the thick saliva he forgot to swallow.

The Himemiya opened his eyes, his moustache twitching with carefully contained rage. He turned his cold gaze to his daughter, seemingly unmoved by her sudden presence. He couldn't spare her the surprise, that's what she wanted. Her theatricality was something she had inherited from her mother; he had come to know it well over the years.

"What are you doing here?" the older Matsumoto asked, shocked. He looked as if he had just seen someone rise from the dead, his face a ghostly white.

Chikane simply stood at the door way, her arm still outstretched against the sliding door, the other hand placed on her hip expectantly. In that moment, despite her womanly figure, despite any notion the times may have had about women; she was surely the most beautiful and terrifying power any of the men had ever seen.

"That is none of your concern, Matsumoto-sama." She said evenly the smoothness of her voice deceiving, her words laced in carefully controlled danger. She smiled faintly, feeling the air in the room change dramatically; she could almost taste the fear in the air. She didn't look at the two Matsumoto men however, knowing well that if she did she would break their petty sense of composure; she simply kept her breathtaking eyes on her father. He didn't look up however, didn't open his eyes to look at the daughter he had cast out, didn't acknowledge her presence. He simply sat with his eyes closed, his roughened hands at his knees, his posture proud and unflinching, unmoved by the boldness of the young woman's entrance.

"I thought you said you had disowned her?" the older man yelled, looking directly at his friend, his wrinkled brow breaking out into a cold sweat. "Are you trying to play us for fools?!" he barked unevenly, pointing a scrawny finger at his friend accusingly, terribly unable to keep his arm from shaking. He looked like a mad man, his small eyes opened much too wide, his mouth slurring with the saliva he forgot to swallow.

"Calm yourself Matsumoto-sama, my arrival was unannounced." She assured slyly, her words all silk and deviance in their delivery.

The Himemiya opened his eyes, his moustache twitching with carefully contained rage. He turned his cold gaze to his daughter, seemingly unmoved by her sudden presence or newborn confidence. He couldn't spare her the surprise, that's what she wanted. Her theatricality was something she had inherited from her mother; he had come to know it well.

"That's her!" the Matsumoto prince suddenly exclaimed, his face brimming with childlike egocentrism, "That's the girl who slapped me!" he yelled, referring to Himeko who stood at the doorway. She didn't hear him however, didn't acknowledge him in any way, her amethyst eyes intent on the dark haired fury before them instead.

"Be quiet you insolent brat!" Fukiko barked, making her way into the room and standing in front of Himeko as if protecting her from the prince's heated stare, "Do not dig this up again or I will punish you myself." She warned, crossing her arms in front of her chest, her cold eyes narrowed in his direction. The older Matsumoto jumped at the opportunity to raise his voice at the Himemiya wife, his courage having sprouted unexpectedly.

"Don't you dare speak to my s—on that way!" he yelled, his voice breaking.

"Shut your mouth you pathetic fool before I shut it for you!" Fukiko threw.

"Why you—"

"What are you doing here, Chikane?" Sasuke spoke up loudly putting a quick end to the petty quarrel before him, his patience having worn too thin already, "You are no longer welcome in this house." He clarified, his words slow and even and more for benefit of his guests than anyone else. Chikane smiled gracefully at her father's words, closing her eyes and nodding, as if overwhelmed with understanding and sympathy. She stepped forward into the dojo, her movements smooth and fluid despite the tense situation.

"I am aware of that, Himemiya-sama." She said, the way she had pronounced her former surname making the large mans moustache twitch with displeasure. She felt a grin tug at her lips and continued all prowess and intimidation. "I felt the need to come see you however. I needed to set a few things straight, my lord." He said nothing, letting her words hang in the air for a moment before turning his head to the blonde maid who stood beside his wife. She looked caught between terror and relief, her pretty face wearing an expression he had never seen on her before.

"Otoha, please escort the Matsumoto out." He said calmly, looking at the young maid sternly, however, he found his blue gaze slowly shifting to the other blonde next to her in surprise. His wife was standing in front of her, but she peeked over; her light colored eyes intent on his daughter. The _miko_, he assumed, given her attire; her white kimono jacket and vibrant colored hakama giving her away. He kept his face blank, despite his growing anger, his blue stare cold and impersonal.

"Yes sir, please this way Matsumoto-sama." Otoha said dutifully, bowing gracefully at the waist, her slender form slightly poetic in its subservience. The older man made a pained face however, looking like he was struggling for air, his eyes wide and crazed.

"No! We will not leave until this is settled!" the elder Matsumoto barked, looking at his long time friend with much less than friendship in his eyes. "You said you had disowned her Sasuke! I will not stand here and let you make a fool out of the Matsumoto family just because your degenerate daughter had a change of heart! We spoke of this, we had a verbal agreement! She will marry my—!"

"SILENCE!" The Himemiya head barked, his patience having finally snapped. He stood up gracefully, his strides powerful and intimidating. He was like a predatory cat, proud, majestic, fierce and oh-so-dangerous. His eyes spoke of more malice than any words could ever convey. "You will leave this place, Hideki." He warned slowly, towering over the small man with a dominance built of raw power, "You should be ashamed to hunger so lustfully for a name that is not yours, for a taste of the prestige of the Himemiya name. You should mind yourself so that you do not look like the starving dog you really are and try to retain some composure." He said his voice feral and low in his throat, each word carrying more bite than the last, "Now, you will leave me to my business or I will have to carry your limp body out myself." He warned smoothly, his blue eyes flickering over to the scared prince for a brief moment, leaving the boy frightened and quivering, "Go. Take your son with you before chose to tear those lecherous eyes out of his head." He growled, blue eyes glaring into the Matsumoto's smaller ones, "Do not test my patience any more than you already have, my friend or I assure you, you will regret it." He finished, pearly white teeth flashing under his dark mustache.

"Matsumoto-sama," Otoha said firmly, feeling not a single ounce of pity for the small man. The older Matsumoto said nothing as the blondes' hands guided him gently. He simply moved limply; too stunned to say anything, his mouth open wetly in the shape of a small 'o'.

"Chi-chan," the Matsumoto squeaked weakly, his usually silky smooth voice hoarse and thin with quivering fright. He made his way for her, his arms outstretched like a child, Chikane would have none of it however. She reached forward, taking his face in her hand, pushing his cheeks together with her thumb and index finger, her eyes peering at him with disgust.

"You heard the good sir, Hotohori." She said coolly, the young man looking like a fish, "I am no longer a Himemiya, you will gain nothing pursuing your unruly affections for me." she said, her voice showing no more emotion than her expression, "Now leave and never seek me out again. And if I find that you've gone to find me, or that you've ever so much as glanced in Himeko's direction I will slay you and make sure no one finds your body." With that she released him, shaking her hand as if to rid herself of something filthy that clung to her.

The prince could only make a pitiful weak sound from the bottom of his throat and look away like a shamed babe, his green eyes seemingly broken and pained. That was the end of his infatuation with the beautiful princess, she was sure of it.

"Mother, Himeko, please give Himamiya-sama and I a moment to speak civilly." Chikane voiced calmly, not bothering to look back at the two women who stood at the doorway. Himeko gave a start, perfect pink lips parting slightly, but Fukiko placed a ginger hand on her shoulder, her eyes expressing as much concern as the blondes. The small _miko_ nodded, knowing what needed to be done and stepped back.

"Chikane-chan," her small voice called out softly, tugging at the beautiful woman's heart strings with unimaginable force. The blue eyed princess turned around and was met by a reassuring smile, one that warmed her from the tips of her toes to the pads of her fingers. "Good luck." she mouthed mutely, the words meant only for her and leaving a shy smile on her beloved's lips. Chikane nodded knowingly mouthing a gracious and well deserved thank you in return, watching as her beloved nodded adorably, her golden locks falling into her face.

Fukiko gave her daughter one last glance, her eyes pained at the sight before her. She glanced at her husband knowingly before sliding the door closed leaving her daughter alone with the thunderous man she loved so desperately.

There was a tense silence between the two as they stood across from each other; the large mans eyes intentionally closed in concentration; a desperate attempt to calm himself. There was a soft creaking of the wood at their feet, but other than that nothing.

"I apologize for interrupting your midday tea with the Matsumoto." Chikane was the first to break the silence from where she stood, her cerulean eyes looking directly at her father and his ditch effort to calm the rage that boiled within him. She felt slightly guilty at the sight of his strained jaw, this hadn't been her intention. She hadn't meant to aggravate the man she had once called her father, but the moment she had heard his words she had found herself unable to stand still and listen any longer. She had wanted to speak to him in private, with calm, neutral words to offset his predictably rough spoken attitude—but alas, that hadn't happened. She didn't mind it however; this seemed much more fitting for the father and daughter who had built their relationship on the transfixing art of the sword.

"You and your theatrics," the older man growled low in his throat, obviously displeased, his breathtakingly blue eyes avoiding hers. "What do you want? Why have you returned?" he asked, "You have no business here; you and that girl are no longer welcome." he said calmly, his voice smooth and low, the deep lines in his face betraying his fragile composure.

Chikane almost gave a laugh at the obvious disapproval in his voice. How predictable this burly man was. "'That girl' as you call her has a name. It's Kurusagawa Himeko." She said calmly, her tongue curling around the fond syllables perfectly, "And I would very much appreciate it if you addressed her as such." She voiced, her words a polite threat. The man said nothing in return, but simply waited for her to continue. "And as for why I am here; I came here upon mother's request." She continued calmly, her words much more civil that before. "She asked me to come here and speak to you assuring that if I didn't you would find yourself heartbroken at the loss of your one and only precious daughter. Obviously mother was sorely mistaken wasn't she?" She asked smoothly, her voice melodic and somewhat soothing despite regaining the edge behind them again.

The older man ran his fingers through his hair, brushing his mustache with an aggravated palm of his hand, "I do not have time for games, Chikane." He warned his blue eyes finally upon her. He felt a slight tremor in his chest at the sight of his only child, his features softening despite his stubborn resolve. She looked different somehow, her shoulders less tense, her posture relaxed and at ease despite her obvious anger. Her expression was something he had never seen as well, it was hardened with determination and rage, but behind it there was something else, something warm and comforting and human, something he recognized deep within his heart.

She wasn't looking at him however, she couldn't catch the surprise in his expression; she was simply gazing lazily at the wall in front of her, unwilling to make him privy to the emotions raging in her eyes. She had to be careful; she couldn't show him too much. That would be disastrous.

"I came because of that and…" she trailed off, her face beautiful and stoic, "And because I wanted to confront you myself. I came here out of respect for the man I used to call my father, to tell him directly, respectfully, that I have chosen to stay with Himeko." She said calmly, her voice softening significantly, "I know such a thing is now long overdue, but I only wished to inform you." She said, turning her eyes to him, her face beautifully defiant and stubborn.

There was silence between them. The dojo felt cold and desolate; dead. He watched his daughter maintain firm ground; her eyes hardened with something he had felt many years ago, something akin to them both. The words hung over them, steady and unflinching. His face hardened, his eyes darkening at her unwillingness, at her stubborn resolve.

"That is why you came? That is the reason you created this scene? Haven't you shamed me enough?" He asked his voice filled with rage, folding his arms in front of himself stubbornly, his grisly scowl remaining. Chikane could only laugh lightly and nod in agreement.

"Well, now that you have taken the liberty of cutting your ties with me, you won't have to worry about me bringing any more shame upon your shoulders, Himemiya-sama."

"Do not call me that!" He bit, a little too roughly, his eyes looking at her directly with a feral expression.

"Call you what?" she asked, raising a slender eyebrow tauntingly.

"Don't call me 'Himemiya-sama'." He barked, his forehead tight with restraint. Chikane scoffed, a slight smirk on lips.

"Why not? Isn't it customary to address someone of your stature as such?" she asked, her finger nails playing with the stiff fabric of her plum colored kimono jacket. Her words weren't a taunt, they were a confrontation, a reminder of a haste decision made on his part.

"I AM YOUR FATHER!" he roared, cold blue eyes glaring at her, his face vicious and fearsome. It was a roar like that of a lion, a roar that demanded submission, fear and respect, a roar meant for someone much weaker and smaller than he, for someone who was already quivering with terror despite themselves. It was not meant for her, it was not meant for someone with fire in her heart and a rage that equaled his.

"NO YOU ARE NOT!" She yelled back, her voice just a powerful as his, her eyes burning holes into him.

There was silence between them, two fierce warriors in battle, staring each other down, eyes locked in heated rage, their breaths ragged and labored. Suddenly the door slid open. At the doorway —all equally alarmed—stood Himeko, Fukiko and Otoha. No one said anything, no one could. This was it; this was one of those rare situations that people mentioned in anecdote, when the earth seemed to stand still and wait with bated breath as two powerful figures clashed. It was when an unstoppable force met and immovable object; no one could say a word.

"You are not my father and I am not your daughter." Chikane said slowly, her fiery eyes as intense as ever. "You have disowned me, remember? You cannot treat me as your pawn any longer, Himemiya-sama." She said, her tongue tracing every syllable slowly, "This was your choice, not mine, so when you choose to address me as your daughter, hold your tongue and think again." She finished, her voice had lowered significantly, demanding and powerful and fearsome and much too easy to follow.

"You will not speak to me that way, Chikane!" the older man yelled, his voice thunderous and frightening, "You will show me some respect you insolent child!" He clenched his large hands into fists, his neck tight and rigid.

The former Himemiya princess growled audibly, "Why should I? Why should I show you respect when you have done nothing that suggests the same for me?" she yelled, her face red, showing more emotion than she had wished, she didn't care however, they were long past keeping their composure, "You have done nothing father, nothing that would demand my respect for you! You cast me out! Threw me to the wolves!" she yelled, the edge in her voice fading. Her eyes stung, her throat hurt. He had abandoned her. The only man in her life had abandoned her without a second thought. She felt her lips quivering with rage and grief and pain, but she had to endure. "I expected as much from you but I almost hoped you would have proved me wrong! I almost hoped that my own father would care more about his own daughter than his pride! I wanted to believe in you!" she screamed, her voice breaking painfully; so uncharacteristic for the former princess.

"You!" he pointed roughly, enraged an overcome with disbelief, "You are selfish!" he growled, his face contorted with outrage, "You selfish, disrespectful, indulgent child!" he listed, his voice rising with every word. "How dare you speak to me this way after everything you have done? Do you understand what you put us through?" he roared, his voice tight and struggling with his own words, "You should be begging us for forgiveness! Do you understand how shameful your actions were? The most prized Himemiya child running away and –and— disgracing us this way! What a disgrace you have turned out to be! What a disappointment! You should be ashamed!" he yelled viciously, spitting involuntarily as he spoke.

"Sasuke!" Fukiko yelled, her voice slicing through the private bubble the two have formed between them. She stepped into the dojo, her stride proud and outraged, "Mind yourself! Watch your tongue! This is your daughter you are speaking to!" Fukiko yelled, her patience having broken at the sound of her husband's words, "You have done enough damage already! Do not do anymore you will later regret!" She scolded, her voice tight and rigid. He said nothing, his breath ragged and rough as he eyed the woman with mixed emotions.

"Himemiya-sama," Himeko spoke up from where she stood, her voice unusually strong and determined, "Please, just hear Chikane out! She really didn't come here to fight with you!" she pleaded, amethyst eyes earnest and filled with emotion.

"No," Chikane said, not bothering to look back at the two women who stood up in her defense, "Let him speak, let him continue! I want to know what a disappointment I turned out to be! I want to know how I failed him, how after everything I did, after being sent away for five years because of him I turned out to be the disappointment!" she roared, her shoulders tight and ridged with rage.

"Chikane-chan…" Himeko's soft voice pleaded, she sounded slightly frightened with how this was proceeding, but the dark haired girl couldn't hear her, she couldn't hear anything other than the fierce rage inside her, the disappointment and burning resentment that stabbed at her heart without mercy. Her cold eyes remained on her father, on the man she had admired her whole life, on the only man that could ever let her down so much; could ever hurt her so much.

"Tell me father!" she taunted, her voice tight and filled with anger, "Tell me how I disappointed you! Tell me just how it was I let you down! Tell me how after all the years of doing exactly what you wanted I amounted to nothing!" she demanded, raising a slender brow challengingly in his direction. The powerful man could only clench his fists with rage at her words, "I was the perfect daughter! I did everything, everything you asked! You wanted me to learn the art of the sword and I did! I mastered it! You wanted me to learn archery I did! You wanted me to go away for five years and I did! I did everything you ever asked of me! I excelled in every field, all because I wanted to make you proud! But still, you stand here in front of me and call me a disappointment? You asked me to feel ashamed?" She asked, blue eyes fiery and passionate, "The one who should be ashamed is you Himemiya-sama," she voiced steadily, eyeing him carefully, "For sending away your only daughter for five years of her life, for manipulating every aspect of her life for seventeen years! And all for what?" she asked, advancing towards him like a panther, her face hardened with anger and hate and resentment built up her whole life. She folded her arms in front of her chest, as if expecting something from him, "For that warped sense of honor and dignity you have? To impress your father with how talented your daughter was?" she all but screamed, her face contorted with rage. She felt a hand on her back, a gentle warmth that suddenly brought her back to reality. She gave a shaky sigh, turning to face the blonde beside her. Her beloveds amethyst eyes were comforting and calming. Chikane steadied herself, feeling herself falling back to reality.

Sasuke shook his head and gave a low chuckle, as if she had just uttered the most foolish thing he had ever heard.

"Foolish girl." he growled, his voice low and controlled and rising, "Everything we did, every single thing we did was for you! For your future! Don't you understand you foolish girl that all I ever wanted was for you to have a bright future! But you had to throw it all away!" he yelled, throwing his arms around, "You threw everything away! Not just all your work but all of mine! All of your mothers! Everything we worked so hard for, just for some—_some girl!_" He spat, motioning to the blonde who held his daughters arm gently, trying to calm her. His blue eyes opened wide, finally taking real notice of the girl dressed in _miko_ garbs. His breath steadied slightly, his expression that of amazement at the sight of the blonde, "_A girl_ of all people…" he said, the rage in his voice fading into disappointment, "You threw it all away and you _shamed_ us." he said, his blue eyes looking at his daughter pitifully, his powerful shoulders slouching, "You've brought great shame to this family…" he trailed off weakly, his face contorted with disappointment and confusion.

Chikane felt her heart ache at the sound of his words, at the sound of his disapproval and disappointment. She shook her head in disbelief, stepping away from the man slightly, her face openly hurt, the display of honestly painful to gaze upon.

"How dare you place judgment on me…?" Chikane asked her voice barely above a whisper. She felt Himeko's slender frame stand next to her in an attempt to sooth her. She felt her heart break at the beautiful woman who owned what remained of her tattered heart and snaked her arm about hers, taking her hand and gently lacing their fingers together, clasping her hand warmly in hers. She could feel her disbelief building into something stronger, her pride as a woman in love growing in her chest, giving her strength. Her father may have been disappointed with her, he may have disapproved but that didn't matter. Himeko was here with her, she was standing with her proud and unabashed in defense of their love. She had absolutely no reason to feel ashamed about anything. "You know nothing about me," she said finally, her voice growing stronger by the second, her resolve building passionately, "So don't you dare spin this flimsy tale about how this was all for my benefit, for my future. This was never about me!" she growled, "You could care less about who I married, whether I was in love with him, whether I would be happy. This was always, will always be, about you and your pride and your warped sense of honor!" she yelled knowingly, cerulean eyes heated and passionate. The older man scoffed at her words.

"How would you know this, Chikane? Hmm? How?" the Himemiya asked, his voice tight and condescending, "Did you ever give me a chance to speak to you about it? Did you ever listen to me? NO!" he boomed, throwing his arms about, "You had your mind set and you have forsaken everything and everyone around you because of it! This... All of this!" he roared, slapping his hand with the other, emphasizing the word, "This was always about you, Chikane! Always! We worked so hard cultivating so many opportunities for your happiness! This was never about me or your mother or the Himemiya name!" the man all but barked his brow tight and furrowed with anger, "Although I suppose it's convenient to think so! To think that this is all some plan to keep you from your lover! This isn't some romantic story about forbidden love you can live out blissfully!" he spat, his cool blue eyes looking at the two women before him with knowing, old eyes. "Such naive children you are to think so... No, Chikane, I am sorry to ruin this fantasy of yours, I am sorry to say that I tried to be a good father. I looked out for you! I wanted you to have a good future! I wanted you to be happy!" he yelled, his face contorted with anger.

The beautiful woman could only make a disbelieving expression, her elegant neck straining under his words.

"You wanted me to be happy?" she echoed, giving him an amused look, "How could you want my happiness when you didn't even know me? You knew nothing about my hopes father, nothing of my dreams, of my desires… You never asked, you never gave me a choice!" she clarified, "My whole life, every single aspect of my life was predetermined father. From the moment I was born you had already mapped out the reason I was in existence. Even if I had come to you, even if I had told you, you wouldn't have given me a choice." she said, "What other way could I have finally attained my happiness when all you would have ever done was manage to keep it from my hands?"

"We could have discussed this Chikane." He argued, stubborn. Chikane scoffed at his weak attempt to defend his position.

"Discussed what father?" she asked, humoring him, "How to rid myself of these feelings? How to hide my love for Himeko and just move on? How to be normal?" she asked with a laugh, "That is the reason I never came to you, because I knew you would judge me, I knew you would be disguised with me for being the way I was; for loving someone the same sex as mine."

Sasuke shook his head at her accusations, looking at his wife for help. He found none, her eyes hardened and angry and burning holes into him. He gave a soft growl at her unwillingness.

"She could have gone with you when you married." He stated bluntly, "She could have accompanied you to whichever palace you ended up going to." He finished, his palms opened and extended at his sides, as if that had been the most obvious answer.

There was a heavy sigh from his wife; she breathed something he couldn't catch. She closed her eyes and gave a weary expression. She raised her hand and pinched the area between both her eyes brows.

Chikane felt her hair practically stand on end like a cat in disbelief. She said nothing for the better part of a minute, her eyes opened wide at her father's words. She looked dumbfounded, shocked. She opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out. She shook her head, looking at him like he was a ghost. She turned to look at her beloved beside her, as if asking if he was serious. Himeko could only make a pained face, her eye brows scrunched up nervously as she shrugged.

"You... You would suggest Himeko be my..." she paused mid sentence, fighting with the word, "My_ concubine?!_" she exclaimed, utterly amazed by her father's blunt suggestion. The very word was bitter on her tongue, the thought making her skin crawl with how degrading there mere idea was. She would never—could never— make Himeko do such a thing. She stared at his confused face, "Are you kidding me?!"

"What!" the older man asked, honestly confused with the flaw in his logic, "That would have worked! You could have married and gotten what you wanted! You could have saved us all of this!" he growled.

"You don't understand anything at all do you?" Chikane asked, all anger exhausted already, leaving nothing but tired agitation. This was going nowhere, she could see that now, she had been a fool for not seeing it sooner. Her father didn't understand the situation, he didn't care to understand it despite his argument. "I want a life with Himeko." She said calmly, lifting her left hand that was entwined with her beloveds to illustrate the idea. "I want to love her exclusively, just her; forever. I want to grow old with her, devote myself to her and only her... Not sleep with another man and then find comfort in her arms." She explained calmly, "The way you and mother have grown together; that's exactly what I want for Himeko and I." The older man made a painted face, his neck tightening with frustration. He combed his hair roughly, leaving stray hairs disheveled.

"This... This _thing_ you two have!" he said, his expression pained as he tried to understand the relationship between the two, "Don't you understand it's a phase?" he reasoned, his poised calm deteriorating by the second, "It's not _normal_! You'll grow out of it Chikane and then what will you do with the bridges you burnt? You're going through a hard time- you probably confused your feelings of friendship for something else but you'll see that in time those feelings will—"

"No!" Chikane yelled, shaking her head as if trying to block out the sound of his voice. "I don't want to hear you say it! I don't want to hear this ridiculous delusion you want me to believe! This is not a phase father!" she insisted, looking at the burly man with pleading eyes, "Himeko will not be my concubine, this is not something I will wake up and get over! I won't just grow out of it! I am sorry father, I am sorry if this disappoints you, if this shames you, if this makes me a disgrace or disgusting; but this is who I am." She said firmly, her voice never breaking. She looked at her beloved, gazed upon her with kindness in her eyes, with love and warmth and tenderness, "I love Himeko, I love her more than I have ever loved anyone." She said, turning to her father, "My love is just as honest and real as the love between a man and a woman and if you expect me to be ashamed of it or desire to change myself then you are sorely mistaken, father. I love her and that won't change based on anyone else's opinion of me, and if you cannot accept that then that is your problem, not mine."

The older man looked away, shaking his head over and over at the sound of her words. He turned to her, "Selfish child, such a selfish child! Unable to think of anyone but yourself! Throwing everything away, everything you've worked for! I had thought I had raised you better; I had thought I had raised you into a honorable, proud young woman— I was wrong. For you to forsake everything we have worked for, every last ounce just so you could run away to be with some... Some girl!" he said again, his arms thrashing about in disbelief, "_A girl_ of all people! I was so wrong, so very wrong about you."

"I don't need that from you!" Chikane yelled, outraged by his words, "I don't need you to judge who I love or how I choose to live my life. You have no right! Someone who would sacrifice their child's happiness for their selfish ambitions has no right to pass judgment!" She bit angrily; she steadied herself, trying to control her breathing. "You've done nothing but stand on your high horse and judge me and my actions! Who I love, how I choose to live is no concern of yours! Not anymore! What do you care what I do with my life? I am no longer your daughter! You are freed from the shame that clings to be like a plague!" she yelled, waving her arms about theatrically, "Your honor is restored, Himemiya-sama!"

"My honor may be restored but I am short a daughter!" the older man yelled, his voice breaking.

Chikane opened her mouth to say something, raised her hand to point at him, but her throat clamped down, her tongue refusing to move. She simply stood there, torn between yelling something in return or listening to his words.

He steadied himself, trying to calm his shaking hands, in that moment his large frame, his sturdy legs—everything looked so much smaller. Chikane tried to speak again but failed for the second time. She felt her knees weaken beneath her slightly, his words sinking in. Himeko held her up, wrapping her arms around Chikane's.

"I am short a daughter and that is a pain that I cannot forget." He said his voice less powerful now. He sounded weak, his voice tight and wavering, as if his lips were trembling, he looked away quickly, his eyes glassy despite himself. "This irrefutable shame is lifted; I should be content with that." He said simply, turning to her with an expression she had never seen on his face before. She didn't like it. "But you, you ask for too much Chikane, too much. Just as you had returned, you disappeared again. Don't you see the damaged this has done? Honor and pride and dignity be damned, I have lost my only child." He said softly, imploring some sense of compassion from the beautiful daughter he had raised. She looked at him, her expression open and honestly confused.

"Then… Then why?" Chikane asked weakly, "Why did you disown me? Why did you take from me my sword? My family? My name?" she looked at him, pained and weakened by the frailty in his words, by the sudden weakening in her resolve.

The Himemiya stood where he was, his eyes clear as day, gazing at the wooden flood at his feet. He said nothing, as if he turned her question around in his head a few times, letting it settle in. He gnawed at his lower lip slightly, thinking.

"Sit." he finally said, settling back down where he had been sitting before. "Kurusagawa-san, you as well. This is as pertinent to you as it is to Chikane I suppose." He added, his words slightly chilled at the mention of her name. Himeko nodded in understanding, tugging at her dumbfounded lovers arm gently, guiding her.

Chikane looked at her father curiously.

"Otoha," he called calmly.

The blonde made her way inside promptly, her face unreadable and obedient.

"Tea." he said simply, before motioning for his wife to take a seat as well. The Himemiya wife did as he asked, her brown eyes looking at him suspiciously. He was being very calm and earnest suddenly. It was... Quite unlike him.

Otoha came in quickly, her calm demeanor hiding the nerves she felt in her tummy. Quietly and calmly she poured her masters their tea, her eyes glancing over at the Himemiya princess quickly before retreating, her body quivering with anxiety.

Chikane watched as her father calmly sipped his tea, his eyes closed as if concentrating on the taste of the contents of his cup.

"Why?" she finally asked again, cerulean eyes on him curiously, losing the fire that had made them burn so vibrantly before, "Why did you disown me?" Her voice sounded lost. It was reminiscent of days long past, of curious questions asked as he instructed her in the dojo, her small hands gripping her sword weakly, still unsure of her own capabilities. Those days were so long ago, the only reminisce, the fleeting dreams of the shore line that escaped him, the faint sound of waves crashing alone the sand. She had been only a child then, so small and content to spend time with him, to follow in his footsteps as big as they were with her tiny feet. He longed for those days, days when he was still young and she still thought the world of him, days when she rushed after him with arms outstretched so she wouldn't fall over.

He placed his tea cup down, his large fingers tracing the small ceramic cup, feeling the texture of the small thing patiently, letting the nostalgia wash away like it always did, retreating with the waves. His blue eyes fell upon his daughter, the cold gaze he once carried soulful and hurt.

"What was I to do Chikane?" he asked softly, the low rumbling in his voice gone, "As the head of the Himemiya clan, as the father of the most desired bride, what was I to do?"

"I don't understand." Chikane replied, eyes upon him.

"I did it for you." He said simply, suddenly looking old and frail underneath her gaze. Chikane looked at him, confused.

"You disowned me as… a favor?" she asked hesitantly, her blue eyes regaining the hardness they had carried before. That didn't make sense. "How could that possibly help me?"

The Himemiya head gave a heavy sigh.

"Did you honestly think that sleeping with some girl could diminish your value as a Himemiya Chikane? Did you honestly think your duty was that easy to escape?" he asked, his eyes gazing intently at his only child, "You witnessed the flaw in this logic first hand with the Matsumoto prince yesterday and again here today with Hideki." He said calmly, "You witnessed the desperation in their actions; the hunger for power that makes them difficult to control."

Chikane felt his words dawn on her, her cerulean eyes opening wide with understanding.

"You staying out for two nights, you rebelling against your duty as a Himemiya could never diminish your value as a bride bearing the Himemiya name. I disowned you because I knew that if I didn't you would never fully escape the chains that held you back." he said, his words almost soothing, "You're mother told me what happened yesterday and Hideki confirmed it; suitors will continue to pester you as long as you live if you carry the Himemiya name on your back. There are others like Hotohori that are smitten with the idea of marrying into this family and are intent on swaying you at any cost. You are the gateway to prestige and power, whether you like it or not. I knew that you would never find freedom as 'Himemiya Chikane'. So, I set you free."

"Father…" Chikane breathed weakly, feeling her head spin suddenly at the truth behind his words.

"I had no choice." He voiced softly, "Yes, I am ashamed of your actions." He continued, his words just as painful as they were the first time, but lacking the bite to them, "I do not understand why you would choose to love a woman, why you would choose to do the things you do, but I know this; I cannot stand in your way." He said softly, his eyes honest and unashamed to portray the truth, "I did not disown you because of who you chose to love, I did not disown you because you threw everything away, or because I am ashamed to call you mine— how could I be? You are everything to me— I disowned you so that you could finally be free. I want you to be free and pursue your happiness Chikane, to make your own decisions for once."

"Yes I am angry, I feel deceived, I feel betrayed— I am disappointed in how you chose to go about everything—I am displeased with this… relationship you two have, with this entire arrangement." He said, his voice growing tired, he brought his hand up to rub his temple and brow, "I will not have grandchildren," He continued, "I will not have the pleasure of having a son in law—I disapprove, no matter how sweet your…" he fought with the word, bit his lips with his front teeth, "_Lover_is." He finally said, looking embarrassed by the notion, "But you are my daughter. You are a part of me. The half of my heart that does not belong to you mother belongs to you. You have to know this. Chikane, no amount of anger or disapproval will ever erase you from my heart."

"Father…" Chikane said weakly, feeling her bottom lip tremble. "I had no idea… I…"

"You weren't supposed to." He said calmly, "I did not think you would return to me. I thought you had slipped from my hands and I would never see you again, I thought I would do this one last thing and wish you luck," The older said softly from where he sat. "I thought that the least I could do was make sure you wouldn't be pestered by the Matsumoto—or anyone else for that matter— ever again."

Chikane seemed to struggle with something, her elegant hands curled into fists at her knees. Himeko smiled knowingly at the girl she loved more than anything, placing a hand on her shoulder. Chikane looked slightly startled, peering over at her lover timidly.

"I am grateful." She said quickly, bowing her head slightly, her hair falling over her shoulders smoothly, "Thank you father, for thinking of me and I apologize for the things I—"

"Save your breath, Chikane. You don't need to apologize." He said quickly, grimacing as the words they had spoken came rushing back to him. He shook his head of the memories, feeling guilt ridden and ashamed. "I deserved those things, such words were probably the most honest things you could have ever said to me. I took too many liberties with your life, and perhaps that was not the correct way to seek your happiness." He said, his voice soft and thoughtful, "Perhaps your happiness was not mine to seek. I am the one who should be apologizing, Chikane, for saying such cruel things about you. Those were words no parent should ever utter."

"Father…"

"I was overcome with anger, I wasn't thinking about what I was saying. I was outraged; I shouldn't have spoken. I should have respected you and your decision. I apologize, whether I agree with this arrangement or not, I will accept it. You are my child and I love you. Nothing will ever change that." He voiced firmly, blue eyes looking into his daughters, there was something there, something warm and inviting and unexpected. It shattered her hardened demeanor, her previous desire for battle; it made her happy, "And Kurusagawa-san," he turned the blonde beside his daughter with a weak smile, "I apologize to you as well. You must have a terrible impression of me, I am very sorry."

"Oh no! You have nothing to apologize for, Himemiya-sama," Himeko said softly, smiling at the older man happily, overwhelmed with relief at what she had just witnessed before her. He looked away quickly, suddenly overwhelmed by the adorable girl before him, suddenly embarrassed. "I should be thanking you though," Himeko continued, causing the large man to look at her again despite his unusual bashfulness, "I am forever in your debt, Himemiya-sama." The blonde said softly, bowing her head to the honorable man she longed to call father-in-law. He wasn't as scary as she had thought he would be, at least not when he was in a lighter mood. She was thankful for that.

"Why do you say that?" he asked, blue eyes amused at the girl's honest display of emotions.

"Well, ever since Chikane came to stay with me she's been worried sick about what our relationship would mean for the two of you." She explained softly, her eyes flickering over to her lover knowingly, "She tried to hide it from me, she tried to put on this brave mask but I know her too well." She said sweetly, slipping her hand about her lovers, "I would see it in her eyes. And now," she looked over to her beloved, brushing her hair from her face tenderly, giving her a brilliant smile, "All that worry is gone. You've lifted a great weight off of her shoulders and for that Himemiya-sama I will always be in your debt."

Sasuke could only smile.

"I am glad I could do that much. I do not wish to hold her back. She deserves to be happy, especially after everything." He said with a nod. "Now, Kurusagawa-san I don't believe we were every properly introduced," he said, his mood having lightened significantly with his confession. Himeko blushed at his words, trying to suppress a smile.

"N—No! We have!" she assured, waving her small hands in the air with a sheepish expression.

"Is that so?" Sasuke looked at her in confusion, narrowing his eyes as if trying to recall when.

"You don't recognize her?" Chikane asked, peering at her father with amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Sasuke," Fukiko said softly, her eyes dancing with amusement and relief, "This is Himeko. Seiji-san's granddaughter."

Sasuke looked at the small blonde with surprise, his expression slipping, "_You're _Seiji's granddaughter? The girl who Chikane played with as a child?" he all but squeaked.

"The very same." The blonde replied with an adorable smile.

"Ah, I see. You've…" he struggled slightly, sounding as if he were trying to clear his throat, "Grown."

"Well, she had to at some point." Fukiko said with an amused chuckle. The older man reddened involuntarily, looking away quickly.

"Seiji-san," He said softly, remembering the priest whom he had grown to know very well in his youth, "He was a good man, very wise and kind." Himeko smiled at the memory of her grandfather who had raised her as his own for so long.

"Yes, he was." she agreed with a warm smile, "He took care of me when my mother passed away, he raised me like I was his own." she chirped, her cheeks flushed with cheer, "But I am sure he would object to my relationship with Chikane-chan if he were alive today." The _miko _continued much softer now, her eyes saddened by the notion, "He wouldn't want this for me either; he would want a husband for me, children... Anything really!" she said with a slight laugh, "Anything other than what Chikane-chan and I have together," She turned her gaze to the man before her, amethyst gems honest unflinching, "But even then, Himemiya-sama, I know I would find myself doing the same thing Chikane-chan did for me. I would fight for her just as passionately because I love her more than anything." She said with a happy smile, her words proud and self-assured. The Himemiya man nodded at the blonde girls words, understanding the quiet determination behind them. She was an admirable girl. "Chikane-chan is everything to me. Why she fell in love with someone as dense as me is a mystery but all I know is that being by my side, spending time with me makes her happy and I could never deny her that." She said with amazement in her voice, her face wearing a cute expression, "I would do anything for her happiness, I really would. I know this is disappointing Himemiya-sama, I know this isn't what you had hoped for her, but I assure you I will make sure she never regrets her choice to be with me. As long as I live, I will make sure her happiness continues and grows by the day." she finished, her face flushed and proud of her love for the former princess.

Chikane smiled adoringly at the blond.

Sasuke could say nothing for a while, but only watched the two girls before him as they exchanged warm looks and shy smiles, holding each other's hands affectionately. This sudden expressiveness of his daughter was new to him. He liked it he thought with a slight nod, he liked it a lot. He supposed the blond was to thank for it.

They looked so innocent, so blissfully unaware of the words outside them two, the harsh realities that would crash upon them as they walked together through life.

"Such naive children you two still are." The older man finally said with a heavy sigh, "I understand how you two feel but this isn't some fairy tale. Life will not be kind to you, you need to know this; both of you." He said, looking at the two women before him with knowing eyes, "You two are still children, hopeless girls enraptured by romantic ideals and the excitement of forbidden love, but reality will come rushing in quickly when you least expect it. " he said, his voice regaining the gravity it had previously lost, "You will meet people that will hate you for feeling the way you do, that will take no time to get to know you; that will never understand you or even wish to." He continued, "Did it hurt when I said those things about you?" he asked, looking at his daughter with a raised brow. Chikane could say nothing, her eyes hardening at the memory. "People will say much worse, they will treat you differently because of it. We are your parents Chikane, we love you regardless of how you chose to live your life, but you have to know that the world will not be so kind."

The former Himemiya princess nodded in understanding, this was not a new concept to her.

"Father, for most of my life I believed I was ugly and disgusting. I was ashamed of myself, of my feelings… Everything you said and everything you left unsaid; I know them all. I know of hate and anger and prejudice father, but I also know the hell of denying my own feelings, the hell of living every day as nothing more than a lie. There is no more choice in this than there is in choosing the color of my eyes or my sex. The only choice I've made is to stop hiding; the only choice I made was to be honest with myself for the first time in my life."

Sasuke gave a heavy sigh, leaning back. He couldn't keep a smile from his face. What a stubborn child she was.

"Such a silly dreamer, so selfish, so proud..." he said softly, feeling a chuckle tickle his throat, "You are just like your mother, and yet so much like me. I look into your eyes and I see the same fierce determination that I call my own. I see an immovable force, a passion and strength that may even surpass my own. I see a warrior, I see a powerful, proud woman... I see _so much_ in you." the older Himemiya said, caught between awe and a fading sense of disapproval. It was not the worst place to be. "You have my blessing. Both of you do."

Chikane felt her heart leap out of her throat at the older mans words, felt her eyes sting instantly, felt her bottom lip quiver. She felt like a child again, like a desperate child relieved to hear her parent was not cross with her. She fought to maintain her composure, fought to keep her eyes from watering. She fought and failed.

"I know you don't need it," the older man said softly, blue eyes gazing at her with all the love in the world, "But you have it. You always will, Chikane."

"Thank you, father, thank you." Chikane sobbed, bowing her head to hide her tears. The Himemiya smiled warmly at his only child, at the light of his life. What a strong woman she had turned out to be.

"Kurusagawa-san." He said softly, his eyes filled with kindness, "Please look after her. Please take care of her. She is my daughter, and I want her happy with this path she has chosen. Above everything, above honor and family and pride she has chosen you. That says much about the love you two share." The tall man brought his eyes upon his daughter, and gave an exasperated laugh. "She is... _Stubborn_. She is hard headed. She is impulsive... She ignores reason and common sense and drives those who love her to madness…" he listed, shaking his head in mock disapproval, "But she is everything I could have asked for in a daughter and a bit more I didn't." he said, unable to hold back a smile at the last part, "Please... Look after her, Kurusagawa-san."

"I won't let you down, Himemiya-sama! I—I promise!" the blonde said, fighting back the tears she knew were coming. Much like her lover, she failed and quickly broke out into a sob.

"We're such a mess." Chikane said with a laugh, brushing her tears away with the back of her hand. She brought her beloved to her so she could wipe away her tears adoringly.

"Such cry babies you two are!" Fukiko teased with good humor, taking the two teary eyed girls into her arms affectionately.

The Himemiya couldn't contain a smile at the sight before him, at the honest expression of joy on his daughters face. She looked beautiful, he thought warmly, she looked happy. It was an unusual sight, but one he quickly grew fond of. This was definitely not his ideal situation, but there were definitely worst places to be.

Maybe, he thought, just maybe, having a daughter-in-law wasn't such a bad thing.

* * *

><p>"Mother, thank you for everything." Chikane said softly, wrapping her arms about her mother's slender frame. Fukiko smiled, her lips trembling with emotion. She looked overcome with awe, relief and sadness all at once.<p>

"Oh my darling, don't thank me; this is my duty as your mother." she said, her voice trembling with emotion, "I only want you to be happy." she said weakly, holding her only child's face in her small hands adoringly, knowing that she would miss her terribly in only a few moments. "You have grown into such a beautiful young woman Chikane, I am so proud of you."

"Thank you, mother." the former Himemiya princess said warmly, smiling at the woman who had raised her with all the love in the world, "You have no idea how much your support has meant to Himeko and I."

"Fukiko, you've been so kind and understanding and I can't thank you enough!" Himeko said with a happy smile, looking at the two beautiful women with joy and tears in her gorgeous eyes. Fukiko smiled at the small girl, pulling away from her daughter gently so she could get a good look at her.

"Such a beautiful young woman you chose, Chikane." Fukiko said warmly. Himeko gave her a sheepish expression, "You certainly took after your father in that department." She said, her voice not losing its fragility. "Himeko, please look after my daughter, take good care of her," she said shakily, her graceful features fighting back her tears.

"Of course, Fukiko! You can count on me!" Himeko said hurriedly, her amethyst eyes brimming with tears. Fukiko gave a laugh, reaching for the blond who came more than willingly to her only mother-figure.

Otoha watched dutifully as the Himemiya head placed a hand on his daughter shoulder, resisting the urge to hold her like a father would. The maid smiled at the sight, and then turned to the blonde. Fukiko was saying something to the _miko_, making the small girl cry with sentiment, she couldn't hear much but caught the words 'are like a daughter to me' and assumed the blonde was crying with good reason.

Otoha felt a sigh of relief escape her. Things had turned out well in the Himemiya household, despite the obvious turbulence in the beginning. But now came the sad part; the farewells. Otoha felt her stomach churn with dread. It was time to say goodbye to her beloved _ojou-sama_.

The pretty maid felt her heart jump into her throat as the former Himemiya princess made her way over to her.

"Otoha," she called out softly, all smiles and good cheer. It was good to see her like this Otoha thought, to see some color in her cheeks, some joy in those deep pools she had for eyes. It was a bittersweet sight.

"_Ojou-sama_," the maid said dutifully, her voice trembling slightly at the beautiful sight before her.

"Thank you so much, Otoha." Chikane said, her voice soft and filled with sentiment, "Thank you for everything you've done for me, for being there for me when I had no one to call a friend, when I was the loneliest I've ever been my whole life. Thank you so much, you'll never know what that meant to me." the former princess said with a smile, bowing her head slightly in appreciation.

Otoha felt her heart break. This poor child, how naive she was bowing before a maid like herself. She truly was such a cruel child.

"_Ojou-sama_, I merely did my job." she said softly, trying to fight off what she knew was coming.

"_Nn_." Chikane shook her head in disagreement, "You did more than that, Otoha. You gave me comfort when I had no one; you cared for me for so long, so selflessly... I could never repay you, Otoha. Thank you so much."

"_Ojou-sama..."_ the small woman whimpered, feeling her composure shatter at her beloved _Ojou-sama's_words. She closed her eyes, feeling tears fall along her cheeks without her permission. Suddenly, she felt a warmth envelope her and her eyes opened quickly. Her beloved princess was holding her, trying to calm her sobs.

"Thank you, Otoha." she said again, her voice soft and comforting and everything the maid had always dreamed of and more, "I will miss you." she said, her voice almost a whisper. Otoha felt another wave of emotion rush through her, but Chikane didn't let her go. She simply held her, held the woman who had devoted her whole life to caring for her selflessly.

Finally, the maid brought her hands up to push her beloved away slightly, feeling her cheeks burn with embarrassment and something sweeter.

"Please be safe, _Ojou-sama_, please take care of yourself."

"Of course, Otoha." the beautiful woman assured with a smile.

"Kurusagawa-sama," the small maid called out weakly, her voice trembling. Himeko turned from where she was, listening to another one of the Himemiya's apologies and walked over quickly. Otoha looked at her with something other than malice for once, with a warmth even she found unnerving, "Please, take good care of _ojou-sama_," she said softly with a respectful bow, "I am entrusting her to you, please take good care of her." She continued, feeling her bottom lip tremble despite herself, her words shaky and forced, "She can be very aloof sometimes," she continued, feeling hot tears spilling over her eyes. She cursed her weak will, "She can be very quiet sometimes and insist that nothing is wrong, but when she does it usually means—" she struggled, wiping her eyes quickly, "—That she is worried about something. So puh—please look after her, please t—take good care of her." She finished, feeling herself collapse into the _miko_s arms.

"Of course, Otoha-san," the blonde soothed, wrapping her arms about the small maid warmly. She recognized her tears, her torn expression, she recognized it like they were her own. Love was such a curious thing. "Don't worry about her, Otoha-san, I will take good care of her." She soothed, rubbing the woman's back gently. "You are always welcome to come visit her, Otoha-san, always."

"Yes, th—thank you Kurusagawa-sama." she said weakly, pushing herself away slightly and giving the _miko_ a kind smile. She wiped her tears quickly and excused herself with a bow. She turned to close the door, letting her eyes linger on the smiling face of her beloved princess as she turned to her parents again.

Fate had finally smiled down upon her beloved princess.

_'Goodbye, Ojou-sama.'_

The door slid close.

* * *

><p>Outside the Himemiya household, Sasuke and Fukiko stood at the doorway, watching as their only child rode off gallantly into the sunset. They could faintly see the purple of her kimono jacket, stained with the glow of the setting sun. There was a silence between them, as if they were scared of ending the bittersweet moment.<p>

"They will be okay, I am sure of it." Fukiko said softly as she and her husband watched their daughter slowly vanish from view.

"I don't know if they can handle what is in store for them, Fukiko." her husband replied, his voice hoarse with what his wife could only assume was emotion. Fukiko smiled, her arms wrapping themselves around her husband's.

"That girl, Himeko, she gives Chikane strength." she said softly, her brown eyes gazing off into the distance, "As long as she is by her side she will endure, Sasuke. Love is wonderful that way."

"I suppose it is." he said with a slight nod. He grew silent for a while, his blue eyes looking up at the orange sky, tracing the purple stained clouds curiously, "That girl." he said finally, "Kurusagawa." he said, his tongue tracing the name slowly, as of trying to get used to it, "She is a nice girl."

"Oh?" Fukiko raised a brow in his direction, "What is that I hear?" she asked, her voice playful and sweet.

"What?" her husband grumbled, his pale face adopting a slight shade if embarrassment, "She is." he defended, his blue eyes clear and cool, "She is... _Amiable_. And not hard to look at." he concluded with a satisfied nod.

"You like her." Fukiko teased, her eyes good humored and warm. Her husband made a soft sound of disapproval.

"I didn't say that." he retorted, his mustache twitching. Fukiko smiled at the stubborn attitude she had grown to love so much.

"She will make a wonderful daughter-in-law wont she?"

The Himemiya could only nod in agreement.

Fukiko smiled at her husband.

He would turn around. He was quite a softy after all.

"We raised a fine young woman, didn't we?" Fukiko asked, her eyes gazing off into the distance with a dream.

"We did."

"She takes after you, you know."

The large man gave a soft chuckle.

"You think so? I see more of you in her every day. Or is it the other way around? You two always had a peculiar way of influencing each other."

Fukiko couldn't restrain a laugh.

Sasuke smiled, he had missed that sound. It was nice to be back in her good graces, he thought. Very.

"I cannot help but feel like this has happened before." He said softly, a pensive expression on his face.

"Ah, so you do remember." Fukiko replied softly, her eyes dancing with amusement, "I thought I was the only one having flashbacks."

"I couldn't help but grow tired of arguing with her. It seemed like I was arguing with myself." He said softly, his blue eyes clouded with memories of days when he was young and in love and fighting tooth and nail within his own love story.

"You were just as stubborn as she, fighting for my hand in marriage despite your father's protests." His wife said affectionately, her words lovely to his ears. "The Himemiya resolve sure is something isn't it?"

"Mmm." He nodded in return, feeling a smile creep along his lips.

"I suppose she followed your footsteps after all, a little too well if I do say so myself."

"Perhaps." he said softly, his eyes far off in some distant memory, recalling days long gone, of bliss under the sun, a child following after her fathers guiding hands with her arms outstretched. That child had since grown, that child had since learned to walk on her own. "Or perhaps she simply made her own footsteps."

Fukiko smiled, leaning intoher husband.

Yes, perhaps she had.

* * *

><p>I've revised most of the previous chapters if anyone would like to re-read them.<p>

Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and supporting me, you guys are the best! :)

I'll post the next chapter soon! Thanks again and happy reading everyone!

Also, I have recently changed my pen name. I hope this doesn't confuse anyone.


End file.
